Dear Heartbreaker,
by Nanoue-Chan
Summary: "I really am a bastard... but I never had as much fun before." Neji said. Silence. "It's dangerous, you know." Sasuke told him. "What?". Silence. "Going after girls like Tenten." / Who's going to break the other's heart? Highschool fic  NH NT SS Shika?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : **Tenten is new at Konoha Private High School. By mistake she and Neji began to text each other. Tenten knows who he is but Neji doesn't know who _she_ is. He made a deal with her. What will happen?

**Dear Asswhole  
**

Chapter 1

Day 1

Remaining days: 110

**Introducing…**

**Dear a****sswhole, **

I can't believe you actually said that. I mean I understand that the girl's quite a pain but you could've been a little nicer. She might have understood if you told her nicely. Even if she acted like a viper … animal deserves loving too.

* * *

**Dear animal lover, **

I'm not an asswhole. Everyone knows that I don't do relationships. She knew it too. When girls will understand that they can't change me… I'll be happy.

**

* * *

Dear manwhore, **

Keep your mind straight. It will never happen.

Being a girl I can assure you they'll always think they can change you for the better. They all think they're special to you and when you tell them your infamous : "I never saw anyone like you in my whole life.." they get stuck on you like a gum on pair of shoes, thinking they are the only ones that can make you feel like this and that can truly loves you.

Believe me, being a girl sucks.

At the end, you tend to prove them they were wrong but it's already too late; they've already made the wedding plan. Deal with it; you're stuck with these kinds of girls.

**

* * *

Dear wedding planner, **

What do you mean by "these kinds of girls" ?

**

* * *

Dear mister oblivious,**

It's pretty obvious to see. The girls you flirt with? They are all the same.

They're pretty but not too smart so they can actually believe you love them.

They've got perfect C-cup breast size, slim waist, long tanned legs and one hell of a butt… so YOU can actually believe that you love them.

They're either cheerleaders, preppy, popular or more like the party type because it's easier to get them and ditch them afterwards.

It's a vicious circle where you search for a one night stand with girls who actually think they can get you for real.

**

* * *

Dear shrink, **

How come you know me so well? We never met before.

I feel rather insecure about this. You know who I am but I know nothing about you. Give me at least a clue.

**

* * *

Dear Insecure, **

Are you kidding me? Neji Hyuuga being insecure? Ha! I'm going to save this text because when you'll be head of your whatever-its-name company, I could use this as blackmail.

P.S. - One clue? I have brown hair. Have fun finding me sweetheart. :P

**

* * *

Dear brunette, **

I prefer blondes but I think you're going to do the job. What do you give me if I find you?

**

* * *

Dear bastard, **

Blondes are overrated. Since Marilyn Monroe's death they're not all that hot anymore.

If you find me? I'll give you whatever you want cause I know you'll never caught me.

**

* * *

Dear sassy girl, **

You're way too arrogant. You underestimate my determination.

Let's make a deal, if I find you… you're going to the prom with me at the end of the school year.

Deal?

**

* * *

Dear lonely boy, **

What is it? You have no more fan girls to ditch?

Plus what makes you think you would like to go to the prom with me? You don't know me.

I may be ugly. I may be a man for all you know. I may even have herpes.

P.S. – I won't have sex with you.

**

* * *

Dear man**,

I know you're a girl just from the way you write. And my instinct telling me you're pretty. My instinct never failed me before and something tells me he isn't going to start now.

So respond to my question. Are you in for the deal?

P.S. – Lies, lies… I know I'm your biggest fantasy.

**

* * *

Dear fortune teller, **

Your instinct? We'll see about that! You'll need it.

And for the deal?

Bring it on.

**

* * *

Dear cheerleader**,

Are you a cheerleader?

**

* * *

Dear stupid boy, **

Bring it on is a movie of cheerleading not _for_ cheerleaders. Stop assuming things.

**

* * *

Dear movie watcher, **

Why are you so mean? I'm trying to know you. Let's spice it up a little. Everyday you're going to tell me something about you. You choose.

We're March the fourth. We have 110 days before graduation. This means 110 truths about you.

Are you still in or are you getting scared?

**

* * *

Dear**** spice boy, **

I'm still in. This is getting interesting maybe you'll find me.

.

.

.

Ha! I almost believed myself. There's no chance for you to win.

**

* * *

Dear mystery girl, **

Open one of you secrets to me.

**

* * *

Dear secret stealer, **

I'm running late.

See you later.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"RUN!!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled running past the empty hallways.

"I KNOOWWW!" my brown haired friend said.

"THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!" I cried as we climbed the stairs to the third floor.

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!" she replied as we ran through another hallway.

"BECAUSE IT _IS_ ALWAYS YOUR FAULT."

"We… arrived… alive." The first one panted as they took their seats.

DRIIIIIIIINNGG

"And on time…" the second one added.

Hi, my name is Sakura. I study at the infamous Konoha Private High School. My best friend Tenten and I went here on order of Tenten's mom and my dad.

Tenten's dad ran away when she wasn't even born yet. He never knew that Misuki (Tenten's mom) was pregnant.

My mom died when I was three because of a breast cancer. My father Hitaki is the most caring dad of the world.

When I was six, he remarried with Misuki and since then I always thought of Tenten as my sister.

We're pretty rich since my dad is the owner of a company that sells rice and other cereals (but mostly rice) all across the country. And Tenten's mom is a great actress but she stopped so she could take care of Tenten. Now she's working with my father doing the all the press stuff because she's never nervous or scared around the photographers or reporters. Unlike my father!

Three months ago, our parents send us to this fancy High School. No need to tell you that it changed us from our last school. Things are bigger, fancier, prettier and always more expensive. We didn't felt comfortable in here first. But our parents insisted for us to stay saying that studying in a school like that opens many doors after graduation.

But since they had to take care of their business, they sent us alone. Well, they surely pay for all we need (and more) like a magnificent apartment overlooking the city, groceries, supplies and money. And even Richard. Who is Richard? He's like a granny who looks after us. We love him very much, you'll meet him later.

I have pink hair. It's said. I have pink hair and most of the people think that I dyed it. IT'S NATURAL! I have emerald eyes. I guess you have to know that I get brutal when I get angry which happens a lot. My biggest wish is to become a doctor and for that I work really hard. Because of it I got surnames like bookworms, nerds or no life. But no matter what, Tenten always beat the crap out of them… I guess I'm not as confident as her so she helps me a lot when I get nervous around people (I took that from my dad).

Tenten is rather tomboyish. I sometime look at her and I know that she could be just like her mother. Stunning. She has long chocolate hair; they slightly curl when she let them down. She has brown eyes with a gleam of gold. She's really athletic and sportive. She did a lot of sports and she loved doing ballet when we were young. She got the legs of a dancer.

But nobody knows it because she always wears her hair in two buns on the top of her head. She wears baggy pants and large t-shirts. In fact, you don't notice her at all. And she loves it that way.

She never wanted to be pretty. I think it's because of what happened between her mother and her father. She doesn't want people to get interest in her beauty.

Plus, she doesn't want to be compared to her mom.

"You don't know what!" Tenten exclaimed making me jump.

"Dear god," I responded. "Don't frighten me like that! What's the matter?"

"Neji, he's trying to find me," she laughed. "He really thinks he can."

"I don't see why you're laughing," I reasoned. "He actually can"

"No," she said still laughing, "He won't because… Because he just won't!"

"You're way too sure of yourself."

"No I'm not! But wait! There's more…" She trailed.

I raised a brow.

"We made a deal. If he finds me, I'll go to the prom with him!" She said with a smile.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled only to be shushed by the teacher.

We're in mathematics and our teacher, Hatake Kakashi, don't give a damn about what we do. Way too busy with that orange book of his.

"That's great Tennie!" I continued. "So what are you going to do? Let him wait a little and then let him find you or…?"

"Are you crazy? He's not going to know who I am!" She narrowed her eyes. "I've known him pretty well since we started texting each other. And I can assure you that it's the type of guy that every girls should ignore. He's…a heartbreaker!"

She laughed at what she said.

"You're creeping me out…" I said to her.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So what's new with your prince charming?" Sakura asked bending over Tenten who was holding her phone.

She sat down opening her milk when something caught her eyes. Chicken butt.

She looked intently at his charcoal eyes.

"Beautiful…" she whispered.

"Saki…?" Tenten asked. "You freak me out what are you staring at…?"

"Ssshhhhhuuuutt! He's thinking…" She said her eyes still on him.

"You look like a psycho." Tenten whispered to her ear.

She suddenly turned her head.

"Tenten…I think he cut me…" she hissed. "He's looking at me…?" Sakura asked

Tenten looked up and saw a staring Uchiha.

She gulped her milk.

"Yes."

"Oh shit, he's going to think I'm some kind of neurotic fan girl!" she said as she laid her face down.

"Oh come on Saki, why don't go talk to him already?"

"Because," She started. "Because…"

"Because ?"

"He doesn't talk to anyone!"

"Sakura…"

"No, it's true!"

"Sakuuraa…"

"Plus I'm not very talkative myself."

"Sakuuraaa…" Tenten said again.

"Yeah I know that I am talkative but the thing is that when I see him it's like if I had no more brain which totally freaks me out! I mean, really! I don't want to be a fan girl or anything! You understand that huh?"

"Yeaahh.." Tenten answered. "But the thing is … "

Tenten pointed at something behind Sakura.

"Oh," She said in a weak voice. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

Tenten nodded.

"For a long time?"

"Actually, yes." A man voice said.

The pink haired girl went automatically red. She didn't even dare to turn around.

"H-hi.." she merely said.


	2. Chapter 2

Helloo there! I came back with a new chappie of this story! God I didn't think that I could do it again. It's been so long since I've updated! i'm also going to update "Pass The Note" so keep posted! I know I've been a bad nejiten fan, i've abandoned that couple for like two years but now I'm back and so excited! Hooraayy for neji and tenten! Anyway this is an other highschool fic of them! Hope you'll enjoy!

Special thank to all reviewers that gave me the motivation to continue!

**Chapter 2**

**Of old friends and new worlds**

There he was. Uchiha. Sasuke. In all his glory. I actually felt quite bad for Sakura. Okay, yes, she's used to mess up because for her unbeatable clumsiness and unluckiness. Sakura is not Sakura if she doesn't screw up something once a day. But this, this is just sad.

There are in this chain food called high school some rules. One of them? Do not be caught talking nonsense about one of the most popular guy of the school.

Come on Saki! Just find something to say…

"Hi.. I'm Sasuke." She said weakly.

Crap.

"Oh no! I mean my name is Sa-sakura. Yes, I'm Sakura and not you… I'm ….me and you're you…"

Oh god no.

He smirked.

"Hn. I know."

And with that he simply walked away. And it's at this time that I noticed how the whole cafeteria turned silent and was watching us.

"Sakura…" I whispered to the pale figure in front of me. "Maybe we should go elsewhere"

We gathered our things as people began whispering things to each other.

"Oh my god, she failed big time"

"Ouch poor thing"

"That'll teach that nerdo to stare at Sasuke-kun like that"

* * *

"It's okay Sakura.." I said trying to comfort her once we were out.

"No it's not! I'm tired of being a weirdo." She mumbled her hands covering her figure.

"It's not like he's going to remember it! He's got tone of fangirls who react like that! And people will forget that incident in a matter of days until something bigger comes up!"

"Yeah.. But I don't want him to see me as a fangirl… "

"Let's just forget it, he ain't worth it!" I said confidently.

"Maybe you're right… but then why did he come up to our table?" she whispered chewing her inferior lip, deep in thought.

She had a point, why the hell di he come to Sakura?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Are you kidding me?" Tenten asked.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura objected faintly.

"This is my final words. Since you've been there you haven't once participated at anything the school organized…."

"That's because what the school organizes sucks." The brunette said defiantly.

The blond haired woman cast her a severe glance before going on with her speech:

"You didn't join any club, aren't part of any team and you're mostly together during your free time. This is such an important year in your youth and you're wasting it. This establishment look upon its students as people who have individual potential to develop. Your presence here requires participation."

"But…" Tenten began.

"No but!" cut the principal. "Sakura, I've checked your background. Since you've done a lot of volunteering in hospitals and that you have your first aid badge, you'll be on the Medic team. You'll spend two at four hours a week at the nursery. Your job is simple you do nothing until we notice you that a student requires nursing. Since I've heard you want to become a doctor, this will be good practice. You'll also do some paper work at the school library. Finally, I'm going to assign you to a sport team. Until I find one this will be all for you."

Tsunade glanced up at Tenten.

"You," she said. "You'll be part of the soccer team. I heard you were captain of your previous high school's soccer team. Well no such luck we already have a captain but they need a new attacker. You'll also be in the arts club and since you think that what the school organizes sucks, I'm sure you''ll be delighted to learn that I'm assigning you to the ball committee and the student council."

"But I'll never be able to do all of this and still having time for homework! " Tenten shouted.

"Nonsense many students do way more. As for the student council, you'll just fill up a vacant spot . You'll be the assistant of the council's president." She said a glint of amusement in her eyes. "The other assistants weren't as… defiant as you are so I wish you'll last longer than them."

"You can go now" Tsunade dismissed them with a wave of hand.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Today was one hell of a day. I just got humiliated in front of the whole school. It's not even like I loved Sasuke or anything. It's just a tiny mini crush. Not even that it's just physical attirance. It's basically pheromones. I'm not the kind of girl who falls for the look. I want to know him, he intrigues me. But does that mean that I'm head over heels for someone I don't even know?

No, I'm not. But it seems like the whole school thinks so now. Including him.

Well, a disaster never travels alone. Yesterday Tenten and me received a call from the guidance counsellor, Shizune, telling us that she had a serious talk with the principle about "our condition in the school" and that they took measures to help us integrate the school community. I've got the Medic team which suits me. But paper work at the library? How boring. I'm not the bookworm everybody thinks I am. In fact what I love the most is dancing. Tenten and I used to take gymnastics and all sorts of dance courses together. Surprising huh? No one would have thought that a clumsy idiot like me could do arabesques, backflips and all sorts of other things that weirdos with big glasses like me shouldn't be able to do. But I can. But no one sees that.

And tomorrow, it'll be same thing. People will see the pink haired freak, the loser who trips on her pants, the aberration of what a teenage girl should be.

Oh well! With all of this thinking I almost burned the chicken I was cooking.

* * *

**Tenten POV**

Sakura is stupid. Everyone think she's a smartass but in real life she's not. There she is, frowning, deep in thought, burning that chicken. She's stupid and I know what she's thinking. Being her sister and her best friend, I know she's constantly belittling herself.

She thinks she's such a loser. But she's not. So yes, she got called names a lot and people do tend to make fun of her. But the thing is that girls did that mainly because they were jealous.

This girl is stunning. She has the silkiest hair ever. I always braid her hair before she goes to sleep and it always feels like I'm running my fingers on the most luxurious silk fabric ever. I love their color. They are like cotton candy, matching with her sweet personality.

Plus, she got eyes that shone like emeralds. A jeweller would pray to have a precious stone like her eyes. Her skin is so pure and withe that it contrasts with her rosy lips and slightly pink cheeks. She always as a sweet smile plastered on her face, makes you think of her as a porcelain doll.

Not only is she beautiful and intelligent but she's really talented and beside her clumsiness, when she dances, she is so graceful. People should see that in her. But no she keeps her hairs up in a messy ponytail and her head down like she's shameful all the time. Nobody sees her eyes behind these big glasses of her. I never urged her to change her style because for me she's just perfect the way she is but I'm thinking that maybe a little makeover would pump her ego.

_Beep_

**Dear person who didn't respond to my texts since forever**

Why so silent?

* * *

**Dear impatient boy**

I just got things on my mind. How's your research of finding me?

* * *

**Dear noisy girl**

It's been going on well since I'm sure that you're not that pink haired girl. Seriously I feel sorry for her, she screwed big time.

* * *

**Dear ass,**

This girl is amazing but you surely cannot see it because you're not the genius you pretend to be.

* * *

**Dear pink haired friend,**

I think I just discovered the daily truth about you. You are friend with this girl.

* * *

**Dear Sherlock,**

This will lead you nowhere. Anyway, I gotta go practice some soccer moves.

* * *

**Dear pessimistic girl**

I know that this girl doesn't have a lot of friend. Finding you will be easy! You do soccer? Well that's cool because I'm captain of the team. When we'll meet we could have a match , it would be fun. ;) Or maybe we could play another type of soccer. In my bedroom. Tell me if you're interested.

* * *

**Dear pervert,**

You're a desperate case, go find a life.

* * *

**Dear mystery girl,**

You've turned my life upside down. When I'll find you, I'll never let you go.

* * *

**Dear Don Juan,**

Leave the prose to Shakespeare, you ain't going to seduce me with crappy things like that. You won't win that easily.

* * *

**Dear Juliette,**

Let your Romeo find you, I may be not good with word but with actions it's a whole other thing.

* * *

**Dear Romeo,**

Leave Juliette alone.

* * *

Okay so, Neji is the soccer team's captain? Well aren't I in deep shit?

"SAKUUURAAAA" I yelled. "YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!"

"WHAATT? NEJI'S THE SOCCER TEAM'S CAPTAIN?"

Sometimes you got to hate smart people.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

The next week went by as usual. I started working at the nursery. I quite loved it there. It was spacious, clean and the big windows gave to the room an illuminated aura. I was only cleaning things up when a blond haired blue eyed girl came in screaming:

"OH MY GOD! YOUR LEG! WHAT IDIOTS! I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO THAT STUNT WITHOUT MY AGREEMENT!"

Cheerleaders, oh god. Did they have to yell all the time even when they weren't on the field?

With her there were two boys carrying two injured girls. One was a readhead and was screaming in pain, holding her knee and the other one was a brunette with a twisted arm. Ew, nasty. I reacted fast. I called Tsunade and began to the first aid procedure.

I carefully place them on two of the three beds availaible. Tsunade came quickly and took care of calling an ambulance. Injuries this important could not be treated at the school. When the ambulance men took the two girls away I was left with a worried Tsunade and a hysterical blond girl who kept shouting things like "we've worked so hard" , "we were going to kick suna's butt" , "We would have won the champion ship", "aww man my life sucks". God, couldn't she shut the fuck up already? She's going to make me hate blondes.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What are you ranting about Ino?" Tsunade finally asked.

"Oh miss Tsunade! It's awful, awful! Those were two of my best cheerleaders! Besides Hinata, Matsuri and me no other girls can do the stunts and the qualifications for the cheerleading regional competition is two weeks from now! We're gooiing to looosee by forfeit! That,s horrible! It's Konoha High School's pride shred to pieces! MYY HEEAARRTT IS SHRED TO PIECES! MYYYY LIIIFEEEE IS OOVEEERRR WE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SHOW OUR FACES AGAIN! WE'LL BE LAUGHET AT BY THE SUNA'S CHEERLEADING TEAM! …"

"STOOOOP! STOP IT! I can't take it anymore!" screamed Sakura as she covered her ears with her hands.

Ino just stood there and watched her. Slowly her eyes narrowed as she seemed to be remembering something.

"Oh my gosh… Pink hair… FOREEHHHEEEEAAAADDD!"

The pinkette eyed carefully the blonde. After a long

Sakura's eyes narrowed in recognisation.

"Wait a minute… You can't possibly be…" "NO WAY! INO-PIG!

Tsunade sighed

"So I take it that you two know each other. How exciting" Tsunade yawned.

Ino missing the evident sarcasm in her principal's voice went on:

"Oh yeas miss Tsunade! We had five or six dancing classes together when we were little ! It's been like forever since we saw each other! Maybe ten years! But how could I forget her hair? AND HER HUGE FOREHEAD?"

Sakura wasn't as boisterous as Ino was even if she was still cheerful to see her childhood friend. Not missing the evident boredom plastered on the older woman, Sakura intervened:

"Ino, maybe Miss Tsunade isn't intrested that much in our story…"

"Non-sense! Who wouldn't love to hear… OH MYY GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!" Ino screeched. "DO YOU STILL DANCE? YOU COULD TOTALLY TO THE JOB!"

This perked Tsunade's attention who raised a brow at Sakura's.

"I'm not sure Ino, it's been a while…" Sakura began.

"She will do it!"Tsunade said with confidence. " I was searching for a sport team for you anyway. This is the perfect occasion Miss Haruno. It's either that or the cross team."

"She'll totally choose the cheer!" Ino grinned. "Right forehead?"

"Well, I'm not…"

"Then it's settled." Tsunade smiled, satisfied with her work.

"Yaaayyy!" Ino jumped. "We just have to fill up one more spot…"

Since she was stuck with this situation, Sakura thought that she wouldn't sink alone.

"I may have an idea…"

"YOU DID WHAT?" A brunette yelled.

"IJUSTDIDN'!"!"

"Sakura, I'm going to count to three. If when I finish you haven't run way, I'll rip your hair and make a scarf out of it. One…"

"SAKUURRAAAA COME BACK HEEREE! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO RUN! SAAKKUUUUURRRAAAA!"

* * *

**Tenten POV**

Great, JUST great. I've got my first soccer practice JUST now and what did I JUST learn? I'm summoned by Tsunade-sama and that blond girl Ino to try-out. For cheerleading.

Did I want to? Hell to the fucking freaking No.

Do I want to be the one who messes up the only thing that can upgrade Sakura's self-esteem? No either. I was stuck with this try-out.

Whatever, right now I need to clear my mind off these things. I took a soccer ball and began to dribble with it.

I love soccer. I love following the motion of the ball. I love constraining and twisting my muscles to be the only one possessing the ball makes you high of power and control. I love pushing my muscles until they were sore. But what I love the most, is hitting the ball go right through the net. It seems the balls screaming victory and that my heart fills up with so much intense emotion and exhilaration that you can, in my case, compare soccer to a hard drug.

As I played a little with the ball, thoughts came slowly overflowing me. When we were little Sakura and I did a lot of dancing together. It was the only thing we shared and that was what reproached us a first. I love dancing like I love soccer. In both ways, I love the ways every muscles aches at every seconds; makes you feel in control and you're at the same time turning emotions in motion. You're in sync with the space around you, transforming the air, creating space, reducing emptiness and turning it into a world of new fantasies; movements, twists, circles, punches, whirls, flicks, kicks. Every feelings melt in the force of the muscles, the muscles melt in movements and the movement melt into a feeling. It's the most amazing way of sharing and the most intense way of doing a catharsis.

If we give our all there is no way me and Sakura won't be able to make it as cheerleaders. I know it. And I love sport and dance. So why shouldn't I like cheerleading? It's too…too much. Like too pretty, too cool, too seen, too stereotyped. It was everything she wasn't. And there's the fact that everyone look upon cheerleaders. Yeah, not only are they popular but with popularity came the scrutinizing eye of the crowd. I don't want to be part of that. I am fine with me and Sakura sticking with each other and not being seen by others. That's why I'll never let Neji find me. We began texting because of a mistake. He was supposed to compose the number of a girl he had flirted with but he misunderstood her six for a five and ended up texting me. He must thought I was fun because our texting became more frequent. But I'm only doing that for fun. There's nothing more interesting in Neji.

Anyway, back to the cheerleading topic. I know that Sakura's really in for it but she can't do it if I won't. Sakura's such a strong headed, determined, strong willed and independent woman. I don't understand when it came to school or to people she seems to hide behind that role of a fragile petite girl. She's been mocked so much when we were little. Always bullied and tossed around. I know she feels insecure about being treated like that again in here. And I know she's pained to see that people always seem to see her as a nerd. She want to prove them wrong and make them see that she can be so much more.

After Tsunade sama's speech, she was really thoughtful. Sakura knew that what the older woman said was true. It was an important year of our youth. It's time to define ourselves and develop ourselves in many ways but there she is; the (self-proclaimed) weirdo who didn't get a chance to be seen as anything other than a nerd. She wanted something different this time. And there it was; the perfect opportunity. Her long lost childhood friend Yamanaka Ino proposing her to be a cheerleader. Even with her need to accomplish herself as something more she would never had accepted to something that implied a so drastic change in her lifestyle. But lucky her there was another place available; a place that could be filled by me. I was the little push she needed to feel brave enough to accept that change.

And I feel so bad for not being happy for her right now but preoccupied by my little world. Okai, maybe she wanted changes but I didn't want them, no matter how good they may be to me. Tsunade's speech didn't affect me. Well maybe a little. Maybe I'm glad to do some soccer. But that's it.

I know I can't let Sakura down on this one. And even if I had the choice, I would've done that try-out and tried really hard to get in if only for Sakura's sake.

"What are you doing here?" commanding voice asked me as harsh white eyes pierced into my skull.

At last, Mr Hyuuga we meet. Let me introduce me. I'm the brunette you're trying to find.

"I'm cooking" I said with an ironical voice.

He didn't seem to have found that one funny cause not only didn't he take away his hard look on me but his jaw also clenched in what seemed pure fury.

"I'm practicing. What does it look like?" I said trying to keep a bored expression. Just to play it cool you know.

"This field is for Konoha High School sports team's use only. Go find a park for little girls to play and let the men do the real thing."

If there was something I can't support, it's sexism. He. Was. Going. Down.

To hell.

Like they say a picture's worth a thousand word huh? Well needless to say I didn't took time to think of a good reply. I only grabbed the ball and kicked it so hard that it went right through the net, flying across the entire field as we were at the other end of the field.

Maybe I should have mentioned to that chauvinist pig that little girl can have strength and a hundred percent accuracy when it came to gaoling. Well, not every little girl but I do.

I tried to hide the smug look on my face when I turned to him. By the time we had our little chat the rest of the team had arrived.

"I'm the new attacker." I shot him a fierce look, defying him to doubt my words after what he saw.

He tilted a little is head, strands of hair falling over his muscled shoulder.

Ok, I have to admit that he is gorgeous. I don't know if it's because he saw my appreciative look upon his features or because he recognised me as the new player but he gave me a nod with his trademark smirk.

"Let's begin."

I don't know why but it seemed that it was more than just beginning the training that he talked about. Chills went down my spine at the thought of him finding my identity. But it was nothing to how my muscles paralysed when he came right behind me and whispered into my hear: "May I know your name?"

His warm breathe contrasting the glacial that crisped my muscles. I slowly turned his way and met a his piercing eyes who gleamed with amusement.

I nearly choked when I said my name but I regained composure fast and turned away giving him my back. Loudly enough I said "Tenten" and with that I began the warm up laps the others were doing.

* * *

Neji in the soccer field and Neji on texto was two very different things. I always got accustomed by the playful, sort of pervert Neji. The one who seemed to be taking life as it goes.

But Neji's on the soccer field is the whole opposite. He's commanding, harsh, demanding, severe, ruthless, inconsiderate, strict, unsympathetic… And the list goes on.

But I have to give to that bastard that at least he didn't treat differently because of my gender. Since the formal coach wasn't here (something about him being lost on the road of life), Neji was being the one leading this training.

I have to say that I felt really nervous each times his eyes inspected me during the training. Maybe it's because I'm the only girl on the team but something felt different when he was watching over me then when he was watching over someone else. It was like something animal was growing inside of him, like hunger or hunt. And that was seriously creeping me out.

Neji Hyuuga take for granted that I'll not be an easy prey.

When we finished training I got chased down by a really strange boy. The bowl-cut black haired boy stopped in front of me a huge grin gracing his sweating face. Somehow his thick eyebrows didn't surprise me…

"Tenten!" He panted.

Oh. My god.

"Lee!" I grinned so hard it made my cheeks hurt but I didn't care I only jumped on him and gave him a bear hug which he returned.

In our europhoria we lost balance and found ourselves on the grass laughing like maniacs.

Lee was best friend forever since I was born. He was my neighbour and we were constantly glued to each other. We did karate, soccer, swimming together. We build a a house in the three of my garden. Every Friday we would watch movies together. I slept at his house like every day since my mom was travelling a lot because of her actress career. His adoptive father, Gai, became like my father too. We even have a picture of the two of us when we were three years old taking a bath together. But we had to separate when I was six to go live with my mom new lover and his daughter, Sakura.

Seeing Lee again is like a breath of fresh air, it's like seeing the first ray of spring sunshine.

"Oh god Lee, I've missed you so much. You have no idea how my life has gone upside down since our careless day. "

Finding Lee back was like retrieving something lost about myself. It was like happiness began to show its nose again. Lee is like my brother.

"Me too ten, I've missed you really much. I wanted to approach you before but Neji would've taken that as slacking off!"

I laughed at this. Lee hasn't changed. Even when we were little he was such a hard worker. For him, being a slacker is like a crime worth jail time.

"He seems a little uptight no?" I asked.

"Maybe a little" He chuckled. "But he's a great captain. I've known him since five grade so I can tell that he may be bossy but it's worth it. Plus, he really cares about his team not just about winning."

I nodded. That don't surprise me.

"But," he warned me. " I recomand you to getting to close to him. He has quite a liking in woman but do not treat them very youthfully." Lee frowned. " I wouldn't like it to see my little flower getting hearbroken by my bestfriend. This would be uneasy, even for me."

After a moment of reflexion, he smiled and waved his hand like that would never happen. That's true, I'm too much of a badass for Hyuuga to handle. He's not the one to loose time and energy on a plain girl like me when there are lots of beauties out there craving for a simple smile from him. Plus, I knew how he proceede with girls. No there was no way I could fall for Hyuuga Neji.

"Come on Lee! The only way Neji could hurt me would be on the field or during training." I smiled as he laughed.

* * *

Next time real things begin. We'll be introducing the guys. Wooooo. Plus i'll do some Neji POV and Sasuke POV. (: I just need a little help. I'm from quebec so we don't have the same school system as most of the countries. I just wanted to know in what year seventeen years old teenagers would be. I'm talking about highschool and all bu it's maybe college. Or well I really don't know, clarifications would be apreciated!

If you have any request or anything tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! I'm glad you people like this story! I'll try to update as fast as I can but in a few weeks I'll be studying for my final exams so I can't promise lots of update during the end of May.

First of all

I'd like to thank _**birdbwainzxd**_ for pointing out my grammar mistakes! I'm really trying to improve my writing skills in English because I know how frustrating it is when you read a story full of mistakes. Personally I can't stand it, mostly in French texts because that is my first language. So if you find any mistakes don't be shy to tell me I really appreciate it!

With the comment of _**kitten9322 **_I realised I forgot to mention about the couples that I will feature in this story. For the pairings I'm really a traditional naruto couples fan: sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten (of course) and shikaino. For the last one, it may have some shikatema because I really like this couple too but I tend to prefer shikaino. I don't know why maybe because Ino is so loud and Shikamaru likes quiet so much. Or because Ino is like so obsessive and Shikamaru just doesn't give a damn. Their dynamic is so interesting to develop! But I'm still open to suggestions and if I see that a lot of people prefer Shikatema or something I may end the story with Shikatem. With who Shika will end up is always some kind of mystery in all my stories.

If you like any crack pairing or something I'll try to add in a little scene for you to enjoy!

**Oh and by the way, in chapter two ( I forgot to write it) it was : Day 8 and there were 102 remaining days before their prom. **

Also thanks to_** Love Is Only a Word**_and _**Smiley-Chan**_ for helping me with the highschool/college thing! All the characters are seniors. I know Itachi and Deidara should be older but I don't care because I love the two too much to not include them in my story. :) Anyway I'll stop there and let you enjoy the new chappie!

**Chapter 3**

**Day 9 **

**Remaining Days: 101**

**Dear Panda Lover, **

It's been over a week and you seem to be impossible to find. At least I've gathered eight things about you:

You're a brunette.

You may be friend with Sakura Haruno but you could also only be a nice human being caring for others (which I doubt).

You play soccer.

You hate spinaches.

You favourite ice cream flavour is mint chocolate.

You like to watch old movies (preferable with Audrey Hepburn) when you're sad.

You have a teddy bear whose name is always changing because you never remember the name you gave it.

When you were little you wanted to adopt a panda and take it home with you.

This doesn't help me at all. I can't find you with this kind of information. Today, give me something concerning the school. Who you hang with or what club did you join?

**Dear creepy stalker, **

I can't believe you wrote down everything I told you. This kind of gives me the chills. And not the one Travolta talks about at the end of _Grease_. If you were half the genius I thought you were you'd have figured who I was! The details you're asking are way too revealing. There's still time for you to find me before prom but with that negative attitude of yours you'll never catch me.

Got to do some homework,

Ciao

Neji POV

I watched my IPhone with dissatisfaction. The more time passes the more I feel like… powerless. I always had everything in control. Girls are preys and I'm the hunter. I'm not supposed to feel powerless. When I proposed my deal to the mysterious brunette, I thought it would be the most exciting hunt ever. I do not like to feel helpless. I swear to god that if I have to turn this whole school upside down to find her, I will. Even if she's ugly or if it's a goddamn man. What's really important? Winning.

"Hn. You still haven't found her?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet."

He smirked.

We were resting on the school's rooftop. Football training had been hard today. Even I had to admit it. Shikamaru was sleeping as usual. Naruto was…

"She got you begging for mercy, Yeaah yyeeaaah yyeaaah. Why won't she release you? Yeaaa yeaaah…"

Naruto was doing what he did the best: annoying people.

"Naruto, shut up." Sasuke said.

And Sasuke was Sasuke.

In response, I only frowned. I don't care about them nagging me. What I dislike are problems unsolved.

Naruto only laughed before slurping some more ramen. Since I'm eating lunch with Naruto I've lost my appetite. I made a disapproving grunt. By the way Sasuke was grimacing I knew he thought the same.

"Don't you at least have a clue?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. I know she's friend with Haruno Sakura. That'll help me a lot since I know she doesn't have a lot of friends."

Sasuke smirked as we began to leave the rooftop.

"That could have been a good way of finding the brunette." He said.

"Why 'could have been'?" I inquired while walking toward the stairs.

"Because now she's in the cheerleader squad and she'll began to have way more friends. Plus, she's hanging out with Ino which leaves you with a lot of girls befriending Sakura now. Forget that track."

I grunted.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "The clumsy pink haired girl? Ow man I'm looking forward to see this girl on the cheerleading team. I'm sure she's going to trip over someone and make the pyramid fall!"

Slightly amused I turned to watch Sasuke whose eyes became unreadable.

"Hn Uchiha, you don't have a thing for pinkie; do you?" I teased.

He raised a brow at me while descending the stairs.

"Troublesome, so why did you go find that chick in cafeteria?"

I smirked. Why Sasuke why?

Trust Shikamaru with his IQ of 200 to know what to say. That's when it hit me; I stopped walking down the stairs and looked down on Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru." I called. "The smartass you are must know who the mysterious brunette is."

"Yeah I know who she is." He yawned.

HA I KNEW IT!

"So tell me." I asked casually but inside I'm doing a little dance of joy. Needless to say that nobody will ever know that side of me; ice cube attitude until the end.

Silence

"No." he finally said when we reached the exit.

Hmm… Today's warm and sunny. Blue sky, green grass, girls beginning to wear shorts, cheerleaders beginning to practice outside again… summer is arriving. I smirked.

But wait a second.

"No"? Hyuugas don't take "no" as an answer. It's not even an answer.

"What do you mean 'No'?" I questioned in disbelief walking toward the football field.

"It would be way too easy for you. Come on what's the fun for you or me if I told who it was? What's the point of the deal if you don't find her yourself? And there I thought you were such a heartthrob. Pathetic."

"True" I scowled.

"Anyway, I got to go." Shikamaru said walking toward the bleachers on the field.

Well it didn't take a genius to know he was going to see a certain blond.

Tenten POV

"Tenten hurry up! We're late for the try-out!" Sakura called me.

"Wait just a sec I'm responding to a text." I said.

"Just tell him that you have homework to do and let's go!" She said dragging me.

"Ok, ok! No need to be pushy!" I exclaimed.

I can only imagine the disappointed look on the Hyuuga's face.

This made me smile. Oh yeah. Tenten 1 – Neji 0.

Ino POV

I'm not worried. Seriously, I'm not even stressed that Sakura and Tenten are late or that we may have to give up the championship. No, I'm not bothered at all.

I felt someone squeezing my shoulder. I turned toward my lazy best friend.

"Ino. It's going to be ok."

"Yeah, right Shikamaru. I'm perfectly fine…Chillin' feelin' the breeze you know…" I tried to add a little Jamaican accent to the last part… It seems it didn't work…

I gave a little awkward laugh.

"Never do that again." Was all he said with his bored eyes.

There are nuances in his bored eyes. There's the bored angry expression, the bored tired expression, the bored sarcastic expression, the bored I-don't-give-a-damn expression, the bored I'm-in-peace-with-myself expression, the bored happy expression, the bored disgusted expression… Well you see the point. When you get to know Shikamaru you get used to these. But to know them all… you have to be a master like me. I'll teach you.

I smiled as I blocked the sunrays with my hand. It was a nice day so we decided to set their try-out on the field. Shikamaru's presence always seemed to soothe me. Maybe it's because he's so indolent that it creates a big aura of serenity around him. Or maybe it's because I always feel so secure with him, all the memories I have with him are comforting and heart-warming. I took a glance at his sweaty forehead. Damn, I still can't believe he became football captain.

One day he told me he wanted to be in the team. I just laughed because I thought it was a sarcastic comment. When I told him I wanted to be a cheer he kept criticizing my choice, telling me it was just another cliché thing for being popular and that we didn't need anyone but ourselves. He said that cheerleaders were nothing but airheads and that's why they could fly so high when they did their acrobatics. This infuriated me; we had a big fight over that. On one side I was so angry he couldn't understand my desire and my love for this sport (because cheerleading isn't about skirts and pretty girl, it's takes strength, flexibility, cardio, balance and confidence). On the other side I knew he was right: if I became a cheer it would put a strain on our friendship. Even if I didn't like it, I wasn't a fool and I knew that in this college, like any other one, was run by cliques. But soon after I was accepted as a cheer he told me he was trying out for the football team. I just couldn't believe it. I never thought Shikamaru could run. But he can and he got in and being the smartass he was he got noticed pretty fast by the coach Asuma-sensei because he came up with really good strategies. Now he's the captain and he get to make up the game plan. I was so proud of him. I'm always proud of that bastard.

Oh god they still aren't there. Ok, now I'm really stressing out. I felt Shikamaru's arm sneaking around my shoulders.

"Ino, relax."

I nodded as I rest my head on his torso.

"Shika, you stink."

I could sense him roll his eyes.

"So why are you still in my arms?"

"Because I stink too. We are two stinky people sharing their stinking."

He chuckled, I smiled.

"Charming." He said.

"How was your training?" I asked.

"Harsh. Asuma-sensei really wants us to win the championship this year. We never worked so hard. I'm afraid some guys aren't taking this high level of pressure as good as I do. I think few will quit."

"Not a chance! You're the best leader ever! If you talk to them they'll stay. Say something encouraging! You remember the time I couldn't find the shoes I wanted to match that yellow sundress and I had to put the white ones?"

"Yeah, it was my cousin's wedding and we were seven. You kept yourself locked in the bathroom for like four hours before your mom and my mom send me to search you. So troublesome, always was and always will be."

"Shut up!" I poked him in the ribs for revenge. "Anyway, you told me to just take off my shoes if I didn't like them. I was like no way I would look like a barefoot fool with no elegance. You did the sweetest thing ever. You took off your shoes and your socks and you said that we would be two barefoot fools with no elegance."

He smiled. "Even with that you asked me a piggy back. Such a princess attitude…" he said amused.

"Always was and always will be!" I stated.

We shared a grin.

"Anyway, what do you want me to do with my team? Take my shoes off?"

"No, but show them that you are in this together and that everybody has a responsibility toward the other because you are a team: you win together and you lose together."

He said nothing. I could tell he was deep in thoughts.

"You hanging out with me finally did improve your thinking skills." He teased. Well I think he teased.

I was about to say something when I noticed a blur of pink.

"FOREHEAD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "YOU'RE FUCKING LATE YOU RETARD!"

"I know but it wasn't me it was Tennie's faauult…" she whined pointing the "I don't fucking care let's get this over with" Tenten.

I sighed as they began to prepare their routine. I really hope they're good enough they are our last hope.

(A/N : if you want to listen to the song they are dancing on .com/watch?v=IOYA2_8VG5g&feature=related)

After the first note of a remixed "Hey soul sister" I knew they would do it. They were perfectly in sync. It's like they communicated by telepathy. If they can be in harmony with the team as much as they were together, it would be fantastic. Their moves were strong but seemed to be done with ease. They were sexy and playful with their environment; two things public loves. Their posture was always maintained and their arms weren't slopping. Their wrists didn't break. They had rhythm and grace, I could see with the corner of my eyes lots of students stopping to stare at the duo. I already knew their acrobatics would be good since I know Sakura was a gymnast along with Tenten. Sure they had a lot of qualities but there is a lot of work to do. First they have to work on the smile and the cheerful attitude, mostly Tenten. Second, they need more tonus and vigour. Plus, we need to teach them some basic moves like high v, etc… They have to cheer like their lives depended on it. But that won't be a problem because as soon as I will start training them, the way they cheer will be the only thing they'll cling on to save their dear life. Mwuahahahaa.

"By the sound of you laugh I guess they're in." Shikamaru stated.

I cracked up even more.

"Ino, stop with the devilish laugh. It's scaring me out." He sighed.

He was giving me the bored traumatized look. I guess there are things that you can't get used to even with time. My sadistic laugh is one of them.

When they finished I glanced at the other team members who nodded at me in approval.

"GIRLS!" I screamed. "YOU'RE IN!"

I went to them and began to explain to them some of the things they had to know now they were cheering:

"First you have to know that football team and cheerleading team always do a fund-raising activity for a different foundation every month. Since we cheer a lot for them Shika and me thought it was a good idea to pair up a cheer and a football player so you get to know the people you are cheering for and on the other way around the footballers feel more encouraged when they're close to the person who's cheering for you. Tsunade-sama, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, our coach, really like the idea. We even saw improvement within the cheer squad and the football team perfomances. There is no discussion." I said hastily the last sentence after seeing Tenten open her mouth.

She scowled and I continued.

"This month super extra duper fun activity is funfair. It's going to be really exciting. You'll fill the spot that Brittany and Amanda had, you know the girls with the screwed ankle and elbow. So Tenten..." I grabbed my clip board. "You'll be at the kissing boot during the afternoon with Hinata and Matsuri. For the evening, you'll be paired with Neji. You'll be in charge of the cartwheel. Yay!" I said with a smile. "Sakura… Sakuraa.. You'll be in the… oh what's in name already? You know you sit on a plank and people throw balls at a target and when you hit the bulleyes the person sitting on the plank falls in the water? Well anyway you're doing that in the afternoon, with me. I hope you have a sexy bikini." I winked at her. "And for the evening you'll be at the snack boot with Itachi-san. I'm sorry the other Uchiha was already taken elsewhere." I teased her. She flushed to a deep fuchsia shade. I'm sorry Sakii I couldn't help it.

"Oh and one more thing," I recalled. "You were really good…" Sounds of approbation came from the other team member. "But you didn't smile. So I'll be assigning you the task to smile all day long during the funfair day. I'll be watching Sakura and Hinata will be watching Tenten! So keep smiling!" I grinned before leaving.

Like I wanted to hear Tenten complain. Plus, I had to find Kiba; he's like my ride home and my boyfriend but mostly my ride home. Ha! Ha! Just kidding! He's my boyfriend. You could say he's the skater type. We met in… strange circumstances. Maybe one day I'll tell you about it and how we fell in love against all odds.

'Ah Shikamaru left' I remarked as I checked around me before going to the parking lot.

I feel like I'm forgetting something important… I'm just so tired. I'm going home to rest a little.

Sakura POV

I felt so happy! Not only because I was accepted in the cheer team but because in the first time of my life that I get to be recognised for something else than my good grades. I love dancing so much; I just can't wait to begin! Minus the funfair thing everything was _great_!

I know Tenten isn't as excited by this as me but she's still happy to have an opportunity to dance and do gymnastic again.

Yaay! It's like someone up there finally got some pity for me and decided to make my life a little simpler. Oh yeah.

I skipped happily the empty hallways. School ended a long time ago so there was nobody around.

Chance was finally on my side. To celebrate this I did a little dance of victory. Swing the butt, put your arms in the air and do shake the knees: you got the dance of victory. Oh yeah.

"Ahaaannn oohh yeaaahh. Who's the chick? Who got in? I did, I did. Oohhhh yyeeaaah!"

He chuckled.

My entire body froze. Who chuckled? WHO?

I slowly turned around. I already knew who it was since this kind of things happens to me frequently. Tenten says that if a day goes by without me screwing something up; the end of the world would happen the next day.

Really did I have to be surprised when I met his onyx eyes? Really? Mouth dropping, eyes narrowing, cheeks tainted with pink and all the rest? Was it really necessary?

He started walking toward me. All I wanted was to runaway but you got to hate it when your muscles won't do what your brains told them. Come on muscles, please, just… make me run. Since I was stuck in front of him I tried to recover some composure. I closed my mouth and allowed my eyes to regain a normal size. But for the blush on my cheeks I couldn't help. Was it hot or what? Oh yeah it was 9 on the Richter hottie scale.

Holy shit. He was centimeters away from my face and he kept approaching his lips until they reached my ear.

"Why is that whenever I'm around you; you can't talk?" He murmured amused.

"I-I can talk." I said with a shaky voice. Damn, not the shaky voice.

"So tell me something smart." He defied me.

"When a weak acid reacts with a strong base there's formation of a buffer solution and with that you can find you constant of acidity which helps you a lot…" I stopped.

I'm really a screw-things-over kind of person. You surely have a friend that talks without thinking? Well I'm that type of friend.

He smirked and began to walk away. All the enthusiasm I had now is slowly transforming into depression. I wanted to grab him and tell him that I wasn't such a desperate I didn't love him like he thought I did. That I'm not easily charmed and that I can talk like normal persons do. But I couldn't because even if I wasn't in love there was something in this boy that made my world turns upside down when he was near me.

He stopped walking.

"Do you want to be my lab partner?" he asked out of the blue.

What? What is he talking about? We're not even in the same class and we're like at the end of the year; lab partner were already made. Except for me because I came late in the school year and everyone already was set in teams. It didn't bother me since people always tend to let me do all the work; I prefer being alone than being used by someone else.

This time I won't fail.

"This can't happen since we're not even in the same class." I specified.

"Yeah but Tsunade-sama will let you join my class. She's desperate for me to cooperate once in my life. I don't like working with others; they are stupid."

So he didn't think I was stupid? I felt my lips smiling. Damn it why is my entire body against me? He must have noticed too because he smirked again.

"See you tomorrow at ten." He ordered, turning his back on me.

I just stood there in utter disbelief. That was the most unexpected thing ever. Like how would feel if the hottiest hottie on earth just asked you to be his lab partner? You would be happy no? So why do I feel so uneasy about it? And that bastard, I never said yes. And walking away without even explaining to me what was the experience of tomorrow? How can I prepare myself?

Oh god. And I thought life would be simpler from now on. Keep dreaming Sakii… keep dreaming.

Tenten POV

Ok seriously Tsunade-sama's crazy. I can't do soccer, cheer, arts club, prom organizing club and be the secretary of the goddamn president of kiss-my-ass council students. What the hell? I thought she wanted us to develop our qualities not to drive ourselves to the edge of a nervous breakdown. I mean it's been one week already and I can barely survive. Neji-bastard with soccer… god this guy drives me crazy: "No you don't do it right! Run faster! Kick harder! You dribble like a girl (no kidding?)! Do you even have muscles? WHAT THE FUCKIN SHIT ARE YOU DOING? THE NET IS THERE! JUST KICK IT, KIIIICCKK" Man this guy must have PMS issues or something. He's like so collected and cool in real life but as soon as he's training it's like he transforms into a tyrannical hysteric man.

Being part of the student council isn't better. Oh did I tell you that Itachi (he's like the perfect guy : football player, straight A student, he even do voluntary work at the hospital) is like the president of the student council? Yeah, so much fun. He's like worse than Neji. He really thinks I'm a fucking secretary. "Tenten did you plan the schedule of the events of this month? Tenten, where is my coffee? Tenten, the photocopies I told you to make where are they? Tenten did you finish preparing the meeting room? Tenten did you send the messages I haven't time to send because I am busy putting out a stick out my ass? (okay I added the last part)" GODAMMIT He's going to make me hate my name. My beautiful name. BASTARD! He even told me that I had to put tight skirt and heels. I was just about to punch him when Deidara came into view. Ah at least he's there. He's the art club founder and president, that's where I met him. It's like the only guy who doesn't seem to bring me to an intense fury. No screw what I said. He does infuriate by constantly hitting on me.

I mean I know how to handle a paintbrush; I didn't need him to be guide my hand with his. And who's the fucktard that said that you needed to have a straight back when you fucking do sculpture? Because that gave an opportunity to that bastard to put his arms around me and "show me how it's done". I mean that was wrong on so many levels. He even said that he wished I was his model... for nude painting. I don't even know if that was a joke. I just kept hoping he would start laughing. Well he didn't and I don't want to think about it anymore. At least, Hinata is also in the art club.

When I thought it couldn't be worse… I had to become a fucking cheer. What's so bad about it? Well it's not cheering that infuriates it's cheering for the football team because you know what? It seems that the entire male population that decided to make my life a living hell is part of that ridiculous football team. Oh yeah, Neji, Itachi _and_ Deidara are footballers. And you know what they say about cheers and footballers? Well if you don't just spend a day in Konoha High School. Yeah you'll know how close they are; in fact they are so close that they do one activity per month together to raise money for different foundations. I think I have to blame Ino and Shikamaru for that. Being so close together forces the teams to get close to one another.

So the super great magnificent idea Ino had? Pair up a cheer and a football guy for every monthly activity. This month's super theme? FUNFAIR! And who got to do the fucking kissing boot? Who? WHO? Yeah, me. You got it right. But I don't get to do it all day. After that Neji and I will be in charge of the cartwheel. I feel cheerful. And you feel the sarcasm in what I just said.

Oh god I was running late, like always. Itachi's going to kill me. I'm the one who has the papers about the budget.

Last time he said that today there will be a meeting about a fundraising activity. Now I know he's talking about the funfair thing.

"Sorry I'm late," I breathed out as I entered.

Eleven pairs of eyes looked up on me. I'm a quick counter. There were four cheers, five football players, Tsunade-sama who looked bored as hell and Jiraya-sama, the vice-principal, who was excited at the sight of the cheers who hadn't the time to change themselves from their uniform. I was still in my gym clothes which consisted of a tight short (an obligation when you do back flips) and a simple t-shirt. Five eyes got my attention.

First one: the amused, full of hints look – Deidara

Second one: cold, piercing, calculating and kind of thrilled look – Neji.

Third one: I'm-going-to-kill-you-where-are-the-photocopies-I told-you-to-make look – Itachi

Fourth one: soft look – Hinata

Fifth one: Ha this is getting interesting look – Tsunade-sama (She's so evil!)

"Where is Ino?" Itachi asked me.

"I don't know…Should I?" I asked with a smile just to anger him more.

"Tenten…" he grunted.

"She was with you the last time I saw her." Shikamaru explained. (I'm beginning to know quite a lot of names around here.)

"Y-yes we c-can't talk a-about the f-funfair is I-Ino-san i-isn't t-there." Hinata gulped.

"No Hina-chan! We actually can! Who needs a blond haired blue eyed lousy girl anyway? A blond guy said cheerfully. I think Lee told me his name was Naruto; he's in the soccer team too.

"Yeah right why do we need a blond haired blue eyed lousy girl when we have the boy version?" Neji said while looking at Naruto.

"You see! Even Neji-teme thinks so!" He said.

"Enough." Itachi cut. "Tenten I'm going to kill you (told ya) where the photocopies I told to make (I knew it) and why aren't you in the heels and tight skirt I told you to put? (Haven't seen that coming)"

I stood in choc looking at Itachi. Was he fucking serious?

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, no. I won't. Not now, not ever."

"Fine, then you're fired." He stated.

"I'm not even paid."

"I don't care get lost."

I should be happy and just walk away. Yay, no more stupid student council! But doing that was like giving Itachi a right to be such an ass. Oh damn my freaking pride.

"No. I'm staying and you better say nothing or else I'll beat the shit out of you." I said confidently.

People tried to restrain their laughs as I sat down next to Itachi. I knew what I said was like something that would never happen since Itachi was way more stronger than me. But my confidence seemed to have amused him enough to calm him.

Yeah.

"Fine, but look at least presentable. I like to work with people who take things as seriously as I do."

Wow that was the first time that Itachi talked to me like a human being.

"I'll try." I said but in my head I was like "yeah keep dreaming you arrogant jerk".

The rest of the meeting went by without much problem. The only hic is that you couldn't make a decision without Ino; she's like a control freak. Fortunately she was at home so Shikamaru called her and put her on speakers. This was quite awkward because at first there was a boy voice and a giggle. I swear I could have seen Shikamaru's jaw clench even if it went unnoticed by the rest.

At the end of the meeting, Neji came toward me and asked me something I wish he would never ask me.

"I need your phone number." He said.

It wasn't a demand. It was an order. But I couldn't give it to him or else he'll find out I'm the one he's searching.

"Hmm why?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

Why… I knew exactly why. He needed to join me for the funfair thing and being part of his team he had to know how to contact me if he needed it. OH MY GOD WHAT IF LEE GAVE HIM MY NUMBER? Well no silly because if it was the case he wouldn't be asking you! I'm really dumb sometimes… but I need to warn Lee as soon as I get out of this.

He was getting impatient.

"Just give me your number. Anyway you're not the kind of girl I would chase down (it's exactly what you doing) and it's not like I would text you every day (if you only knew who I am); so just give me your phone." He said.

"I don't have one." I took the easy path.

"So what's that?" He said gesturing to the phone in my head.

Shit. I swear that hanging out with Sakura began to have a strain on my capacity of screwing things up.

"That's a friend's phone." I quickly said. "She left it in our last class together, I was about to call her and set a meeting where I could give it to her back."

He looked at me suspiciously. He didn't believe me but he had no other choice.

"Fine, then give me the phone number of your home."

"No problem" I said as I searched for a pen.

I took his hand and began to write it down. He flinched at the contact. I raised a brow in his direction. Like wasn't he supposed to be such a player? A girl taking his hand shouldn't make him flinch.

"Hurry up" He said.

PSM I told you.

Ah Neji, what I'm going to do with you? Your little game is beginning to get dangerous for me.

But I kind of loved it. Tonight when I'll be home, I'll tell him what he wanted. I'll tell him something more revealing on my identity.

Shikamaru POV

It was really amusing to see how Neji is clueless.

"… you not the kind of girl I would chase down.." he said. I smirked

"… it's no like I would text you every day…"

I smirked even more. What is even more amusing than the fact that he doesn't know that she's the girl he's looking for, it's that he's beginning to gain an interest in her. He's like getting interested in two girls that are in reality the same one.

This is going to be even more fascinating to see. Tenten I hope you're good at hide and seek.

**Dear Clueless boy, **

I never thought that I would do that but there is a little information worth its price.

Today? We talked to each other.

Lee Pov

I was walking home with Neji when he stopped abruptly. By the look he had when he looked at the text it must have been her mysterious girl. I smiled. Ah! This must be the youthful springtime of youth that Gai-sensei always talks about!

I frowned as he took a pen and a piece of paper and began to write down all sorts of names. I knew better than to ask him what he was doing since he was deep in concentration. Curious, I leaned over to see a bunch of names. I saw that Tenten was written down.

At the moment my phone vibrated too. As soon as I read the message I looked over Neji who was too deep in thought to notice anything else. I sighed in relief. I swear this guy can read minds when he wants too. It's still a wonder how he still didn't figure out who the girl was.

**Lee, **

**I'm sure Neji told you about the girl he's trying to find. Well it's me… promise me to not give him my phone number or anything. I told him I don't have a cell phone. Please can you cover me?**

**Delete this as soon as you finish,**

**Tenten **

I deleted the message and texted her back.

**Yosh! No prob Ten! I'll stay silent you have my words! But be careful…**

**Lee :-)**

I know that this is a time where I should be torn between my friendship with Neji and my friendship with Tenten. But I'm not. Like I said, Neji is in his springtime of youth and he needs this to know how to treat the youthful lotuses that are young girls. I always felt quite sorry for Neji because he thought that love consisted in flirting, making out and saying goodbye the next day. I just know that something between the two is different. Even if he doesn't know that she's _the_ girl, he never looked at another girl the same way as he does with Tenten during training; with respect and a different interest than a physical one.

I just hope no one gets hurt.

Neji POV

I was walking home with Lee when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was her.

I frowned. We talked to each other… I began to recall all the girls I had a conversation with. There were like a hundred girls. But good for me I have good memory. I began to write down all the girls who I talked to today. There were ninety-three names. I will cross every single name until I found the one. I could already cross my cousin's name. She's way too shy to play games like that.

Now with this list; the hunt can really begin.

I smirked. This is getting fun.

Yaayyy so it's the end of Chapter 3 ! Hope you liked it. It was a longgg onnee to excuse the long wait I caused you guys. Anyway I'd really like to thank all the readers and mostly the reviewers. With your ideas, you feedbaks and your compliments; it really encourages me to update fast. This week I was like oh my god I have to update, I don't want to make them wait too long! Being a reader myself I know how it,s frustrating to wait on a story that is updated every three months! :P

Next chappie there will be more nejiten moments and more texts between the two, I promiise :D

Anyway, a biiiiiiig biiiggg thanks to : (I'm so glad a got so much reviews this took me by surprise! :D)

Michiko-naoki, Crestfallenfeline, Blood-Gaara-Blood, RejectedxPancakes (this made me laugh! I never reject pancakes!) , AutumnApple, SaturnXK, Dreaming 101, DarkAnonymous234, Birdbwainz, Love is Only a word, Smiley-chan (you and spider's thread are the one who inspired to continue it! :D) , kitten 9322,


	4. Chapter 4

Oh no, I'm really in front of a dilemma. I wanted to make this a Shikaino but I see that a lot of people want it to be Shikatema. I really don't know what to do. It made me kind of sad because I really like ShikaIno. There will be Shikatema of course but I don't know with who Shikamaru will end. Damn that bastard for not choosing between too hot blondies.

Plus, I don't know if you remember but I'd like to recall that they are attending a really rich school. So the funfair is like a biig deal.

So! Special thanks to **ruffenight teneji** (is it normal that each time I wrote your name it would disappear when I saved the document on fanfiction?) who inspired me for the Itachi scene. I didn't want Itachi to play that role but I found it quite interesting! As for the rest of your ideas, they may happen in the chapters to come! ;)

Then again thanks to **Crestfallenfeline** and to **Love Is Only A Word** for pointing out my mistake!

**WARNING**: I know this chapter will contain A LOT LOT LOT of mistakes but seriously it's either that or I post it in like two weeks, because with my finals i don't have time anymooreee ! So I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. Like I said before I really hate it when I read stories full of mistakes and I feel bad knowing that I'm posting a chapter without the proper language quality! So please forgiive me!

**Kiss – I was made for loving you baby**

I was late and Ino was going to kill me. It was decided that the funfair would take place at a nearby park. All the stands were opening. There was a thick crowd of students who accepted to volunteer, teachers and technicians who were verifying the machines. Damn it! I can't find my way with all the stands here. They were a lot of attractions and a lot of stands of different sorts. There were the ones that sold food, the ones where you could with prizes (mostly teddy bears of all sizes). There was even a place where you can do karaoke and another one with DDR platforms. But with all that I still haven't seen the kissing booth.

"Tenten" Deidara smiled at me as he put an arm around me.

"Oh come on Deidara, leave me alone" I said. I wasn't in the mood today. Today was funfair. Today was all about kissing strangers and cartwheel with Neji.

I've got used to Deidara's flirty attitude since we began to hang out more often together. When he doesn't try to seduce me, he's really funny, nice and he has proven to be a really good listener. He always listens when I whine about my soccer and cheerleading practices. Surprisingly, he always comes up with something to make me smile. He's really a good friend even if he gets on my nerve when he's in his seductive mood. But I mean, he's just like that; it's nothing serious. He likes to mess around. He practically thinks of me like his sister or something.

"Oh someone's moody today." He smirked

"I'm not!"

I took off his arm and began to fasten my pace.

It was already 1:38PM and Ino told me that I had to be at the booth at 1:30 PM sharp. Since the two practices I had with her, I knew better than to disrespect her orders. But damn it, my bad habit of being late will get me killed one day.

"Come on Ten!"

"I'm not in the mood to support your twisted games Deidara." I told him as I began to run. "I'm late! And the funfair begins in like twenty minutes!"

"Wait" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

My eyes widened as he pushed me against something hard. I found myself trapped between a three and his massive chest. I tried to push him off but his muscled arms were surrounding me. Yeah, right. Football player. Just when I was about to protest his lips crashed against mines and one of his hands found its way to my neck as the other to my hips.

"What the fuck!" I pushed him off of me.

He gave me his lopsided smile.

"I didn't want anybody else to take your first kiss." He said digging his hands in his pockets.

"I lost my first kiss when I was twelve to a guy named Kankuro." I said sternly.

I still can't believe he did that.

"Well then at least I had your first kiss of the day." His smirk grew wider.

He turned around and began to jog to his stand. I touched my lips still burning from the kiss. I stood there stunned.

That's what happens when a game goes too far.

**Note to self: Deidara doesn't see you as a siste****r at all. Don't be fooled by friendly guys who like to fool around because they may have other thoughts. **

* * *

I arrived five minutes later in front of the most scaring Ino ever. Blue pupils in an ocean of red were staring straight at me. I couldn't tell if her eyes were red and puffy because of lack sleep or because she wanted to murder me. I think it was both.

"TENTEN!" she roared.

Everybody froze.

She looked like a drug addict who didn't get his daily amount of heroin, or maybe a chipmunk on sugar. In fact it was more like a mix of both.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? I HAD TO EXPLAIN HOW THINGS WERE GOING TO BE SET AND OH MY GOD!" she stopped.

"What are you wearing?" She said in a whisper.

Her eyes were tearing up. Oh god, no! Please, don't cry!

"A baggy pant?" I answered not sure if I had to.

Seriously I know I looked like nothing. I woke up late so I did a messy bun and put on whatever I had which consisted of black baggy pant and black tank top.

She closed her eyes and began to massage her temple.

"You're at the freaking kissing booth. Guys have to _want _to kiss you. You have to look at least cute. You look like a depressive old woman on crack who has to sell her body for a bottle of whisky."

Funny I was thinking the same about you seconds ago.

"Ino… I think you're like exaggerating. I'm not that worst." I defended myself.

"Oh my and look at the time," she said looking at her watch totally ignoring my intervention. "We haven't time for a makeover. But lucky you I brought a red sundress with me because I hesitated with that or the purple skirt and white tank top. But now I've made my mind so take the red dress"

I nodded.

"Hinata will take care to apply a little make up on you." She sighed fetching in her backpack. "Go change." She said handing me the dress.

At normal times I would have thrown a tantrum at the idea of putting a dress on; but Ino was mad and I care for my life.

* * *

Ino POV

I swear I'm going to kill someone today. Why is it always like that when you organize an event? It's like nobody cares that you're driving your ass off for this activity they just come around complaining about something or someone. Like I care. I mean I solve something somewhere and another shit pops up somewhere else. Can't they just be responsible?

"Ino, I can't find the technicians (neither can I)." "Ino the cotton candy machine hasn't arrived yet (what do you want me to do? Bring it on my back?)!" "Ino I lost the tickets for the raffle (make other damn it!)" "Ino the soda machine broke and there's soda everywhere (TAKE A MOP RETARD!)." "Ino I forgot to brink the decoration for the Hawaiian Café (oh really? It's not like I send you three sms to not forget!)"

If everybody did their parts there would be no freaking problem but no, you have to do everything and if things go wrong it's your fault.

Breathe Ino, breathe.

Damn it! Where is Tenten? I told her to be on time.

And where is Shikamaru?

I breathed deeply. How can he be so careless when nothing works? We organized this event together and now he is nowhere to be seen, leaving me to deal with all of this alone.

"Ino? Itachi called me.

Well with Itachi. I turned toward him. Itachi was helping me prepare the playlist for the deejay.

He was about to say something when Tenten arrived. Finally! She was the last one missing.

"TENTEN!" I screamed with all the rage that accumulated in me.

I am well aware of the fear I stroke in the hearth of everybody around us. I kind of loved it.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? I HAD TO EXPLAIN HOW THINGS WERE GOING TO BE SET AND OH MY GOD!" I stopped.

What is she wearing? I think I'm going to cry.

* * *

INO POV

I gave her a red little dress. It will be perfect for her since the kissing booth is decorated with a lot of white and red. She'll match perfectly.

The only thing I didn't thought of was the fact that she had bigger boobs than mine. I'm a b-cup and she's a C one and her hips were more curvaceous. The dress squeezed her boobs and since it was a V-neck it made one hell of a boob crack. The dress went just past mid-tight and hugged her curves pretty well. Her legs were ones of a dancer and her complexion was flawless. I smiled; this will bring a lot of boys which means money. And if we collect enough money for Konoha's Children Hospital with this funfair, our school will be eligible for the "Elite Grant". It's a prize that only the students who did the best things for their community can receive. Winning something like this is like a VIP pass to the Fire University, one of the most valued university in the world.

Tenten, you and your boobies, are going to make me go to a very prestigious university.

Devilish smile in place.

Then again where is Shikamaru? I shook my head as I began to walk toward Tenten.

I thought she looked smocking hot and by the stares she received; I wasn't the only one. When she came back a lot of guys began gazing at her. It wouldn't have bothered me (in fact It would have amused me) if they weren't slacking on their work. Heck, even Itachi stopped scratching and rewriting the play list to stare intently at her.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His eyes were so serious like he was analyzing something important.

I shook my head and went toward a fidgeting Tenten. All the staring must have made her uncomfortable. Hinata soon joined and began to apply mascara on her already long and thick eyelashes. It gave her eyes a mesmerizing look and created an aura of mystery around her. I'll never stop being astonished by the amount of "power beauty" that a little tube of mascara can hold.

"Okay, your task is pretty simple. You sit on the chair. Men line up. He puts the money first then you kiss him. It's 1$ for the cheek and 3$ for the lips" I said.

I looked at her hair and tugged on the elastic that retained her locks in a messy bun. I let down her cocoa locks as Hinata applied the last touch of gloss leaving her lips pink and shiny. Her hair fell to her mid back in a wavy cascade and framed her face perfectly.

"Girl, you're amazing" I said.

She smiled.

I turned around and saw Itachi glance then look down at the playlist. I smiled.

"It's true you're really pretty Tenten-chan!"Hinata said.

"Okai girls got to go! Need to change in my bikini for the stand I'm animating. And Hinata do not forget to watch Tenten's smile. She's at practice today. I'm counting on you!" I said as I began to walk away.

Anyway Hinata can't lie. I totally trust her.

* * *

Sakura POV

I tugged at my red polka dot bikini. I wasn't sure it was a good idea… Ino told me that I just need to sit on a plank and wait for someone to throw the ball at the target. If it hits the center with enough force it will active a mechanism which will make me fall into the a little pool.

I don't see the fun in that. But then again Tenten says I tend to analyze things too much to a point where nothing seems amusing anymore.

Maybe if I don't think it will be fun.

I smiled at my idea. Let's not think for a change, it won't hurt.

It was 14:18 PM and people were slowly arriving. Soon enough there was a crowd in front of the stand. Ino told me to go first because she had to solve something at the ice-cream stand.

So I climbed the ladder of the pool. It was a really big pool. Not what I thought it would be. I thought it would me shallower but it was three meters deep… I don't know why but I felt uneasy.

Stop Sakura, stop thinking. Have fun.

So I just smiled and went to sit down on the plank. The sunrays hit hard on my skin but were softened by the breeze whistling through the green leaves of the trees. I chased all negative emotions and tried to chase that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something just felt wrong. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I looked around. There were a way more people now. Ino is right this activity do attract a lot of people.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw onyx eyes followed by blues ones. Sasuke and Naruto. My heartbeat fastened and my hands became moist. My cheeks burned so much I just wanted to dive in the pool and escape the intense gaze he was giving me. It didn't help that I was half naked. I felt exposed.

I saw Ino behind him making me winks and two thumbs up.

At this moment the stand opened officially and someone gave three balls to Naruto. Sasuke was standing still, his eyes digging holes in my skin. I tried to focus on something else, like the clown who was holding a bouquet of multi-colored balloons. I smiled remembering the first funfair I went. I was with my dad.

THUCK

Shit. Naruto threw the first ball. He was grinning like a maniac. I thought my heart was going to explode. Really, this wasn't a good idea at all.

He was preparing himself for his second shot as I was trying to calm myself. I must have looked like a scared kitten because Ino gave me a worried look. I responded with a smile to reassure her.

THUCK

Ha! He missed it again. If it was Tenten she would have me down at her first try.

He prepared himself again for his last shoot.

SHIT

My eyes widened in horror and realisation as he threw the last ball.

"INO! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWI-"

I felt swallowed. I kicked, punched but it was too deep I couldn't gain the surface. How could… I forget… that I didn't know.. how to swim?

My head was going to explode… but maybe my lungs will give first….God…

I had no strength anymore, I was boneless. I gave in, I felt myself touch the ground. A ground encircling me with a warm embrace. I blur of black. Soft hair between in my fingers. Muscled arms grasping my waist. I gripped its shoulder, well-built and tanned shoulder. I cling to it, stung to it with every part of my body. I embraced the only thing still linking me to life. I couldn't think clearly anymore but it was like my lips brushed a jaw.

Everything went bright. I felt trapped in a strong hold, like it would never let me go or let me be hurt. I felt warm from the inside. Outside there was a breeze, the shifting of leaves.

I was exhausted, my eyelids were closing and my head fell on something warm, my nose snuggled deeper in the pit of a neck. I breathed in deeply the nice smell coming from it. From now on, this is the smell of life.

* * *

Sasuke POV

She's just the biggest idiot I know… after Naruto. How can someone forget he can't swim while he's hanging over a hollow pool?

Something was wrong in her face from the first time Naruto throw a ball. I tried to reason him that we could just go. Anyway I didn't even see the point in this activity. It was truly boring. But Naruto loved it.

She smiled.

But then a frown appeared. She was nervous. I could see it in the way her muscles tensed. You did have a nice body.

"Naruto," I whispered. "Let it go, let's go back to our stand."

"What? Are you afraid that I'll be the first guy to make your girlfriend wet?" He laughed at his innuendo before throwing his last ball.

My body crisped when she shrieked.

I took a run for it. I waited too long or I didn't run fast enough because at the time I dived in she was at the bottom of the pool. I swam to reach for her waist and pull her back. After trapping her safely in arms I swam to the surface. She gripped my shoulder like she was clinging to life. Her moves were uneasy. When we made it outside the water, I got shivers when her lips brushed my skin but I chased the thought it must have been a small breeze.

She was breathing faintly but surely. I could feel her breathe in the pit of my neck.

By the time we were out of the water there was a crowd gathering around us. The medic team of the school took Sakura in charge. Tsunade followed them closely.

I let out a sigh.

Naruto came to me with his usual grin though I didn't think it was a time to laugh.

"Just reminding you that you're shirtless and that fangirls aren't far," He said in a laugh.

Shit. I began to run for my life.

"SAASSUUKKEEE-KKKUUUUN"

The dobe was right.

"MARRYY-MEEEE!"

Hell, if I could I would dive in the pool again I would do it.

I heard Naruto laughing behind me as we were running away from these crazy girls.

"WHEN WE FINISH RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU FANGIRLS LET'S GO GET SOME COTTON CANDY!" I heard Naruto scream.

I didn't care. I turned around to take a last glance at the pool.

* * *

Hinata POV

I know it's mean but seriously I was getting sick of kissing freshmen that still haven't discovered what a deodorant is. I gave a glance to Matsuri who must have been thinking the same way I did because she would crinkle her nose every two seconds. At least, freshmen didn't ask a kiss on the lip, they were way too shy. Only seniors were confident enough. I would have felt awkward kissing a boy three years under my age.

Poor Tenten, it's been two hours and she had to smile for all that time. I think she had to give more kiss on the lips than me and Matsuri. Blame it on Ino's way too eye-catching dress.

She turned to me and tried to grimace while smiling which turned out to be really hilarious. We laughed real hard before the next one came and put a one dollar bill in the pot. We were sitting on simple chairs on a stage decorated with luscious lips and red roses. So classic. Give it to Ino to take stereotypes and turn it even more stereotypical. But I smiled nonetheless because it was Ino's way of being the dreamy and soft girl she really was under her layers of emotional instability.

"Hina-chaaan" I heard Tenten whine when another guy put a three dollar bill in the pot. "When are we finishing this?"

"T-there i-is two hours left b-but y-you can take a pause if you want," I said.

She nodded and I kissed another random guy. All that time I prayed that Neji wouldn't pass by this stand because if he knew he would beat up each one of the guy that kissed me. The only reason why I accepted doing this was…

I sighed. Stupid me.

My blond haired reason still hasn't show up. I just had this tiny hope that maybe, just maybe, he would… Well you see…

* * *

Lee POV

"So tell me again why you arranged this?" I asked.

"Arranged what?" He asked re-reading his list of names. He kept doing that since last week.

"Why are we doing the ice-cream stand when we were supposed to be doing something way more youthful like animating the soccer activity?"

He sighed.

"I told you twice. The brunette said that her favourite ice-cream flavour was mint-chocolate. I texted the girls on the list to know if they were coming and each one of them said that they would be there. Plus, I told them that if they came to see me I'll give them their favourite ice cream flavour for free." He explained. "As soon as she tells me her favourite flavour is something else than mint chocolate I'll count her out of my list.

I "ooh"ed.

"But what if she doesn't come or if she lies about her favourite flavour" I asked.

"I'm not only basing my research on ice-cream. But this will surely help."

I nodded.

"What will you do when you'll find her?" I asked not sure if I wanted Neji to find Tenten anymore.

I care too much for Tenten to see her suffer of one of Neji's twisted game.

"I don't know. Have fun I guess" He said.

I tried not to look anxious but inside I was really stressed. Oh Tenten what did you get yourself into?

I hid my worry behind a smile as a customer asked me to make him a chocolate sundae. Neji mustn't find out about me knowing who the mysterious one is.

* * *

Tenten POV

Seriously I'm sick of it. What's the fun in kissing people you don't know? Ugh I swear that there are guys really desperate.

Deidara's kiss was still unnerving me. Why had he done that? There's a line between joking around and kissing people. Not only a line but an entire field, and he crossed it with ease. Oh yeah, it's true he's a football player, crossing fields? No problem. It must have amused him so much to have scored. God damnit!

It was 4:38 PM.

Twenty-two minutes. After that I'll be free. Well not really free because I'll be in charge of the cartwheel with Neji. Gosh.

Keep smiling Tenten.

I smiled as a senior this time put three dollar in the pot I was holding in my hand. Damn it couldn't they just take the cheek? I smiled nonetheless because I don't want to disobey to any other rules of Ino. She scared the shit out of me today.

I was about to kiss the guy when someone pulled him by the collar.

The guy who got pulled away opened his mouth but closed it fast. I glanced up to see Itachi give a look to the boy before taking me by the elbow.

"Hey!" I protested.

As soon as we were far enough from the booth Itachi told me everything about Sakura. Ino send him to fetch me.

He walked with me to the infirmary, a white tent fixed on the ground. I hurriedly got in.

I sighed of relief when I saw the shiny smile of Sakura and her rosy cheeks.

"Tenten!" she grinned.

"is she high?" I asked to what seemed to be a doctor.

"Kind of," The lady began. "We had to give her something so that her system warms up faster. But it has second effect like euphoria." She explained.

"I see."

I sighed then I would have to yell at her when she'll be more conscious. I talked a while with Sakura but she was delusional. She kept talking about a black knight rescuing her, finding life in the arms of pool. I just nodded at her non-sense.

Ino came and told me I had to go directly to the cartwheel. I turned to see Itachi standing against the wall, hands in his pocket. He looked at me. I stood up as he pushed himself off the wall. Realizing we were looking at each other for an eternity I broke our eye contact. He turned around and walked out the tent. I followed him.

"Do you know where the cartwheel is?" He asked me.

"Not really…"

"Fine, let's go."

I gave him a quizzical look but he had already turned around. I jogged a little to match his pace.

"So… How was your afternoon?" I said casually trying to make a little conversation. The atmosphere was tense and heavy and not only because of the heat.

He gave me a smirk but said nothing. I shrugged and walked by his side. I know Itachi considers me like a pain in the ass. Mostly because I'm always late, I never do the photocopies on time and that I have no sense of organization whatsoever. We turned around a corner and he placed himself in front of me. We stopped and he looked at me with scrutinising eyes. I raised an eyebrow. He put something in my hand. I bend my head to see a five dollar bill.

He kissed me on the cheek.

I slowly levelled my eyes to his and I furrowed my eyebrows. I was lost in the darkness of his eyes when I felt his hand brush my cheek and replace a strand of hair behind my ear. My mouth was dry and my hands were sweaty.

"The cheek is only one dollar…" I mumbled fetching in my pockets for change but he stopped my hand. I looked up to see him smirk.

He brought me closer to him and caressed my lips with his in a soft kiss. He put his hand on my lower back while the other grasped my neck, tracing my jaw line with his thumb. I don't why I didn't react. Maybe because being in his arms felt quite good. Or maybe because I was just too shocked to react. Or maybe both.

I just stood there motionless lost between the gentleness of his touch and the warm wind surrounding us.

**Note to self: ****If Itachi sees you as a pain in the ass he has a weird way to show it. Do not trust a guy who plays mean because they may have other thoughts.**

I finally came to my senses and broke the kiss. I looked at him for the last time and went on my way.

Five minutes later, I was totally lost. Fortunately, I remembered that Neji told me he was at the ice cream stand during the afternoon and I can see it from here. Thanks god I'm saved.

* * *

LEE POV

"So you like strawberry huh?" Neji said with his husky tone.

I sighed. This was like the hundredth times this day I've heard him ask "So what's your favourite flavour"? And it always end up with him flirting with the girl. And the girl giggles and plays with her hair. Then Neji winks at her and she faints. I shook my head.

"Neji…" I called him. He was playing with a strand of the girl's hair.

"Mmmh..?"

He was so not listening to me.

"Neejjiiii.."I tried again.

"Yeah. Yeah… so you said your parents will be out of town this week-end?" he asked the girl.

"Yeah…" she bit her lips.

Oh please.

"Hey Lee! Neji!" someone called.

We looked up to see Tenten. Neji gave a quick goodbye to the girl and raised a brow at Tenten.

" I kind of got lost so I was wondering if you could tell me where to go…" she asked.

Neji nodded and he began to show her the way.

Hehehe, this getting funny. Let's spice it up.

"Neji, it's really unyouthful of you! You could just go and walk with Tenten!" I said.

"No really Lee…" Tenten began.

"No, he's right." He finally said.

What? He agreed? Why?

"We'll get to know each other, no?" He said with a smirk.

Oh no, devil smirk. Tenten you're in no good.

"Why not…" Tenten said unsure. She felt that something was wrong.

"So what's your favourite ice cream?" He asked. "I'm going to give you a free sample." He gave a smile.

NO TENTEN NO!

"OH! IT'S—"

"It's chocolate. Tenten's favourite ice cream's flavour is chocolate! Ne tenten? We always went to Ichikaru's to get a chocolate ice cream!" I said trying to talk with her by telepathy "It's a trap! Don't tell him!".

"Oh…yes! Lee's right! I love chocolate!" She smiled.

Neji looked doubtful but gave her a chocolate ice cream anyway.

I restrained my smile from our little victory. Still, Neji is getting close. It occurred to me that maybe him finding her is not a good idea at all but in another way it seems like inevitable.

* * *

Tenten POV

I hated chocolate but I ate that freaking ice cream anyway. Lee told me to. I didn't understand why but his eyes said clearly that I had to make it look like chocolate was my favourite ice cream flavour. I waited for Neji to turn around and take off his apron to throw the ice cream in a nearby bush.

Bad girl I am.

"Let's go he said," he said.

I walked beside him but with more distance. Today, walking side by side with guys leaded to… sorts of things I'm not sure I want with Neji. Even if he's hot like hell today.

He must have noticed because he told me:

"Why so far? Are you afraid I'll eat you?" he said with his trademark smirk.

In fact, yes.

"No, not at all."

We arrived at the cartwheel where Naruto and Sasuke were bickering about something.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Ten-chan!" Naruto said.

I talked a lot with Naruto after the soccer practices and we always exchanged smiles when Neji was in his hysterical mood.

"Captain!" Naruto said looking at Neji.

"Naruto, Uchiha." Neji acknowledged.

Sasuke nodded.

Funny, you wouldn't think of them as the close friends they were.

* * *

Hinata POV

I sighed. Naruto didn't come and the stand was closing. I started walking toward the ice cream stand where I would the evening shift with Sasuke.

Tenten didn't come back; maybe she went straight to her stand. I tied my hair up leaving some strands framing my face.

I arrived at the stand in time to see Tenten and Neji leaving together. I don't know why but I found it funny. Maybe because Neji always thought love was like a poker game. With every girl he was like an ace card: he would always win. But Tenten is the joker card the ace can't get down.

I put on the apron while Lee began to explain how things worked.

Sasuke came soon after. We exchanged some greeting and locked ourselves up in our own world full of loneliness. God this will be a long evening.

In my little world I dream. I dream that he sees me. I sighed as I rested my head on my hand. I entered cheerleading because I thought that maybe he would see me. Nada. He only acknowledges my existence like "the cousin of Neji".

We were in kindergarten when I first saw him. He came late in the school year so there was no one to play with him. I was alone too but it was because of my shyness People never talked to me too because they thought I was too arrogant. I don't blame them; many Hyuugas are arrogant and let it show. However, I'm just timid and people misunderstand this for arrogance.

I got up and went to him. He gave me a crooked smile. I'll always remember it. We played all day in the sandbox. We laughed for hours. He told me ninjas' stories and mimicked them perfectly. The little me laughed so much when he tripped and fell face first in the sand. I offered him my hand to help him up. And we made a castle where our ninjas would have to enter and kill the meany King.

I smiled at the memory. When I got home that day my father was upset because of the condition of my dress. But I was so happy I made a new friend. I just got excited and began to tell him everything I heard, ninjas and that evil King who stole the money from poor peasants and how our heroes got the money back and… Magically I saw my father smile. Since my mom's death, I never saw my father smile.

So I smiled. In my bed that night, I made the more stupid wish ever. I made the wish that Naruto and me would become ninjas and help poor people together. We would be together forever.

The next day, I arrived and saw Naruto talking to another little girl, Ami. He gave me a shy smile and went to play with the girl. I found myself alone again. Next year I met Ino who didn't give a damn that I was a Hyuuga. But I never forgot Naruto although he had. I don't think he remember that day. He doesn't even say my name the right way. He calls me Himata. Well, life is…life. Lame, I know.

* * *

Tenten POV

"Neji," I called him.

"mmh?"

"I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know…something"

We were in a little cabin where we only had to press the red button to stop the cartwheel or the green one to make it move. I looked at Neji who began to search something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He mumbled something about lights.

I shrugged and I stood against a counter with a multitude of buttons and interrupters.

"Neji, the hell you're doing?" I asked as he came closer to me.

"This..." he said coming closer, leaning on me.

"Ne—"

His hand reached something behind me.

Oh. The cartwheel was now all illuminated. It was beautiful. I looked around and saw other attractions were also illuminated. So he was searching a button! I'm always on my guards because Neji is such … I don't know how to say it. But he's so smart and he can be really suspicious. Each minute I spend in his company makes me nervous as hell.

"Neji…You can get off of me now…"

He went to the other side of the room and frowned. He began to analyze me. Ok, Tenten, do not panic. You just need to GET THE FUCK OUT.

"I think I'm going to a pause and go take some ice creams before the stands close. You want some?" I asked him. I didn't wait for his response but I heard him scream that he liked vanilla.

Yeah, I know. You already told me.

* * *

Sasuke POV

The dobe is such a fool. Seriously. Hinata is madly in love with him and he never noticed it. I did notice because I observe a lot of things. That's the thing of quiet people, they see things.

I feel kind of sad for that bastard. But I feel sadder for Hinata. It's been hours and all she did when she wasn't serving a client was looking at the sky, sorrow in her eyes. It's like she made a time trip to a place no one remembers.

"If you want Naruto to notice you… you have to be noticeable. He's not brightest of the box. Try to be a little more… flashy." I offered poorly. God knows why I was helping her. Blame it on the boredom.

She chuckled.

"Flashy isn't my type…" She whispered. I noted the lack of suttering.

"Why not? You hang out with Yamanaka: being flashy shouldn't have secrets for you anymore"

She chuckled again.

"No. but I do think that there is a limit to how much someone should change to please another person. Plus, being discreet has its advantages."

"Like what?" I asked intrigued.

"It's a ninja quality." she smiled, more to herself than for me.

"Yeah, you're right." I smirked. When we were little, the dobe and I would always play ninjas but he would always loose because he was too loud to hide properly when it was my turn to attack.

At this time there were no people. It was 23PM and the stand would close in like half an hour.

"You should go see her," Hinata said. "I can handle the stand alone."

I narrowed my eyes in surprise but then again; quiet people do know a lot of things.

"Yeah you're right."

We exchanged a smile. That's quiet people's way to say: "thanks for the talk/advices".

* * *

Tenten POV

When I arrived at the stand I saw Sasuke taking off his apron and leaving the stand. We nodded at each other.

I had a dilemma. I couldn't bring mint chocolate ice cream with me because Neji would be suspicious. But then again I hated chocolate.

I will eat my delicious ice cream here and then go see Neji with a chocolate ice cream.

"Hinata!" I called with a smile.

She returned my smile and asked with her soft voice what I desired.

"I'd like one mint chocolate. And after I finish this one I'll take one chocolate ice cream and another one but vanilla flavoured this time."

She nodded and gave me my mint chocolate ice cream. Seriously how can't you love this thing? It's AMAZING. The way chocolate and mint melt together on your tongue is magical. The rare intensity of cacao mixed with the refreshing flavour of peppermint. Perfect.

"So Hina-chan, how was your evening?"

"Lovely," she replied. "And you?"

"Mostly boring," I said.

She laughed. "Funny, most girls don't say that after they spend hours with my cousin."

I laughed. I knew it was true since a lot of girls in the cheerleading squad did date Neji and would talk about it again and again. They even did a chart of the longest kisses they had with him. The record was eight minutes. I thought of it as fun, Sakura thought it was disgusting. She began to talk about the bacteria shared during kisses. That made me laugh.

Hinata gave me the two ice creams.

"I always asked myself if a Hyuuga could fall in love." She mused.

I don't know if I had to feel concerned or not so I just nodded. We talked a little more than I had to go.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I found Sakura sitting on a bench in front of the carousel, a cotton candy in her hands. I stood there and watched how the colourful lights of the attraction made her eyes gleam. Blue and violet lights reflecting on her skin, matching perfectly with pink.

"Thank you," she said.

So she knew I was there. As if reading my mind she said:

"Being quiet makes you a good observant."

I smirked. She looked at me and smiled. I sat next to her.

"How are you doing?" I asked staring at the carousel.

"Great, thanks to you."

I nodded. I looked at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her clothes looked still wet.

I took off my vest and set it on her.

Her eyes narrowed but she said nothing and just smiled while muttering another thank you.

We sat there silent for a good moment. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. Normally, girls did the conversation with me while I nodded.

"I have to go find Tenten." She said getting up. She made a move to give me back my vest. I stopped her hand from doing it.

"Take it, you can return it to me after."

She smiled. She looked down at her hand and I noticed my hand was still on hers. I let her go.

She began to walk away.

"Wait." I called. I went behind her and whispered in her ear "Don't go near a pool if I'm not with you."

She nodded. I saw her cheeks bump up in a smile.

I smiled too even if she didn't saw it.

This may be the quiet people's way to say: I don't know why but I need you by my side.

* * *

Tenten POV

I came back with the two ice creams. I gave Neji his and began to look like I was enjoying mine. But I couldn't so I just let it melt in my hand hoping that Neji wouldn't notice.

"Why are you so cold to me?" he asked before licking his vanilla ice cream.

I laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He frowned more.

"I'm not the monster you think I am."

"I never said that."

It was my turn to frown.

"In fact, I think you're pretty cool, Neji Hyuuga" I smiled.

_In fact, you're amazing_.

He looked at me. Damn it! Was I blushing? Just faintly. I hope he won't notice. But he did; he smirked.

"I think you're cool too." He said digging his hand in his pocket. "And you have a nice smile."

I laughed. This is so not the Neji I know! Is he high?

"Now it's your turn." He said.

"My turn for what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Saying something you like about me." He replied smugly.

"Oh! So this is the game…"

"You can consider it that way…" He smirked leaning on the window of the compartment.

"I think you're smart"

_Smart is an understatement_, I thought.

"I think you're hot" He smirked.

"I think you're good in soccer" Understatement: _You're a soccer god. _But I'll never tell you.

"I think you're funny"

"I think you're cute." Biggest understatement ever: you're hot as hell. Already said. Sure going to repeat: he's hot like hell. But he'll never know I think that.

"That's an understatement" he pointed out.

"You're so full of yourself!"

I took my chocolate ice cream and crashed it against his nose.

"Not that hot anymore Mister Hyuuuggaaa!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, you really want to play that game?" He wiped his nose.

He raised his ice cream dangerously.

"Noo! Please.." I begged without much persuasion since I was laughing. I felt the cold sugary cream on my cheek and on my nose. I laughed more as he began to tickle me.

"You're at my mercy. Say you're sorry." he smirked.

"No!" He tickled me more.

"W-wait I'm sorryyy!" I pleaded.

"Say I'm the hottest guy you ever met."

"Y-you're the hottest guy I ever meet, pleeaseee I'm going to pee on myself…"

He stopped and laughed. I watched him speechless. I never heard Neji laugh before. He was so beautiful when he laughed.

His laughter still echoed in my mind even tough it had vanished a while ago.

"You have something here.." He whispered.

He wiped the cream off my cheek.

I looked at him. His eyes were mesmerizing but terrifying at the same time. It's like it could read your entire soul but you couldn't read them.

I stopped staring. Tenten do not be fooled. He only wants fun. You're no fun. Well yes you are fun but not this kind of fun… Well you understand yourself.

I wanted to step back from the sudden closeness but his hands and my lower back stopped me from doing so.

"You really are something Tenten…"

"And you…" I whispered. "…are going to let me go."

"Make me." He said. I felt his lips curve in a smirk against my ear.

I pushed his chest but he grabbed my hand.

I wanted to run. I don't know why I didn't do it. Even when his lips brushed my cheek, dangerously traveling to my lips; I didn't react.

"Give in" he said.

And I did.

Almost.

My eyes closed and my lips parted apart. It smelled vanilla. But before our lips touched, I stepped back. I got control over my body once again but I was so confused.

I went out. Neji followed. I began to walk faster. I didn't care because anyway the funfair was closing.

Someone grabbed my wrist. It was Neji.

I got out of his hold.

"Leave me alone…" I mumbled and went my way. I needed to find Sakura.

* * *

Normal POV

Sakura and Tenten were waiting by the sidewalk for George, their nanny, to pick them up. It was past midnight and both teens were extremely tired.

"So how was your day?" Sakura asked Tenten

They looked at each other with the more bored expression ever before bursting in laughter. Yes, it was one hell of a day. Tenten was all messed up with vanilla ice cream covering her face and hair. Sakura's hairs were all puffy and there still were strains of mascara on her cheeks.

"How do you feel?" Tenten asked Sakura once they recovered from their laughing.

"Still wet…" She said touching her wet clothes under Sasuke's vest. "And you?"

"Like a tramp. Too many kisses."

Tenten began to laugh again. Sakura gave her a quizzical look.

"If mom and dad knew that a guy got you wet and that I kissed more than fifty boys…"

"They would kill you." A man said.

Sakura and Tenten turned around to see their nanny/butler. George was and old English man. He smiled.

"I've been young myself, you know." He said with a wink.

The young girls smiled and hugged him then went in the car. They quickly fell asleep on the way home. Yes, it was one hell of day. But the ones that are following won't be restful too…

* * *

Neji POV

"Leave me alone…"she mumbled.

After she left, I closed my eyes in satisfaction.

Mint chocolate. That's what she tasted.

I smirked.

* * *

Ok! Sooo that was a BIIIIIIIGG chapter! It's my way of saying: I'm soorryy for the late updateeee! :P I hope you liked it, if you have any propositions/demands don't be shy! I don't like it in storie when they picture the life of a character like it's perfect. I don't know if you understand what I mean but it's just that some stories makes Tenten looks like she's so perfect and that all the guys want her. That's not what I'm trying to do here. You'll know more during the next chapters! ;)

Finally, i'd like to thank you all for you support, encouragement, advices, ideas etc! It's amazing to write a story for readers who take the time to comment. So thank you all!

_**Mystery_Lotus, Dreaming101, Ehmi, ruffenight teneji , Zyrr, Hikarinyami, SmiiLey-Chan, Taii Inuzuka, Dark Anonymous, kenzinator, just me me me, SaturnXK, RejectedxPancake, CrestFallenFeline, Love Is Only A Word, ShadowsBloodPain**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi theereee! Wouhhoouuu! I'm back! I've finished my final exams annndd... I decided to take sumer course so I could take some advance. This is why the update was soooooooo long (seven weeks or so?) I beg your pardon, I'm really sorry but I had some trouble with the chapter. So here are my excuses for my bad behavior:

1- exams

2- finding the good plotline (tell me if you like where it's going!)

3- my computer broke and I had to rewrite this chapter (grrr)

4- I had to wait for my computer to be repaired so I could rewrite the chapter

5- I had too much ideas which led to a OH MY GOOD WHAT I'M GOING TO DO

6- I was tiiiiirrreeed. All I wanted to do was sleep. I now understand Shikamaruuu! -.-

7- summer course

8- Catching up with the Naruto episodes/mangas

9- Trying to still have a life and see my friends... which is like impossible when you have biology as your summer course. Oh yeah.

Anyway, **before getting on with the story** I'd just like to have a few words on Tenten's and Neji's personality. I'm not going to describe them here, I'm just telling you what to expect from me and how I see them.

To begin with I'll quote something that **Crestfallenfeline **said about Tenten personality: "Tenten may look amazing when dressed up, she doesn't like the attention, but it's not that she wants to look bad, it's that she doesn't care."

I don't see Tenten as a tomboy. I know a lot of stories do use her as the tomboyish girl who absolutely _hate_ men but this is not what it is about here. She has a feminine side and she loves taking care of herself but she doesn't do it for other people to see. Plus, in this story she had bad experiences before: that's why she prefers to stay discreet and doesn't trust a lot of men. We'll see about that later.

Then Neji is a bastard but I don't think he is devoid of any emotions. In my opinion he's just doesn't know how to handle or express them so he ends up hurting people thinking this is all a game. If he's cold it's not because he doesn't care or because he has no heart, it's because he's such a mess and a bomb thicking clock of emotions that he prefers to keep it to himself.

I don't know if I was clear but that's about it... Tell me if you have any suggestions or opinions about their personalities!

I tried to put as much Nejiten action as possible without it being like... out of the blue. Like : OMG THEY KISSED HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? I mean no. Seriously. They barely talked to each other since the begining and there is still 83 days left... So yes, I'm a slow writter. I like developping characters and relationshipd before getting to the point where they live happily ever after. It's going to be a twenty or so chapters story, so be patient (:

For other pairings, I'll do a little for each during next chappies. Surely that during a chapter I'll only focus on the side pairings to get it over with. Also, remember that those side pairings helps developping our lovely nejiten one. So yes for now it's : Naruhina, Sasusaku and... Inoshikatema. I still haven't decided for that one. But there are strong possibilities for shikaino.. but since I know that a lot of you like shikatema and that pairing is more likely possible in the naruto fandom I might do it shikatema. Ugh, Shikamaru you'll be my loss.

And as **Birdbwainz** said, triangle love are fun so yeah :DD !

**IMPORTANT:** The story is still **Dear Asshole** but I had to change it because of a rule I red who said that the tittle needed to be rated K+. So yeah.

**WARNING: **it may contains some references to drugs and sex but not in an explicite way so it's still T-rated. And there's bad language. Always :P

* * *

Neji POV

The sunrays woke me up in this Saturday morning. I smirked as I took note of my surrounding. I saw blond hair coming out of my bed. I didn't really want to but Naruto insisted that yesterday after the funfair we went clubbing. I just met her there. I don't remember the rest. Maybe Mandy is her name for all I care.

I was about to wake her up because if my uncle saw her he would have _the_ talk with me again. Instead I just crossed my arms behind my head and relaxed a little. For the second time in less than half a day I closed my eyes in satisfaction.

Today was a glorious day. Today is the day I'll win the game.

I smirked.

I texted.

"I know who you are."

My smirk turned into a glare when I received her response.

What the hell?

* * *

**Dear Asshole**

* * *

Tenten POV

Oh no.

No.

No no no no no no no.

No.

No. no no.

no no no no no.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**I'm about to break you hard.**

* * *

Sakura POV

Saturday mornings are usually calm because Tenten usually wake up late. This leaves me some hours to relax, drink my coffee, read the newspaper and even do some crosswords.

Mmhhh _friendly_ in eight letters...

Yes, Saturday mornings are lovely.

I took my mug to take a sip of my hot and smooth Columbian coffee.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I cursed as I dropped the steamy hot coffee on my white (and expensive may I add) silky pajamas' shirt.

Key word: HOT.

"TEENNNNTEEEEENN!"

Yes Saturday mornings were usually calm. Today was chaos.

I climbed angrily the stairs making the ears of my bunny shaped slippers shift. I'm going to kill her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tenten yelled again in what seemed pure angst.

I entered her room, opening the door and slamming it into the wall. My hands balled into fists. If I had to punch some sense in her: I would do it. It's Saturday morning for God's sake! It's seven in the freaking morning. Why is she even awake? Normally she would just snooze her cellphone's alarm and go back to sleep.

I was about to reprimand her but the sight I had stopped me from doing so.

Oh my god. She went nuts. I knew all those kisses she had last night were going to drive her insane. No seriously, my sister had lost it all. Gosh, I should have seen it coming: she agreed to put a dress. A DRESS.

She was standing up on her bed: her hairs were messy like she tried to rip them off, her face was covered with her hands and her knees were shaking.

I gulped. Maybe coffee stain isn't that bad after all...

"Tenten" I asked carefully.

Everything was upside down. Her clothes were spread all over the floor, each one of her drawers was out of its case. Books, lamp, papers, cosmetics were also on the floor. Her mattress was half on her bed, half on the ground. This room was the biggest mess I ever seen, even for Tenten. It looked like a bunch of wild boars had an orgy in her bedroom.

She slowly lowered her hands revealing a horrified face.

"It can't be..." She breathed.

"Tenten calm down." I tried to soothe her. But I was the one who needed to be reassured: she's creeping me out. And I don't swear often.

"There is a solution to every problem..." I said slowly coming closer to her, keeping my hands in front of me just in case she would attack me for some unknown reason.

"I... I..." She began her eyes lost and teary.

"I... "

Shit.

She breathed the last part so softly I almost missed it. She crashed on her bed, her eyes still lost in an inaccessible world for me.

I crashed too, on the floor, because I knew this was no good.

"I lost my cellphone." She repeated clearly.

Shit.

* * *

**Dear Asshole**

**Chapter 5 **

**I'm about to break you hard.**

**Day 25**

**Remaining Days: 85**

* * *

Dear Neji,

Even if I hate to admit it, I'm glad you found me. I got tired of this game. We should play another one. How about we meet?

Your mysterious brunette

* * *

Dear brunette who seems to have lost it,

What's gotten in you?

Neji

* * *

Dear paranoiac boy,

You know, you try to analyze me too much. You even said it yourself; you don't know me that well. I wish we could do something else instead of just texting. Now you know I'm Leiko, let's meet.

Leiko

* * *

Dear Leiko,

I didn't think it was you. You've got blond hair. Sure I saw you play soccer at lunch time this week but I never saw you play before. And you said your favorite ice cream flavor was strawberry.

Neji

* * *

Dear non-believing fool,

I'm not a natural blond; my real hair color is auburn. I never played soccer before because before that week our cheerleading training was during lunch time. For the ice cream flavor: do you really think I'm such a fool? I knew you were testing me.

In fact, you're the one acting strange: you should be happy no?

Leiko.

* * *

Leiko,

Fine, let's meet.

Neji.

* * *

Perfect, let's say we meet Monday after school in front of the fountain?

Leiko

* * *

Ok.

Neji

* * *

_This is not a love song  
Hunny if you want one better turn it off_

* * *

**Monday Morning**

**Day 27**

**Remaining Days: 83**

**Tenten POV**

This week-end was hell. I searched everywhere but I didn't found my iPhone. I'm in deep shit. I know I had it at the funfair but I don't remember having it when George came to search us. I must have lost it at the funfair. I don't care about a stupid cellphone. It's what people can read in it that makes me nervous. I saved every single message that Neji send me in a special file I kept in my iPhone. If anyone read it this would be my loss. I can't give myself away that easily. I need to fight it, to fight him. I can't let him win or he is going to break me hard.

I arrived at the field for my morning soccer practice. I needed to talk to Lee before it begins. I spotted him at the bench; he was preparing today's practice. This made me nervous because it was Neji's job normally.

"Lee?" I asked unsure of my question.

He looked up at me with a frown. My stomach twisted. I felt even more nervous as I dried my sweaty hands on my training short.

"Where is Neji?" I asked.

"He is not here today." He answered avoiding my gaze.

I felt nauseous. I never thought this would go this far. Neji never missed training.

"Tenten we need to talk." He said seriously.

When Lee is serious it's never a good sign.

Chaos.

Chaos chaos chaos.

Chaos in my life.

Not again.

* * *

_You can run, you can hide  
But sooner or later  
It's gonna cut like a knife  
Sooner or later _

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Tenten," Lee began when they were at a fair distance from their team. "Neji knows."

She gulped.

"I never thought this would happen..." She mumbled. "Sakura and I were unnoticed. I never realized ..."

Lee nodded, he understood.

Yes, she never realized that Tsunade would assign them those sports team. She never thought that Neji and she would be so close. When they made the deal there was a whole universe dividing their worlds. But now their world is reduced to a soccer field.

Lee took her in his arms only to be pushed off gently.

"Thank you Lee, but I'm not broken or anything..." She said deep in thought. "I just need to fix this so I can finish this school year without much problems..."

His dark eyes lingered slowly on the thoughtful features of his childhood friend. He thought she had grown a beautiful woman. That's what worried him: Neji liked beautiful women. A lot.

Lee never interfered in his best friend's relationship with women. But now... Even if he decided to react, what could he do?

"If only I hadn't agreed to this stupid deal... what was I thinking?" She growled.

"Maybe, a part of you wanted to be found." Lee offered.

She narrowed her eyes. Yes, maybe. Maybe she wanted to be found like a child wants to be caught and hugged after a nightmare. A nightmare that was what happened that night. That night... she shivered at the thought.

~{ Three things you must know about that night at a beach party: }~

_**1. **_

_**She was wasted. **_

_**2. **_

_**Everything was a blur: was it the alcohol, the drug or did she have watery eyes? **_

_**She hated everyone that day, mostly her father. **_

_**That's what she said to herself when she felt his fingers linger on her exposed tights. **_

_**3.**_

_**She said no.**_

Maybe, just maybe she had the slightest hope that Neji could bring her comfort. That she could trust him.

What was she thinking? Yes, he's fun, good looking, smart and charming but... he was like them.

Why did she play with fire?

"If only I hadn't lost my cellphone..." Lee heard her say.

"What?" Lee said.

"My cellphone, I lost it. I had his messages saved on my iPhone and I lost it at the funfair. Someone must have found it... and rumors spread fast."

"No Tenten... this is not possible because Neji didn't figure out the girl like that. He told me Saturday morning that he texted the girl and that they were going to see each other today..."

"What? What do you mean today? I didn't talk to Neji! I didn't have my cellphone ..."

"Then if it's not you..."

There was nothing more to be said as they narrowed their eyes in realization. Finally understanding, they had one more question:

_Who was it?_

* * *

**Ino POV**

"LEIKO!" I called her when we finished practicing. Once she came to my level, I continued. "What's the problem? Today you were totally out of your mind! I need to trust you when I do my flip because you're the one who is supposed to catch me after. Today you let me fall twice. I could have been deeply injured!"

I sighed. "What's up with you today?"

She beamed at me.

"I'm sorry Ino, it's just that I have a date tonight" She said excitedly.

A DATE? A _DATE_? That's the reason why she put my health and our chance of winning the competition at risk?

"Listen to me," I massaged my temples. "I don't give a damn if you were going to date fucking Taylor Lautner: I need you to be 100% focused on our trainings! We can't let Suna beat us like they do every year!"

She nodded.

I rolled my eyes and went my way.

"Sorry!" I heard her say.

I turned around "It's okay." I smiled "Who is your date anyway?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Neji Hyuuga." She said a glint in her eyes and a smug smile.

I raised a brow. Surprise would be a euphemism to describe my reaction. Everyone in the team knows how adamant her love for Neji is. What is shocking me is that Neji avoids love-struck girls like Leiko like pest: so what is he doing? But since I know Neji, the real question: what game is he playing?

"Well happy for you!" I grinned trying to hide my apprehension. Which worked quite well since she was gazing at the sky

She nodded.

Poor girl, I thought. She doesn't know what's she's in for.

I dated Neji for like what? A week? It was more like a mutual agreement between two populars than a relationship. Yeah very much troublesome. I should stop hanging out with Shika that much.

Anyway, we just stayed friends which is a lot considering Neji doesn't allow a lot of girls (or people in general for that matter) enter his messed up world. In fact, I can count them on a single hand: Hinata, Hanabi and me.

It was ridiculous, neither of us liked each other we ended it last year before I met Kiba.

I smiled.

Who thought it would happen? Even Shikamaru haven't seen it coming. I was furious the day I met him. I had just finished an exhausting training with that odious captain: _Tayuya_. When I think of it I am so glad she graduated and went to a university in Australia: I'll never see her again. So I was walking through the school's parking lot toward the park to meet Shikamaru and that's when I got attacked by a dog. Yes, you guessed it: it was Kiba's. Akamaru, that's its name, _licked_ my face. I began to scream at its incompetent master. Couldn't he just put a freaking leash around his dog?

Don't get me wrong, I love animals. I really do. Plus Akamaru is sooo cute but that day the last thing I needed was dog's slaver on my face.

So what did that stupid master? He gave me a sheepish (so endearing I have to admit) smile and scratched his head. He took his skateboard in his hand and said:

"Don't blame Akamaru," he said. "It's not his fault if he has good tastes."

I blushed. I freaking blushed. I don't do blushes because normally I'm the seductress.

What if he was good looking and attractive as hell? And what if he had a muscled chest that could be useful if I had an urge to snuggle up? Ok, maybe his eyes were full of a tenderness I wasn't used to but that didn't mean I was the slightest interested.

"Hey," he said looking across the street. "Do you want an ice cream?"

I looked at him like he was insane.

"Don't you know that a cheerleader doesn't go out with a skater?" I said.

"Who said that?" he frowned, confusion written all over his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Like everyone? Where do you live? In an igloo?"

He laughed even though I knew I wasn't that funny.

"Let's just not be everyone," he began as he took a handkrief from his pocket. "Let's be two someone taking ice creams in a park." He grinned.

Yes, he was _charming_. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't want him to see it so I bent my head. However, he wiped the dog's slaver out of my face in soft movements.

I told him that I couldn't, and I had to go see my friend.

Later when I was sitting next to Shika, blabbering about my training, we saw a white dog running toward us. Shikamaru raised a brow as the dog stopped in front of me, panting and drooling on my legs. It looked happy; I could almost see a smile in the dog's features.

Akamaru. I was about to caress him when it spitted something in my lap. I shrieked to Shika's amusement. Are you serious? This freaking retarded dog master used his dog to deliver me a message. As i opened the paper, I saw Akamaru disappear behind a bush. Seconds later, Kiba came out and gave me a grin, his messy hair matching with his carefree laugh. He "skated" his way out of the park, Akamaru running by his side.

_Meet me tomorrow. Same place, same time._

Shikamaru frowned at me. I explained everything to him. I wanted some advices from him. But he looked intently at me and only said:

"You know what you're doing."

There was another meaning in the sentence, I know, but I never found it.

Oh wait! Pink hair!

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Sakuraa!" Ino called me putting her arm around my neck.

"Ino!" I hugged her back.

We just finished training; it was our last practice before the football game. It will be the first time I'll perform in front of a public. I'm kind of stressed. Okay, maybe I'm really stressed. I was about to join Tenten under the three where we usually meet. When I arrived she was there talking with Hinata. Ino and I joined them.

"He missed training?" Hinata asked, worry in her voice.

Tenten, who was leaning against the three, nodded.

"Strange..." Hinata murmured.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Neji missed training this morning." Tenten resumed.

"WHAT? Impossible, Neji never misses training." Ino shook her head.

Hinata nodded. Tenten shrugged like she didn't care but I knew she did.

"You know what's strange?" Ino asked. "Leiko said she was going on a date with him."

Tenten's eyes narrowed.

"Leiko?" Hinata asked shocked.

"So what's wrong with Leiko?" I asked.

"It's just that normally Neji avoid girls like her like pest." Hinata explained

"That's exactly what I thought!" Ino chirped.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Because she's too... too much." Hinata said. "Neji doesn't like girls who get too emotional. It makes him sick. He kind of likes the one that get things in control, that plays as hard as him... that makes him want more... He's like searching for a..."

"Femme fatale" Ino completed.

Wow, he and Tenten would make a good couple though this is something I will not say out loud.

"So why is he going out with her? And what could that possibly have to do with him missing training?" Tenten asked.

Ino shrugged. "Seriously, I never thought Neji would ask Leiko. She's too clingy, he doesn't like that."

Hinata nodded. "I know Neji pretty well. He may do strange things but it never goes against logic. This is the first time Neji do something so against... his normal self. I really don't understand..."

Wait a minute. There, I can see something.

"I know!" I began proud of my new found explanation. "Maybe Leiko found your phone Tenten! And that she convinced Neji that she was you and then she proposed to him to..."

Oh crap no. I screwed up. At least, we can be sure that tomorrow is not the end of the world. I bit my lower lip as I saw Tenten's horrified look. Hinata who was next to her had a confused look and Ino had her devilish smile.

"YOU'RE THE MYSTERIOUS BRUNETTE!" Ino said. "I KNEW IT! When Neji told me he was searching for a girl, I immediately went to Shikamaru who told me that she was in my team! Shikamaru knows everything, that smartass!"

She seemed to the edge of euphoria which was a big contrast to Tenten's crisped features.

Oh shit. She's going to kill me. Hinata seemed to read my thought and tried to reassure Tenten.

"It's okay Tenten-chan! We're going to help you!" She patted her hand.

Ino winked at her.

I attempted a smile, a way to say sorry.

She smiled faintly. "It's alright Sakura. You didn't do it on purpose. And as it is, now it's over. Things are better that way. I wasn't interested in him anyway. He's the opposite of what I'm searching."

Ino gave a look to Hinata who smiled back.

"I don't want to take this bastard's defense," Ino said a malicious smile in place. "But he's not what he looks like..."

"Yeah, he's..." Hinata trailed. "The exact opposite." She smiled again.

Oh god, I know where this is leading. And by the look she had, Tenten knew it too.

"Oh no no no no no!" She said. "Ino, I don't want to-"

"HIIII!" The blond shrieked as she jumped to hug her. "This is so CUTE!"

Hinata giggled and gave me a look. In three seconds we were joining the hug.

Tenten's protestations were muffled by Ino's bone breaking hold.

We released her laughing as she gasped for air.

She sent us a glare. "Seriously, you don't know how much relieved I am. Seriously please! If any of you care for me, you will leave this alone and let me stay in anonymity. "

I glanced at her and then looked at the grass I was ripping off. I remember that night. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if Kankuro wasn't there.

"There's nothing to be afraid of this time, Tenten." I said looking straight in her.

She looked up in surprise.

Ino smiled as she shook her head too, her long blond ponytail swaying from left to right.

She clasped her hand under her chin and exclaimed:

"There's just one thing left to do..." She smiled.

Oh no.

"SPYING TIME YAAYY!" She jumped.

* * *

**Tenten POV**

Kill Sakura. In her sleep. While she eats. Before she takes her shower.

Or no better, shame her. Yeah

Evil smile.

~SASSUUUKEEEE. I'm happy he's in the soccer team. Evil laugh.

I know it's mean but let's face it; I'm not really the nicest person on earth. Double evil laugh.

"Tenten stop your evil chuckling!" Ino reprimanded me. "If you want us to be discovered; keep going!"

I scowled but stayed calm anyway. I didn't want screw myself even more. Seriously they were doing nothing interesting he was just buying her ice cream. Mint chocolate.

Oh please.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

I know I shouldn't be spying on nee-san but... Oh there's no but it's a very bad thing but it is really thrilling.

For now, we were just hiding under the bush while Neji and Leiko were having their conversation. Really Neji? Not even sparing her a glance? Really? I know Neji isn't the really thoughtful type of guy but he at least manages to keep eye contact during a conversation. At least, at the first date he would.

"I think you should go now or you're going to miss your bus." Neji stated emotionlessly.

How cold!

"I have a car, Neji."

Pch, you could have found a better excuse Neji! How disappointing!

"Ah, true. Well, drive safe." he responded.

Wait a minute. He's got to be kidding me.

"Oh okay." she said. She closed her eyes in expectation.

Neji watched her quietly with a blank look. What was she expecting?

He shook his head not believing what was happening and finally bent down to kiss her cheek. She looked at him with a questioning gaze but quickly covered it with a beaming expression.

"See you tomorrow, Neji-kun!" She waved happily as she strode down the path of the park.

Neji sighed at her retreating form. He looked down, a strange emotion coloring his eyes.

Poor Neji, I know that look. The look you have when you realize the thing you were eager to get wasn't what you thought it would be.

Oh god, no. What is he doing?

Breathe Hinata, breathe. Oh no, we're doomed!

My blood froze when I heard Sakura shrieks.

* * *

**Ino POV**

Holy crap. Why is he walking toward our bush? No!

Nooo! Walk somewhere else, damn it!

Oh shit. If Neji find us we're dead. If I learned one thing about Neji, it's that you do not intrude his intimacy. Never. Even if you're family or the love of his life. Even if it's a matter of life case or that it's _his_ life who is being threatened.

Holy shit! He sat on the bench just in front of our bush. We're like less than half a meter from him. Let's just pray that he'll go quickly and that we won't be noticed. We just have to keep it down.

"Kyyaaaaa!"Sakura shrieked.

Damn it, why pinkie why?

Think quick Ino, think quick!

"Sorry, Tenten," I muttered. "But you have to sacrifice yourself for our well beings! May God be with you!"

I pushed her out the bush as she stumbled on the rocky path with a yelp, diverting Neji's attention from our bush.

"Run!" I whispered to the girls who began to sprint while Neji gave Tenten a quizzical look.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I slowly turned my back to see the betrayed expression on Tenten's features. This is not very loyal I do agree but Neji likes Tenten in a way that makes it impossible for him to hurt her. I've noticed it when I went to pick her up after her soccer practices. When their practices were longer than unusual I saw the way Neji treated her. Even if he was a demanding asshole, he still gave her concerned looks here and there and never yelled at her like he did with others, even when her clumsiness made him shut his eyes tight with annoyance.

Yes, Ino did the best thing by sending out Tenten. He wouldn't be as mad as he would have been if he saw the four of us.

Tenten is also one of the best liars I know.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Seriously? _Tenten thought. _Are they fucking serious? Sending me out there when I was the one who was totally against it? Damn Ino for threatening to give my home address to Deidara. _

Neji raised a brow at her.

"Oh, Neji!" She said casually, grinning at him.

_Thanks mom for signing me up in a theater company when I was a kid. _

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He looked at her surprised. "I was about to ask you the same question."

"Oh, well I was doing some laps to prepare myself for Gai-sensei's next evaluation." She breathed out.

She silently thanked whoever was up there for the fact that she was still wearing the sweaty exercising clothes she used during the cheerleading practice.

He nodded while he moved to make some place on the bench. Not knowing if this was an invitation or not, Tenten slowly sat down on the bench. Just glancing at him and she could tell he was frustrated by something.

"What's up captain?" she asked. "You look upset."

He smirked. "Maybe."

"Why?"

"Just disappointed." You know when you thought someone was something he wasn't." He said deep in thought.

"Who disappointed you?" She asked.

He looked at her and smirked.

"A girl."

"Ah." She said trying to hide her discomfort.

True, she wanted him out of her life. But a part in the back of her mind wanted to know how he felt about Leiko. How could he have thought she was the one he was texting since months? How could he have faith in Leiko when she's wasn't her? At the end, she couldn't stop herself from wanting him to elaborate.

"Tell me more." She looked straight at him, almost in a defiant way.

He smirked again.

"She was special." He suddenly frowned.

Tenten laughed. "Yeah...They all say that."

"I don't say it often." He snapped back.

"Ok! Ok! Jeez, so yeah she was your everything. What about it?"

She couldn't help the jolt of excitement. It was true, he wasn't one to say things as bluntly and not mean it. But who cares that he thought she was special? She certainly didn't... and she surely ignored the voice at her back saying that she did.

He sighed. "We didn't meet in a proper way..."

"So what? Is there really a good way of meeting?"

He chuckled. "Do you want to hear the story yes or no?"

"Yessss." _It's not like I already know everything already._

"We texted each other by mistake. We became kind of close but she never told me who she was..."

"I stop you here; it has already been done by Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Murray - you know that huh?"

He send her a glare.

"Would you stop mocking me?"

_I'm making fun of myself too_.

"Sorry, go on."

He smirked. "Well, so we had a deal. And if I found her she had to come to the prom with me."

He sighed.

"You failed." she murmured slowly. _And I won._

Why winning did have this bittersweet flavor right now?

"You could say that."

"But wait. Why were you with Leiko if you knew she wasn't the one you were searching?"

_Like I didn't know already. You don't care if she's the one or not, as long as she have long legs. _

"Because I wanted to steal the phone back and try to retrieve to real one." he said in a matter of fact tone.

She looked at him in surprise. Well, that was unexpected. A part of her couldn't help but be relieved. Seriously, she didn't want to admit but she felt kind of hurt when she saw Neji with Leiko: how could have he thought a single second that Leiko was her? She thought he knew her, she thought they had complicity. And when she saw him with Leiko she felt like she was no different from all the other girls. She felt like he played her into thinking she was special but in the end he could have been content with any other girl. Or well, that's what she thought until now.

"Why are you staring?" He asked still looked ahead.

"I don't know I just don't understand why it matters so much for you to find the right one. Leiko's good looking so why not give it a try?" _Yeah, forget me and take her._

Tenten couldn't help but wince at the bitterness that laced her unsaid words.

"You really think I'm nothing more than a boy ruled by his hormones are you?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Totally! - But you're also a genius and a good soccer player... Better?" she smiled.

He laughed. "Oh really now? Well let me inform you that finding her does matter."

"Why? Isn't she just another girl?" _Yes, aren't I just another ordinary girl?_

"No, I told you. She's special..." His expression suddenly turned dead serious. The hardness his features took made her suppress a shiver.

"Yeah, right." She said in a disbelieving tone.

"You really have to stop that." he scowled.

"What?"

"That!" he said irritated.

"What that?" she grew annoyed.

"This! Thinking I don't have feelings or expectations when it comes to... you know."

"Love?" she asked in a murmur.

When his gaze met her puzzled gaze he couldn't help the deep sigh that escaped his lips.

"Yeah." he ran a hand through his hair.

Tenten shook her head in disbelief laughing along the way. Neji watched in stupor the silky movement of her hair and the sparkly lips that emitted this crystalline laugh.

"You won't have me fooled Hyuuga! I already got fooled by the master of all of you heartless heartbreakers!" she laughed again.

At her words, his knuckles turned white from clutching the wood plank of the bench beneath him. His jaw clenched and a deep growl was gaining strength at the end of his throat. Who was she to put him already in the bad boy category? But somehow when she turned to him with her warm grin and her golden eyes shining at him, all his tension went away and he just managed a small smile.

"Like I said, you really have to stop that."

"Awn, Neji are you pouting?" She poked his cheek before laughing again at his reaction.

"Stop making fun of me." Neji snarled.

"Man that was childish!"

Soon her laughter became more nervous when she received a resentful glare.

"Oh come on Neji!" she rolled her eyes. "You're no fun."

He smirked.

"That's because you're not under me."

She eyed him in disbelief, her face showing a mix of shock and amusement.

"Seriously? Now tell about how you have emotions and expect me to believe you."

He chuckled before taking a phone from his pocket. Tenten froze. It was hers! It was her phone, with her pictures, with her contact list, with everything about her life... her identity...

Neji eyed suspiciously her reaction.

"Have you seen it somewhere?" He asked thrilled by how Tenten's eye would follow every movement of the said phone.

"No, never... but I love the color though." Tenten said trying to make up for the staring.

"Yes, such a shame Leiko erased everything about the owner," he bent down, lips brushing her ear. "Don't you think?" he whispered his eyes lingering on her with a knowing smirk.

"I could have brought it back." He said.

Even if she didn't let it show, Tenten began to feel really uneasy. The way his voice stirred and how he was looking at her made more than uncomfortable. She felt like a prey.

"If I didn't know how much your mind is twisted I would have thought you were a gentleman." she said making sure she looked unaffected by his aroused voice.

He only smirked while he replaced a strand of her hair.

Being at the paroxysm of her discomfort, Tenten stoop up. The starry sky made her realize how long their conversation had been.

"I'll go now." She merely stated before walking away.

"Wait. I can't have you walking by yourself at this time of the day. Look how you're clothed."

It's true she was now fully conscious of her little short and tank top. She bit her lower lip in thought. Neji walking her home? Would not do as much harm as risking to be assaulted.

While she was deep in thought, Neji couldn't restrain himself from staring at the motions her mouth made. Biting, licking and biting again. Then he noticed the way she was playing with her necklace, her fingers slowly brushing the skin of her chest. The Hyuuga couldn't also stop from looking at her form. _She does have a nice body. _He thought. _No wonder why Deidara wouldn't stop bragging about how he kissed her at the funfair_.

"Yeah I guess it would be okay." She finally said bringing him back to earth.

He smirked as they began to walk.

"You live near here?"

"Yeah, a few blocks away." she said distantly.

"That's weird; I'm used to come here frequently. How come we never met before?"

"Sakura and I live here since only a few months and we didn't go out often since we didn't feel at ease at first."

She took a pause asking herself the utility of telling him more about herself. She remarked how strange she never said anything about it to Neji when they were texting. She came to the unexpected conclusion that he practically knows nothing about her, about the important stuff. She couldn't help but want him to know her as she knew him.

"We moved from Suna after a… err incident."She continued after a long pause. _He doesn't need to know that much._

Neji nodded. "Things happen."

"Our parents decided that it would be safer for us to attend Konoha Private School after that. And we have more opportunities here."

They finally arrived at Tenten's fancy apartments building. The doorman opened the door at her sight and greeted her warmly. She returned the greeting before turning toward Neji hesitantly. She bit her lip again as in should she let him enter or not? It kind felt like opening the tiger's cage. Thunder raged as light stroke the now cloudy sky.

_I guess this put an end on my hesitation._

"You should come inside." She finally decided when she saw him turn back.

He jerked his head back sending her a quizzical look.

"You know, so you can call a cab or something. The storm seems pretty nasty."

He nodded his head. "That would be better." he said before following

All the way to the apartment she shared with Sakura and their "nanny", Tenten haven't found a single idea to occupy them once they would wait for Neji's ride to arrive.

_We could just do our homework__..._

She dropped her bag on the kitchen table and went for some juice.

"You live by yourself?" he asked her confused.

"No, I live with Sakura and our nanny."

"Parents?"

"Somewhere in the world." She said with a motion of her hand. "There." she handed him a glass of juice before going to the living room. He followed her lead and went to sit next her on the couch. When she took her math book he just nodded and took his too. After all, they had upcoming exams to prepare.

Tenten noticed the way his eyebrows furrowed, how his nose slightly crinkled and the little twist in his lower lips when he was thinking.

She quickly looked away when she realized she had been staring for too long.

He was too deep in thought to remark her stare but at the end when his thoughts became overwhelming he had no choice but to let them go. Maybe he'll get through that one day. He let the fingers of deny pushing aside the mess consuming him and turned to his teammate. She looked really uncomfortable. He smirked at the sight of her fidgeting form while her gaze held pearls of fear. He frowned at the last part but said nothing as he began to solve the problem in front of him.

_I have to stop thinking about him_, she said to herself trying to focus on her mathematics problems. Something became obvious in her mind while she recalled her earlier conversation with Lee.

Tenten couldn't stop comparing Neji to a guy she knew back in Suna. Maybe they do look alike a little. Their cold demeanor and the way their eyes shined with a playful light. The way they smirked like they knew something you wouldn't. The way they made your knees feel like jelly and made you beg them for more. More words. More touches. More warmth. Kiss harder. Grip tighter.

She shook violently these ideas out her head.

She shivered. Unpleasant thoughts making their way in her head, forcing through her skull, freezing her muscles. Memories were slowly pouring their venom in her hearth like wine in a glass. Cold. She remembered the cold breeze that brushed her inner thighs when he slowly traced patterns on her exposed skin, sending shivers down her spine. She thought she could forget, one night. She thought she could be someone else, do something else. She wanted to lose control. She wanted to _decide_ to lose control.

She desired to make her father pay by not being his little innocent girl anymore. _That's what you get for not being there when I needed you, when I was still young and innocent. Now watch me dad, watch your flower be soiled. _Those were the thoughts blinding her during that night. As stupid as they might sound, she clung to them trying to justify her behavior.

She wanted to forget the screams and the tears and the hurtful look that lingered on her father's eyes that afternoon. To not think about the words that escaped her lips like empoisoned arrows.

The boy played it well too. He was her friend at high school. He acted friendly on the phone. He told her he would comfort her. He said they were going to have fun and that she wouldn't have to think about her dad anymore. He told her to get prepared, that they would go to a party in the summer house of a friend. He said that he would pick her up and that she only had to dress up conveniently. So she did. She put a little black dress over her red bikini. Sakura told her it was madness. She tried to warn her. She said that she would comfort her and that they were no need for a party or for that guy. If only she had listened. She didn't. Their parents were away like always and George was on his day off. Helpless, Sakura watched Tenten climb in the car, her unbound hair swaying with every step she took.

He introduced her to some people. Gave her some shots of Tequila. Though she couldn't remember them, his friends were fun and Tenten laughed. She felt good. Someone lit a joint and she took some puff along with other things but until now she didn't remember quite well what she took. They were a lot of noises and her head was spinning. He whispered some things to her hear, his warm breath soothing her speeding hearth. He gently took her hand and they walked along the beach until the noises of the party were fading away. It was dark when they stopped walking. Everything was a blur and she was beginning to panic when to calm her he kissed her cheek and then he trailed down her neck. At first she resisted but she was too tired to fight again. So she stopped resisting when he smoothly pulled her toward him as his fingers intertwined in her hair.

He slowly sat her down on his lap as he crashed his lips against hers. She was desperate to get rid of the bad feelings so she deepened the kiss. He laid her down and his caring movements became more aggressive and hungry. She wasn't at ease anymore. She tried to slow his hands but they seemed to need more and more and griped to her flesh tightly. She cried in despair against his lips but he wouldn't let go, worse he got totally on top of her. She tried to push him off but he was too strong. She felt tears swelling up her eyes when she understood she was merely a puppet under his strings.

She shut tightly her eyes. Cold night, cold hand roaming on her body. Cold, everything was cold. The coldness spread through her and she hugged herself praying for those memories to leave her in peace.

_If Kankuro hadn't found me... Yeah__..._

She tried to soothe herself before her emotions took the best of her. This wasn't time for this. Normally she would allow herself to drift like that only in the darkness of the night, when she wake up for no reasons at three in the morning and that sleep wouldn't overtake her yet again.

She glanced over Neji to see he had already finished with mathematics and was moving on with chemistry.

Her eyes narrowed which caused him to smirk.

"You're falling behind." he told her.

"I'm not! I was just thinking!"

"Ah ok." He said in understanding. "Don't hurt yourself in the process."

"You're a jerk, you know that?" She grinned.

"Nothing I haven't heard befo-"

"Hey! What's that for?" he snapped at the pillow. He reached for another but the sound of a honk stopped him from doing so.

He slowly rose from the place his was occupying next to her and began to walk at the door.

"You know, if you have a hard time studying… we could always help each other out."

She shot his back a disbelieving glance even though.

"Thank you," she whispered still not sure of the meaning of his actions.

He simply nodded and walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah… tomorrow" she mumbled locking the door.

_Something is up. He's definitely weird. _

When he went to Uchiha's car he saw Sakura closing the passenger's side door. She squeaked a "hi" before rushing into her building. Neji threw her an amused glance before entering the car smirking.

* * *

**Tenten POV**

Sakura arrived right after Neji departed. She was blushing crimson red and hurried to get to her room. Mmh, that is suspicious.

She wasn't even wet and it was raining cats and dogs out there.

Even more suspicious.

"SAKKUUURAA.." I called her. "HOOWW DID YOU GET HOME?"

Silence.

Silence.

Even more silence.

"SAKUURAAAAA"

She slowly opened her bedroom door when

"Sa-sasuke gave me a ride.." she looked down at her hands, blushing furiously.

Wait what? When did that happen? And mostly...

"Sakuuraa..." I said like a mother who was about to scold her child. "What happened in that car?"

She was fidgeting when sudenly a doorbell rang. Pff, she's safe for now. I went to open the door. It was surely George getting back with groceries and he needed help.

I opened the door carelessly while talking to Sakura.

"You know you'll have to tell me some-"

I froze on the spot, every muscles of my body tensing. What the hell is he doing there?

"Tenten."

"Kankuro?" I asked to the guy dripping wet on the _Welcome_ matress of my apartment.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Neji while making the car purr.

"You found her?" Sasuke asked in a stern voice once Neji locked his security bell.

"Yeah." Neji's smirk grew wider.

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval which made Neji chuckles.

"You're no better than me. Seriously… Haruno?" Neji didn't care to hide the amusement laced in his words.

Before starting the car Sasuke took a last glance of the building where Sakura entered to see a dark haired man enter. He had that weird impression of having seen that man somewhere but he didn't let his mind wander further than this as Neji's words slowly reached his brains. Then his eyes locked with Neji's before a smirk graced his lips too.

"Yeah, we're two fucking assholes." He laughed as he drove off.

* * *

YAAYYY Suna sibblings have arrived! WOUHOU!

Okaaayyyy! So when Neji said he had found her... was he referring to Leiko or... Tenten? And how will Tenten and Neji text eachother now that Tenten has lost her phone? And what role will the Suna sibblings have in this? WOOT WOOT Lots of things to see in next chappie!

So this is finished... yaaayy! Finally! I got a hard time doing this because I was like searching for a good way to keep the plotline interesting. I had a hard time updating since I didnt want to rush the story and I also wanted to give something good to read. And with my exams and my computer issues... and my big laziness... it took like forever! But I didnt stop thinking about that fic or anything. It's going to be updated more frequently when in two weeks since my summer course ends july 18th! Yeaahh Well I hope you enjoyed it and that I didn't make a lot of mistakes.

So yeah, Neji is an asshole. Not surprising much. Sasuke, too. Ouuhh ouuhh big surprise here. Not really.

FINAALLYY! I'd really like to thank you all readers. Seriously, your reviews, favorites and alerts really did encourage me to end this as quickly as I could. So thanks again! =3

Special thanks to my dear reviewers who makes this story a success! SInce I had a little time today, I decided I would reply to you all for once because you deserve it after all (:

**Amasian **(Yaayy, you liked it! I'm pleased :D)**, **

**Yowarul **(that was so niicee! This fueled me up to finish the chapter, thank you!)**, **

**SaturnXK **(ahaha yaay!)**, **

**Lizard Lover **(thanks you! (: )** , **

**Owl7498** (ah yes! laughing is good! Glad my story was the source of it :PP!)**,**

**Birdbwainz **(your review made me all warm and fuzzyy! Kyaaa! That was so sweet of you thanks (:)**, **

**Genius-sama**(it,s nice to know that the story is fun, I got afraid it would end up boring)** , **

**DarkAnonymous324 **(Thanks that encouraged me alot!)**, **

(hahaha drink more wine! It gives you good ideas! :P)**, **

**Love is Only a word **(I'm so glad you liked it! :DD)** , **

**Haylin-chan **(Naruhina is going to happen soon enough! :D),

**Zyrr **(thank you a lot! character development is really important for me),

**Misery Lotus **(ahaha! your review made me laugh!)**, **

**Smiiley-Chan **(shirtless Neji? gaaahh)** , **

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan **(awwn, a chibi kyuubi howw cuutee! And yes, your guess was good :P ),

**Riikani **(I'm glad you liked the cabine scene thanks!)**, **

**Crestfallenfeline **(Your review was full of wisdom, I'm relieved that you understood exactly where I was going with this!)


	6. Chapter 6

I know... it's been seven months since I have last updated.. I just want to let you know that I didn't abandon this story nor is it on hiatus!

I was just busy with school works and part-time work and school activities... well you get it!

So here : a summary of what happened to clear your memory

SUMMARY:

Tenten's mom and Sakura's dad, a now married couple, are rich businessman who changed their daughters from Suna highschool to Konoha's one for an unknown reason untill now. There Neji ends up accidently texting Tenten. Neji is one of the most popular guy of the highschool, the kind that Tenten try to not encounter. Tenten knows she's texting Neji but she's still a stranger to him and he's eager to meet her. He made a deal with her. He would get take her to prom if he succeeded at knowing who she was. Each day she had to tell him something about her.

Meanwhile, Tsunade forced Tenten and Sakura to join some of Konoha's team. Tenten then discovered that her long lost childhood friend Lee was going to the same school and Sakura found out the same thing about her childhood friend Ino. Tenten ended up being in the student council (with Itachi as a president), the soccer team led by Neji and the cheerleader team with Sakura and Ino, who is the captain. They met Hinata there. The four became closer after Tenten told them about Neji. At the funfair Neji tried to retrieve the mysterious girl.

He thought he got her but an unsuspected turn of even made it hard for him to tell. There was a girl (Leiko) who stole Tenten's phone and made herself look like she was the girl he was searching. Neji wasn't fooled and he met Tenten "accidentely" (Ino's doing) in the park. Tenten and Neji are kind of close but she doesn't want him to be close to her because of a bad thing that a guy did to her back in Suna... which was the reason of why they left.

At the funfair, Itachi and Deidara kissed tenten for an unknown reason untill now but Tenten is sure that it has to do with some twisted game of theirs.

For Sakura, she was noticed by Sasuke while she was staring at his back. She underestimates herself a lot because of the bullying she's been through before arriving to Konoha. Sasuke saved Sakura from drowning at the funfair. Sasuke seems to love tease Sakura.

Neji and Sasuke are two renowed heartbreaker and we still don't know what they really want from Tenten and Sakura.

Ino's childhood bestfriend is Shikamaru. She's dating Kiba much to Shika's dismay but he never showed it and anyway Ino's way to blind to see it.

Hinata has a thing for Naruto since the first day she met him in kindergarden. Even thought they played all day together the first time they saw each other, the next day he didn't come near her and stayed with a girl named Ami. He never talked to her since that day even though they share the same universe. He always call her Himata instead of Hinata

And that's it for now ...

* * *

Dear Heartbreaker

Chapter 6:

Misery Business

**Monday evening**

**Day: 27**

**Remaining Days: 83**

TENTEN POV

"Kankuro?" I repeated.

What the hell was my ex-boyfriend doing on my doorstep?

"Can I enter" he breathed out.

Was he running? That aggravated my chocked state. What hell is happening? Is there any kind of emergency?

"Yeah…" I breathed slowly moving aside to let him enter.

I turned to see Sakura staring at him with as much apprehension as I did.

My knees were trembling a little so I decided to sit on the barstool. Sakura went by my side throwing me a sideway glance.

"What is it Kankuro?" I frowned.

I took a deep long breathe.

"We're moving to Konoha in two weeks." He said.

"What do you mean by we?" I asked on the edge of aggressiveness.

"By that, I mean Sasori too."

Sasuke POV

I drove back Hyuuga to his house, we were going to play that new video game that just came out. The ride was quiet… until I reached his doorway.

"What were you doing with that girl?" he asked me with a hint of accusation.

I stopped the car. The purring ceased and the lights turned off.

I chuckled at the scene.

"Why are you laughing?"

"We just look like those couples in those American movies in the fifties: me being the young guy giving you a ride and you being my girlfriend asking me about the other girl while I'm turning off the car."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned around to give me a hard look. "But for the sake of our friendship don't ever do that again."

I chuckled even more.

"Why Hyuuga?" I put my hand on his knee. "Afraid I'll take your virginity in that car."

He quickly pulled out my hand and ran off the car.

I laughed more and opened my car's door.

"Relax Hyuuga, only joking!"

"Yeah right!" He shouted as he put out his keys. "And for my virginity," he hissed when I joined him in front of his house's door. "it was lost long ago." He pulled out his keys but the door opened at that moment.

"It's nice to know, nephew." Hiashi said with his neutral demeanor.

He tidied up his suit and went for his car.

"I have to catch a flight. An issue came up in the China division. Take care of you cousins while I'm gone."

He walked to his car.

"And Neji," he turned around. "I take it that this "fooling around" will stop soon. Don't forget you're engaged."

I stared at Neji's uncle as he entered his car. I turned toward Neji who was clutching his keys.

"Dude, you're bleeding." I pointed out the keys that were digging the palm of his hands.

He slowly entered the house. I followed him.

"I didn't know you were engaged." I remarked at his retreating form in the dark hallway.

**Tenten and Sakura's apartment**

**Monday evening**

SAKURA POV

I saw Tenten's eyes narrow. She tried to stay calm but I could clearly see that she was scared. Kankuro could too.

"Don't worry Ten. I'll make sure he won't try anything sketchy."

"Wait… I don't understand. Why Konoha?" she asked.

"My dad has to go to Germany for a year. He's trying to develop the company there. We were all going to go there but Sasori objected fiercely."

Sasori's parents died when he was young, along with his aunt, Kankuro's mother. The three of them were trapped in a fire. Sasori lives with his uncle and cousin.

"I don't know why but it must have something to do with you." continued Kankuro. "He proposed my father that we keep going to school here since we have some relatives here and none in Suna. Since Temari was kind of interested to stay, for some unknown reason to me, my father let them stay together here. But then, I remembered that you were living here and I got scared for you… so…"

" You came…" Tenten concluded. They shared a long glance.

I was really sad when they broke up. They dated for two years and they ended it on a mutual understanding two months before _the thing_ with Sasori happened. When she was dating Kankuro she was always at their house. She met Sasori there and they became good friends. Tenten's really good at becoming friends with guys. I think I was her only female friend back in Suna.

Sasori was really popular at our last school. You know the "guys want to be him and girls want him" type of guy. Tenten was "bullied" a lot because girls were really jealous of her. Well, I wouldn't call it bullying because really, who can bully Tenten?

Anyway, there was this day, last summer where Tenten had to meet with her dad. I went with her shop for something "that a dad would like to see his daughter wear", as Tenten put it. We finally opted for a pink skirt and a white silk blouse. She was really cute. We did her hair in a French braid style and she even put some mascara and lip gloss. She looked all innocent and happy.

When she came back she ran to her room. I got worried so I knocked on her bedroom door. She wouldn't open so I knocked harder. I heard her talk on the phone. I called her name and the door suddenly opened. She was dressed with a black sundress over her red bikini.

She said would go out with Sasori tonight. She wouldn't let me know anything about what happened with her dad. She just shoved a few thinks in a large black leather bag before going out. I followed her all the way trying to discourage her. I knew Sasori was a party animal and there were plenty of rumors about the kind of party he went. It was all about hardcore stuff where it ended up with the cops barging in. I tried to show Tenten an alternative but I know my solution was pretty weak against Sasori's. He honked the car and she hopped in.

I got worried all night. I tried calling her. At first she responded saying to me that I should stop bothering her. But then she stopped responding and I really got scared. When it came to midnight and she still didn't contact me I called Kankuro and after explaining what happened previously I asked for his help. I know he still cared for Tenten and it didn't take long before he honked in front of my house with his dad's car. Fortunately Kankuro knew some of Sasori friends and he found where it was. It wasn't an easy task since the party was held by an outsider and not many Suna high school students knew about it. It was a beach house just between Konoha and Suna and it was surrounded by a lot of threes.

When we arrived it was a real chaos. My heart raced as Kankuro asked me to wait in the car. He made sure the car's doors were locked. I called Tenten again but this time a guy answered. He must have been drunk because he didn't stop laughing.

Flashback

"_Do you know where Tenten is?" I asked desperately not really expecting a coherent answer._

"_Buurrrpppp…. Ahahahahah It's talking guys!" _

_I panicked even more. With what kind of morons Tenten had been?_

"_Tenten, a brunette? Do you know her?" I asked again. _

"_Ouuhhh tu cutie with the red bikini ahahahah?" _

_My heart skipped a beat. _

"_Did she have a black dress?"_

"_I don't know babe ahahahahah ! why don't you come over here and have fun with us?"_

"_Did you know where she went?"_

"_Ahahahaha not really somewhere where they could be alone!"_

"_What? With who? Why?" _

_Is he kidding me? _

"_You know have some fun… alone… Sasori's a great.. you know.. ahahahahhaah!"_

"_What do you mean? What are they doing?" _

"_I can't show you if you want! Ahahahahah! Show you! Ahahahah you understand? Ahahahahh!" _

The guy was fucking wasted. It's only when I heard his friends moan and mimic a girl orgasm that I understood what the hell they were talking about. At that time I didn't know if Tenten wanted to have this intimacy with Sasori or not.

I didn't take a chance and I texted Kankuro telling him that they must have been intimate and that maybe we should leave them alone. I didn't suspect Sasori to force himself on Tenten which turned to be the case. Strangely, Kankuro didn't seem to hesitate like I did and minutes later he brought a sobbing Tenten in his arms back to the car. She was drunk and high and we couldn't communicate with her. She fell asleep rapidly between two sobs during the drive back. I then asked Kankuro how he did to find her in that mess and how he knew that Tenten was in danger. He told me that the reason he and Tenten broke up was because he wanted to have sex and she didn't. She didn't want to lose her virginity like her mother did. She wanted to wait until her wedding night or at least until she'll be settled down with a career and a man she can trust. So he was sure that she wouldn't have let Sasori have his way. He then explained that he went to many parties with Sasori and it wasn't the first time he did this but Kankuro was sure that it was the first time that he had to force himself. Girls would normally throw himself at him. I asked him why it must have been Tenten then. He said it must have been the thrill of the challenge. You know getting something so pure and the more the prey is fierce the more it's enjoyable for the hunter to chase it down.

If only Tenten's hell ended here. What happened next was all my fault. I thought I could trust the guidance counselor. I was worried for Tenten. She didn't come to school anymore. Mom and dad weren't there and I couldn't take it anymore to see Sasori being admired and loved like that when a few days ago he was going to rape the one person I cherish so much and that always looked after me. I thought it was my turn but I was way too frail to go face Sasori like that. He would just crush me or ignore me. So I went to see the guidance counselor and told her everything. I wanted her to see the principal and tell him about what happened and expel Sasori. How foolish I was. Sasori was our elite football player. He was a straight A student and the president of the council student. He was loved by everyone and no one wanted him out. Even the geeks loved him because he never bullied them and was always kind and nice. So the counselor said she would see what she could do. Next week at the big students' assemble; she made a speech about rumors. She said that some people had said mean things that could destroy a brilliant future for a student. Later, people began insulting Tenten saying she was a liar, a bitch, a skank… That counselor had an affair with a student and everything of my conversation with her was revealed. I could hear Tenten cry at night. Then it was worse. People began physical assault. I felt so bad but that didn't shake Tenten. She still went to school and did as nothing was happening. People stole her things. Teachers would be harsh on her. She received paint in her hair. It was like she had received a red card from the F4, for those who know Hana Yori Dango.

It was hell. So I pleaded mom and dad to change us to Konoha High School. To not worry them I told them nothing about Tenten conditions and I only told them I couldn't stand being bullied by others. Me being bullied isn't knew. They gave in and there we are.

But now that Sasori is coming back what the hell will happen?

I could see Tenten and Kankuro whispering in the kitchen while I went check TV in the living room. I let them have some space so they could discuss. I could see that the way they act so close to each other, the way they are so comfortable to each other: they still have strong feelings for each other.

Thursday evening

Day: 38

Remaining Days: 72

INO POV

"Haaaaaannnnn…." I wailed which caused Hinata to look up from her book two seconds before returning her attention to it.

Damn book. Damn romantic stories. Damn everything.

"…"

Hinata raised a brow but I said nothing.

"Heeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"The hell Ino?" Hinata asked.

I gaped.

"You swore!"

"Yes of course! You were the one crying on the phone so I invited you to stay at my house. I spend three hours asking you what was the matter with you and you said nothing. You wouldn't even face me."

True.

"Then I waited patiently for you to open up a little, you said nothing. I tried to pat your back but you pushed me aside. I brought you hot chocolate but you didn't touch it…. Which was drank by Sasuke when he came to say hello…"

Yeah what the hell about Sasuke greeting us?

"Finally I had to do homework but you kept whining. So I stopped and I waited patiently by your side. But you said nothing. So I decided that I would go to sleep but you kept moaning things like "huuuuu" and "oooowww" and when I asked you what was happening, you became silent again! Come on!"

"Geez Hinata…Why are you so worked up? Talk about a helping friend…" I said.

"GWAA You must be kidding me!"

"Is everything ok Hinata?"

"NO! IT'S NOT!"

I stood there shocked. Never once did Hinata scream.

"You say nothing to me. Neji is doing god knows what. Father is always upset. And I haven't done my homework. And-and I haven't studied for this week exams… and I couldn't sleep… I can't read my book… and…and…" she became teary "…and my favourite character in the book just died…and…"

"… and Naruto is going out with Ami…" I completed for her with an apologetic look.

"And Naruto is going out with Ami!" She repeated. "And… I can't… Wait what?" She stopped her ranting.

"What did you say?" she questioned.

"I thought you knew…" I whispered.

"No…n-no. I didn't k-knew…" she stammered.

Oh god no, her stuttering is back.

"Oh god Hina! I'm so sorry! I really thought you knew!"

Her lower lip was trembling and her eyes were getting watery. Oh no! What have I done? Me and my big mouth!

"Please forgive me I'm an awful friend! Awnn!"

I felt so bad. I'm the worst friend ever. How could I be such an insensitive bitch? I was so self-centered I didn't realize how my words came out. I thought she knew. How come I didn't' know she didn't know?

"I'm so so so sorry, Hina…" I added.

"No it's okay…" She mumbled lost in her thoughts. "It's okay…" She repeated again.

She sat up on her bed as I sat next to her. We were resting against the head of her bed. I took her in my arms. I have a big mouth but I'm not a bad person. She began crying and I felt her tears on my bare shoulders.

I didn't know what to do … so I did what I always did with the kids I babysit: I sung her a lullaby. She fell asleep in a matter of time, dry tears staining her porcelain cheeks. It's at that moment that I noticed the frame that sat on her nightstand. It was a picture of Hinata in her younger days she was laughing to tears and she was wearing a ninja outfit. Next to her, there was a blond kid with blue eyes with the same ninja outfit. They must have been five years old. The boy had this foolish smile and held a plastic ninja star.

Oh my god, it was Naruto. Since how long do they know each other?

Oh. No. Since how long is Hinata in love with Naruto?

"Tenten are you ok?" Sakura asked worried .

"I guess I'm getting stressed. The Sabaku will be coming in like three days the brunette answered.

"I know it's not the best time but… what happened that day? You never told me anything about what happened before…_it_ happened."

Tenten was silent.

"You mean with my father… or with Sasori?" She finally spoke up.

"Both…" Sakura whispered.

"Then I'll tell you."

_Flashback_

_Tenten was anxiously waiting in that little coffee shop. She eyed each man that entered the shop. Her heart squeezed every time the little bell hung over the door tinted. She fidgeted on her seat as she would play with the hem of her newly bought pink skirt. She looked over her untouched French pastry and then through the window._

"_Tenten?" _

_There he was. It finally came to it. After so much time wishing for it, there it was. _

"_Dad?" _

_The corners of the man's eyes crinkled. It gave his warm cacao eyes a gentler gleam. Tenten smiled._

_He sat down, took some tea and looked at his daughter with happiness and regrets. _

"_So…" he began unsure to where to. "Have you thought about college? _

"_Not yet…" _

_He coughed._

"_I know I haven't been really there for you these past few years but I want you to know that from now on you can count on me."_

"_Yeah… thanks." She felt a little awkward, she realised that even if he was her dad; he was still a stranger._

"_Have you considered Konoha University?" _

"_I don't know… I'd rather stay here at Suna. Mom's going to open an office here, so we could get to see each other often…" She stopped feeling the uneasiness of her father. "What is it?"_

"_Nothing. I just thought that since you've already stayed so many years with your mom you could have some time with your dad too." _

"_You make it sound like I had a choice to not meet you before…"_

"_It's just that you never asked for me." _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You never tried to contact me or anything. You could have made a call or something." _

"_Neither did you… I was young. I was powerless. You were supposed to be a grown up. Why haven't you called?"_

"_I did! That's why we're meeting here."_

"_Yeah. Congralutations, seventeen years too late but hey! After all, it's my fault since I'm the irresponsible one who abandoned you."_

"_I didn't abandon you Tenten." _

"_Denial. Cowardice. Irresponsibility. What a marvellous father I have here."_

"_I'm just saying you could have tried to reach me." _

"_Why are you putting the blame on me? I did nothing wrong. I didn't search for you because I had no clue. You didn't show up once!" _

"_I'm not blaming you!"_

"_Yes you are! You come here and have this disappointed look because I want to stay in Suna instead of going to that Konoha University. You try to make me feel bad because I'd like to stay close to my mom, the one parent who didn't leave me. After, you reproach me not calling you when you're the one who had to make the move!"_

"_I'm not the best father, I know that! I just wished for you to come live with us a little…"_

"_US? You have a "US" ? You haven't once called mom to see if she needed anything after you cowardly abandoned her and me, but you had time to waste building another family with another woman when you had a pregnant one waiting for you to come back? Are you FUCKING kidding me?"_

"_Tenten don't shout… People are staring…"_

"_What? Are you ashamed of me? Like you were of mom? Why are you here in the first place? Is it to make sure I won't ruin your now perfect little life? Is it because you felt sorry for the desperate case I was? Oh, the poor little thing she must be! Not having me around to give her that PATERNAL LOVE SHE MIGHT DESERVE!"_

"_I've had enough of this." He stood up. _

"_You're leaving? Sounds kind of familiar" she spat. _

_He threw her a final hurt look before walking away._

_She felt her eyes tearing up but didn't lose her composure. Many people looked at her. Her, the abandoned child. The curiosity. The freak girl who didn't deserve a father. Her vision began to be blurry. She fetched in her purse to take some money and leave it on the table. She couldn't see clear anymore so she accidently knocked her coffee cup and spilled it all over her new skirt. _

_Her pink skirt was turning black, as were her child's dreams._

* * *

INO POV

Hinata fell asleep a while ago. I can't sleep. I know I've been acting like a bitch but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. Saying it out loud is like admitting it's true. And it's not! I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. Kiba couldn't… No, he would never.

I shook my head. I need sugar. I need something to eat. Ice cream. Oh no! Better than that! Hinata has a secret stock of a really tasty hazelnuts sorbet. I'm going to fetch some.

The house is deadly quiet… makes me think of that _Pretty Little Liars_ episode I saw two days ago… creepy.

BOOM

My hearth raced and I suppressed the urge to scream when the noise of a bomb exploding in a video game broke the silence. A hand on my chest, I stopped trying to regain a normal heart beating.

"Neji…" I heard Sasuke mumble.

Silence.

"Yah?"

"What about this engagement?"

Engagement? What engagement? Neji is engaged? Since when? To who? Why? And most importantly who will take care of the flowers?

I heard Neji take a long sip and the video game's noises stopped. It must have been turned off.

"I don't know much about it. I'm supposed to marry someone after my college studies. My uncle wants me to be the chairman of the Hyuuga Empire. He said that old business men would feel more at ease to deal with a young leader if they could be assured that he's responsible. My uncle thinks the perfect way to prove my responsibility and my respect of traditions and values is to be married."

He got a point here.

"He got a point here." Sasuke said. Ha! That knucklehead and me thought the same thing. Would have made me happy in my younger days.

"But let's be straight. You may be responsible and a genius – not as much as me though- but you have absolutely no respect or whatsoever for anything that regards love, traditions and values."

Neji scoffed.

"You talk about me like a I'm some kind of beast."

"Well yeah… you are."

I could feel Neji's smirk from here. Creepy. Really creepy.

"So…" Neji trailed on. "If I'm a beast…"

Who's the beauty?

"Tenten…"

I gasped. Oh shit no! Does he know that Tenten was the girl he texted?

* * *

SASUKE POV

"Well yeah.. you are."

Neji smirked.

"So…If I'm the beast…" he trailed.

"Tenten…" I cut him only to be stopped by a gasp.

Someone was out there. I caught Neji's look. Someone's been listening to us.

We hastily went out of the room only to see Ino gasping over a flower arrangement.

"OH. MY. GOD!" She screamed when she saw us.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP INO!" Neji hissed. "People are trying to sleep!"

"WELL, HOW COULD THEY?" She hissed back. "How could someone mix gardenias with petunias? It's awful… and those aren't even made for being inside. Be ashamed! You call yourself respectable gentlemen? Hideous! I'm truly disappointed by the Hyuuga's lack of taste! Really! I …"

"Ino…" I interfered. "They are in plastic… cut them some slack ok?"

Geez, really. I know why Shikamaru thinks women are so troublesome… Having Ino as a childhood friend I'd think the same. If not worse. She scoffed before turning around and walking away still shaking her head in disbelief and mumbling stuff about destruction of the flower arrangement art.

I released a breath.

"I almost thought that she heard us." Neji said still looking at Ino's retreating form.

"What makes you think that she didn't?" I asked suspicious.

"I know Ino. She wouldn't spy on people. She likes making people uncomfortable too much to miss a chance to draw out the truth from them in the most nerve breaking way possible."

"Yeah, kind of sounds like her. A lot."

"Yeah what were you going to say ?"

"You're the beast…" I thought aloud. "And Tenten's your victim."

Neji smirked.

"I really am a bastard." He took the bottle water on his desk, drank some sips and licked his lower lip.

"But I never had that much fun before."

"It's dangerous you know." I said after a silence.

"What?"

"Going after girls like Tenten."

"Why's that?"

"They always have their reason to not open up... I'm not sure I want to be involved with the dark past of someone."

"I'm not getting involved... that's the plan. Have fun, nothing serious."

"If she's already broken and that you break her twice... you'll be responsible for whatever comes next." I warned.

Neji frowned.

* * *

Next chapter is already done! I know I've been a bath updater but I really like writting this story! If I didn't update earlier it's because I didn't have time. Now I'm really into it! I'm pratically sure I'm going to end this story before the end of january! It will be a 10-15 chapters story! Keep posted

Keep giving me reviews! You don't know how happy and motivated I get when I receive your comments 3 I love them all! Thank you very much for encouraging me and showing your interest love you my dear readers 3

AND DO NOT WORRY! GAARA WILL BE HERE SOON! I just got to clear some things with some of my side pairings ahem Naruhina and Sasusaku. Then I need to finish Shikamaru's couple.. Ino or Temari? I FINALLY MADE MY CHOICE! But it,s a secret.

It may end with a wedding, but I don't know whose wedding it will be!

see ya in three days! PROMESS


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there! I know I'm two days late, but I got a good reason. I noticed I focused too much on the side characters and I didn't get to advance things with Neji and Tenten. And this chapter barely had Neji in it, so I had to make some changes.

For this chapter and the other one, there will be a lot of other characters since I want to settle things down with the other pairings and properly introduce Temari, Kankuro and Sasori. Later, Gaara will come too.

For shikamaru... I made a choice but that doesn't mean that the pairing can clearly be found out from now on. I'll put shikatema and shikaino's moments... It's only towards the end that we'll know this bastard's choice!

And also, I _thiiiiink_ that the chapter 8 will be REAALLY LONG! I will update in five days. I may update sooner if I cut the chapter in half. Well anyway that's it for now.

**Refresh memories:**

At the first chapter, Sakura was staring at Sasuke in the cafeteria and he caught her. In chapter two, she tried to talk to him but only said non-sense things ... in front of the whole cafeteria...

Earlier on Monday:

1) Neji went on a date with Leiko and Ino had convinced the three girls to go spying on them. They almost got cut but Ino threw out Tenten so she could be a distraction for the them to run away. it gave Tenten some quality time with Neji.

2) Later, Neji stayed at Tenten's appartment and asked Sasuke to give him a ride. When he picked up Neji, he also dropped off Sakura.

**Monday evening **

**Sakura and Tenten's Place**

**SAKURA POV**

"So that's what happened with you father…" I murmured.

"Yeah…" She said playing with the tip of her hair.

"It's not your fault. You know that right?" Sakura asked again.

"Yeah maybe… but I was so… sad and lost… And I felt so betrayed and left aside and alone and…"

"Desperate?"

"Yeah…"

"And Sasori was your friend and he promised you that you would have the time of your life at that party and that you would forget unpleasant thing…"

"He said he'd take care of me…" She scoffed. "Well, he kind of did."

I frowned. "Never say that again. What he did was unforgivable. Thank God Kankuro found you before Sasori could do anything more."

"I don't remember anything about that night." Tenten said. " I only remember some pieces of when he tried to… and later when Kankuro found me . I was totally wasted that night."

"It's over now." I said.

I know she's stressing a lot. They're officially moving in two weeks.

She seemed to think about it and then shook her head.

"Way too much drama… Anyway Konoha's a big city. Chances we meet aren't that great…" She convinced herself.

"And by the way…" she eyed me suspiciously. "Where were you today after you cowardly left me in the park with Neji?"

I smiled sheepishly.

"Ah that… When I got home I noticed there wasn't any milk so I went to the grocery and Sasuke was passing by… and he offered me a ride!"

I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Oh my god..." she narrowed her eyes.

I was never good at lying damn it!

"Ok, ok... he saw me walking down the street and he offered me a coffe... and I said yes!"

"Greaat! Sakura this is great!" she grinned.

"I don't know..."

"What's the problem?" She frowned.

"I've never really... you know ... had guy friend... or even friends for that matter."

She rolled her eyes.

"Saks, you're smart, funny and gorgeous! There's no way he can't like you!"

"You think...? I mean he knows I'm interested since the lunch thing.. you know when I was looking at him and he caught me... and he came to our table..."

"How could I forget it?" she stopped me. "I'll have to pay a psychoanalyst for this. No screw that, you'll pay!"

"Haha... very funny." I said sarcastically.

I trough her a cushion.

"Did you..." She caught the cushion. "… kiss?"

"Well no! Of course not!"

"What ? He took you for a coffee?" she raised a brow.

"Well yeah... we talked... it was fun..." I trailed.

"Fun?"

"We have a lot in common. He wants to become a doctor and he made this amazing trip in Indonesia where he did humanity work. This summer he's going to a south african country. And we have the same taste in movies and..."

"Did he pay for the coffee?" she stopped me.

Really? That's the only thing she can think about?

"Tenten… he went to freaking IN-DO-NE-SIA… And you still think about the coffee?"

"Who cares about Indonesia? You went to Brasilia to heal little kids!" She closed her eyes, annoyed. "What I'm trying to figure out is what was his intentions."

"He had none!" I answered.

"So he payed for the coffe, gave you a ride home but... you two didn't kiss?"

"Exactly!"

"Are you dumb? No boy would do all those things and expect nothing in return! It's Sasuke we're talking about, not Sasgay!" she shouted exasperated.

"No… Sasuke is not like that!"

"Oh my god… you _are_ dumb."

Hey? What can I do if I'm a noob in those things?

"We didn't kiss I swear!" I defended myself.

"I believe you. I 'm just saying maybe you didn't understand he wanted to..."

"No... you think?" I raised a brow.

"There's only one way to know!" I got up.

"Ask him?" I asked.

"No!" she slapped her forehead. "You're really clueless."

"You won't ask him anything! Sasuke is a heartthrob, he surely loves to play seduction games. If you ask him directly, he'll just smirk and deny and then say something like "I didn't knew you were so obsessed with me". Believe me, he's cut from the same wood that Neji and his brother and Deidara are cut from." Tenten said. "Tomorrow we have to cheer during the football match, right?"

"Yes! But what does it have to do with it?"

"Really? You're really asking? How come you're the smart one out of us two?"

"My expertise only concerns school's matters."

She shook her head. Hey what?

"Whatever, Next Friday's night… you're going to talk to him…"

I was about to cut her but she made those scary eyes she always have when she tells me to shut up: so I said nothing.

"…and" she continued "I'll ask Ino to analyze his behaviour towards you! That way we'll surely know his intentions! Ino's really good at this!"

"Yes she is... plus it's like she attracts people's secrets... have you noticed?"

"Yeah... I don't know how she does that... being her I would have turned crazy nuts... Secrets are so stressing, mostly when they concern poeple you know." She said.

**Hyuuga Place **

**Monday evening**

**INO POV**

I came back rushing in Hinata's room. I run into her private bathroom to not bother her sleep. My heart was having the time of its life giving me a drum solo of its very own. Now I definitively couldn't sleep. Neji knows about Tenten!

Time to call Shika and fast.

Ringing

Ringing

Ringing

"Yeah… troublesome… leave a message."

Damn that bastard.

I'll try again.

"Yeah...troublesome… leave a message."

Fuck.

Ringing

Ringing

Ringing

"Yeah… troublesome… leave a message."

Oh come on Shika I neeeeed youuuu pleaassee!

Ringing

Ringing

Ringing

"Yeah…troublesome… what do you want Ino?"

"OH THANKS GOD SHIKA YOU'RE HERE!" I hissed loudly.

"God, Ino, what do you want? It's like 1 AM."

"I need to talk to you! Where are you?"

There was a silence. Was he hesitating? Why would he?

"I'm in my bedroom. Where are you? Your bedroom's lights are turned off." He asked me.

"In Hinata's bedroom, that's why. I'll come to yours in a matter of time ok?"

"No Ino, wai…"

I hung up hastily before sneaking out of Hinata's bedroom. We live on the same street. My house is just down the corner, just between Choji's and Shikamaru's. That's how we became friends when we were little.

I zipped my sweater over my pajamas and went out. Shika always had some wise words to calm me down. I could now see my house and in a few steps I will be able to see Shika's. Ha! There he is! With his curtains closed, his pineapple hairstyle creates an interesting shadow. That made me laugh. Wait.

There's another shadow here. Is it a girl? She has a weird hairstyle too. Four pigtails, that's… unusual. Tough I feel like I've seen it before.

They seem to be fighting. It can't be a family member; I know all of the Nara's people.

I stopped in front of the tree that linked my bedroom's window to Shika's. I heard noises but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Is she a girlfriend or something?

What the hell? Maybe I shouldn't have called. What if I had interrupted something?

What is going on? Since when did Shika have any history with a girl?

I dialed his number.

Ringing.

I'm going to tell him there's no need for us to see each other.

Ringing.

Come on Shika, it's for your own good.

Ringing.

"Yeah… troublesome… leave a message."

I'll just text him.

_Shika, everything's fixed. Sorry to have bothered you. See you tomorrow! Sweet dreams._

**A Little earlier**

**Shikamaru's Room**

**Shika POV**

"Temari?" I asked.

"Not happy to see me?" She said with a smirk.

"It's not that. You surprised me, that's all. What are you doing here?" I asked while lying down on my bed.

"I'm moving to Konoha." She sat next to me.

Her eyelids were half closed and I knew she was eying my reacting through her lowered eyelashes.

Last summer my mother was tired to see me do nothing in my bedroom so she asked her friend who's a summer camp director to engage me. In less than one week I received my animator formation and I began working at that summer camp. I was in charge of the eight-nine years old boys. Temari was in charge of the eight-nine years old girls. The groups of the same age rank did a lot of activities together. I spent a lot of time with Temari. At first we didn't get along but after two or three weeks we began to have a lot of fun together. We kind of dated for the rest of summer but secretly because it was forbidden at the camp. We lost contact when I returned to Konoha and she returned to Suna.

Truth is I don't know what I should think of her moving in. I truly loved Temari … but I have loved Ino since we were child.

"You still love her don't you?" She asked me in her disapproving tone.

"No."

She scoffed. "You never knew how to lie anyway."

I was happy Temari was here. That's not the problem. It's having Temari and Ino in the same town, and surely in the same high school that might be an issue.

"I know you care for me." She mumbled. " But I know you care a lot for her too."

"She's my best friend."

"I was your girlfriend."

There a silence.

"We never broke up." I remarked.

"What does it mean?" She sat on the other side of my bed.

I closed my eyes. I don't know. I really have to think over those things before I get irrational. Or maybe I'll just sleep over it. I closed my eyes and emptied my spirit.

Yeah, that's an idea.

"Are you serious? Are you really going to sleep?" She shouted.

Damn troublesome women.

I cranked an eye open.

"Yeah I have a football match tomorrow."

She scoffed.

"Another thing you did for her but that she never noticed."

I sat up.

"It's not like it was something she could tell. You know it because I told you." I reminded her.

We were really close. We told each other practically everything.

My phone began vibrating but I thought it wasn't a good time to pick it up. Temari has quite the temper.

"Why are you defending her? She doesn't deserve all the things you did for her."

My phone vibrated again but I was not in the mood either.

"Why do you hate her? What has she ever done to you?" I frowned.

I got up to face her.

"Is it what you really think of me? You think I'm some jealous bitch trying to break you apart from the girl you loved since you were five?"

I was about to speak but she cut me.

"It's not that at all! I met her once in my life before even meeting you. She seems to be nice okay? She's a little loud, she seemed to me a little superficial but I could clearly see one thing: she was dedicated and devoted to what she did. She deeply cared for all the members in her cheerleading squad. As a captain I had respect for that. I don't hate her. I don't envy her."

Of course, Temari has to envy nobody. She's confident about her qualities and realistic about her flaws.

My phone vibrated again. Must be something important.

"I'm sorry Temari but I .." I lifted up my cellphone to show her that I was receiving a call.

She had an incredulous expression. I know she hates when someone stops a conversation to take a call.

"Yeah…troublesome… what do you want Ino?"

I saw Temari rolls her eyes.

"God, Ino, what do you want? It's like 1 AM."

Ino always shouts on the phone. I lowered the volume until I reached the minimum.

I was silent for a moment. Ino looked in distress and wanted us to meet… but at the same time... Temari was here, I couldn't just send her away.

Sigh.

"I'm in my bedroom." I responded her first question. I looked up at the window and saw that her room, just in front of mine across the garden, was dark. "Where are you? Your bedroom's lights are turned off." I asked her.

She was in Hinata's bedroom. She said she was coming over.

"No Ino, wai…"

She hung up. I looked over Temari and saw her looking at her toe nails.

"It was Ino." She said not looking up. "She wants to meet you and you couldn't refuse."

I caught her strangely soft gaze.

People say blondes are stupid… so how come only two blondes can make the life of a 200 IQ a living hell?

She sighed.

"When you described her, last summer, at first, I didn't associate your Ino with the caring team captain I met at last spring's finale cheerleading tournament. You hate football but you still signed up and trained just to get in the team so you could maintain your friendship with Ino. Real friendship should be solid even if you're not from the same "social circle". So what if you're not a popular guy and she is?"

"She tried to…"

"Maybe not enough because now it's been three years that you're struggling to make a team win a sport you don't even like."

"I kind of like it."

"Yeah but we know what you like most isn't that. You love engineering, computer things, sciences and physics. That does not make you a geek, it's just your true passions. I'm sure Ino is really sweet and all, but I just think it's sad that your best friend doesn't push you to be who you truly are. Sure you love tactics and you like the game but, you're holding yourself back for a girl who doesn't notice your efforts. What's more ironic is that the said girl is now dating … a skater. Why can she make an effort for him and not you?"

"Kiba's on the football team too." I pointed out.

"All I'm saying is that you do a lot of stuff for her and I don't see her returning it. When was the last time she called before now?"

"Last night."

My phone began vibrating but I couldn't respond to my phone twice, Temari would have me dead.

"No let me rectify that. When was the last time she called to have news of you and not to rant about her life?"

My phone vibrated again. This time there were two vibrations. It was a text.

"Just look at your damn phone."

"How'd you know?"

"Your cellphone lights up when you receive a call or a text. I can see it through your pocket… and they say you're a 200 IQ…"

I smirked. That was effectively really dumb.

"It's Ino" I said. "She told me she had the matter under control and that she doesn't need me anymore."

"That's what I meant! She uses you as she wishes. I'm not saying she's the problem, I'm just saying you have to discuss that with her."

"Ino's always been like that. That doesn't mean that she doesn't care. If I talk about my life she'll listen and will give me advices. She loves to hear about other people's stories and help them out."

"Look, this conversation is going the wrong way. Again, I'm sure Ino is a nice and caring person. This talk isn't about if she's mean or not, it's about you. You wasting your time and your abilities."

I get what she meant but… I'm not sure I want to have an argument with Ino about that. She's pretty stubborn.

"I'm just saying that she doesn't care about you the way she should, the way she _can_. And even if I have nothing against her it matters for me because … because I guess I care for you … more than I should."

I took her hand. Once you get to know Temari, she's the sweetest girl you could meet. She rested her head on my chest. I hesitated a little but I finally wrapped my arms around her.

I felt Temari's breath becoming even. She fell asleep. I turned off the lights and covered her with my blanket.

I could see Ino's room's light.

I just can't imagine a life where Ino isn't next to me. If friendship is all we can get from each other… I guess I'll take it.

* * *

_One and a half week later_

_Friday_

Day: 39

Remaining days before Prom: 71

* * *

**Tenten's math class**

**Friday Morning**

**Tenten POV**

"Yeah! See you Sakura!" I waved her goodbye as I entered my math class.

My blood froze.

"Long time no see." He smirked as he sat just behind me.

Sa

so

ri.

How come he's there? They were suppoed to go to another High school! And they were supposed to move in a few days, not now! What is he doing here?

I have to calm down. My heart is beating way too fast, my cheeks are burning and my hands are sweaty. I've got to get out of here... but Kakashi sensei already began explaining things. If I get out he'lls ask questions and I'm in no mood to try to find a story.

I felt uncomfortable on my set. I felt his gaze lingers on my back. I looked for another place to sit…

"Ok class, take out you book at page 33. We will work on the problem number three. A lot of you had problems with integrating the function sinus of cosinus x."

I was trapped. My cheeks burned. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't write either. I could only stare down at my desk and wish this class will end soon.

Each second was torture when finally the bell rung. I grabbed my things and was on my out when…

"Tenten!" It was my math teacher.

Oh please no! Couldn't it be another day?

"I have to talk to you."

I sighed and went to Kakashi's desk.

"Tenten… I must say I'm worried about you." He began. "At first, you had really good grades but now your last grades were…."

"Ok, yeah, I get it" I cut him. "I'll study harder!"

I know it's not polite what I just did but oh god couldn't he just go the point!

"I don't think it's a lack of study. I know you work hard." He said. "It's more a misunderstanding of the subject."

Sasori was just behind me. He must want to speak to the teacher.

"I wanted to give you a tutor sooner, but they were all taken." He smiled. "Fortunately, we have a new student…"

Oh no. Please, no.

"And he even won the mathematics competition last year…" he seemed really glad. "He accepted to be your tutor."

I turned around and I saw him with the more wicked smile ever.

"Tenten, let me introduce you to Sasori, your new tu—"

"Kakashi-sensei" Neji interrupted. " With all du respect, I think it is best if I tutor Tenten."

My eyes narrowed.

"I have thought about you first, " admitted Kakashi-sensei. "But you already tutor three students in three different subjects and you're part of two sports team. Don't you think it's a little overwhelming?"

"Well Sasori could take two of my students, it would be more fair. I think it's best that I stay with Tenten since she's on my team. I can make sure she can practice without it being a nuisance for her studies."

"Said like that…" Kakashi was thinking. "Well, I guess it only depends on Tenten. Think about it and come tell me at lunch time, ok? You choose the one you feel more at ease with."

Oh the irony of life. At ease?

Kakashi sensei smiled at me.

"You're one lucky girl eh?"

Oh really now?

**INO'S ROOM**

**FRIDAY MORNING**

**INO POV**

I woke this morning a little bit dizzy. I had a hard time sleeping. This was stressing me out. I never noticed how many secrets people you thought you knew could carry. Neji's engagement, Hinata's childhood friendship with Naruto when he doesn't even remember her name… what happened? Kiba and me were having hard times.. I don't even know if he loves me anymore.

And I haven't talked to Shika since last Monday... we have really busy schedules...I looked at my window. Shika's curtains were still closed. He must be sleeping.

Or maybe not… His front door just opened. A tall blonde girl walked out followed by Shika. She had the same hairstyle than the girl I saw last week after. Did she slept over?

He leaned his back against the door he just closed. The girl came closer to him and rested her hand on his chest. I don't know why but the mood seemed kind of sad. She leaned on him and tilted her head like to whisper something in his ear, only her mouth stayed closed. Again, I don't know why but my heart clutched. He slowly put his arms around her.

I always thought I was the only girl Shika ever held.

Someone honked and the blonde girl kissed his cheek before he let her go. She entered the car.

Oh god. I just remembered her.

Temari. I know who she is. I saw her last year at the finale of our cheer competition. She was in Suna's team. What is she doing here? How do they know each other?

Nevermind.

I need to clear my mind. We're Friday. Tonight our football team has a very important match. We have a practice this afternoon at four. There's nothing else that should be on my mind.

No questions about Hinata's love past. (Well not until after the match)

No questions about Neji's engagement.

No questions about Shikamaru's love affair.

No questions about Kiba's fidelity.

**Kurenai's History Class**

**Friday Morning**

**Tenten POV**

"Oh my god." Sakura said after I told her everything.

"Yeah I know… I have to go see Kakashi-sensei after this class."

"Have you tought about who you will choose?" she whispered to me.

"Yeah… kind of… Of course Neji is the best solution I have but, I can't take the risk of him finding who I am!"

"I understand…"

"I'm stuck it's like…"

"Scylla and Charybdis" Kurenai-sensei's voice echoed. "Would you mind, since you're so eager to talk, Miss Haruno, to tell us what the two of them are?"

She gulped.

"In Greek mythology, Scylla and Charybdis were a pair of monsters who lived on opposite ends of a strait. Out of jealousy, Poseidon's wife Amphitrite poisoned the waters in which Scylla bathed. This turned Scylla into a six-headed beast with three rows of sharp teeth in each head. When ships passed close by her, she struck out to grab and eat unwary sailors. Charybdis was also a sea nymph who was transformed into a dangerous whirlpool across the passage from Scylla. Ships sailing the strait were almost certain to be destroyed by one of the monsters."

You got to give it to Sakura. She sure knows how respond to a teacher.

"Very well, Miss Haruno." Kurenai-sensei coughed. "Well, we now use the expression "Between Charybdis and Scylla" to express "having to choose between two evils"."

My eyes narrowed at that.

I was just between Charybdis and Scylla.

* * *

So there it goes for the chappie! Next one, there will be more action! ;)

I try not to be confusing! If there is anything that confuses you, just tell me!

Yes, Neji knows... but he don't want to tell Tenten. Why? You will found out soon.

I'd just like to thank you all for your reviews! Really made me smile. I'm really glad that many readers I had before were still here! And specially two readers who made my day by telling me they have read my story more than once. It really touched me sniif :')

So speical thanks to **dreaming 101** and **genius-sama**!

And finally thanks to you all my readers and reviewers! Without you I wouldn't have been as excited to update sooner :D


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will contain many references to alcohol and drugs. It's not because I talk about them that I consider them as legal. **

**YOU SHALL NOT DRINK UNTIL YOU HAVE THE AGE REQUIRED IN YOUR COUNTRY. DRUGS ARE ILLEGAL SO DON'T DO THEM. **

I may sound prude but I have to admit that I'm really proud to say that I'm 18 and I never drank alcohol and never smoked, sniffed or took any sorts of drugs or stimulant.

Other than that I just want to say I have nothing against gays, I have a lot of friends gay so in the text when I'll write "Don't make us look so gay" it's not meant to offend anyone.

There's a thing I'd like to say. I don't like writing about a character personality in a one sided way.

There's no girl who are only bitches and nothing else. We all have good and bad. Nothing is either black or white. I don't believe in stereotypes, even with Naruto's characters. I noticed it by reading other fanfictions about other pairings than Nejiten (something I never did before) and I noticed how every character had always the same personality. Ino is a superficial slut. No, she's not. In the manga she really cares for her people as she tries to learn how to be a medic-nin and she's always cheerful and she cares deeply about Chouji and Shikamaru even if they aren't sex symbols. Hinata may be shy but she's really courageous and hardworking. She doesn't stutter like she used to so that's why I don't always make her stutter.

Anyway I can go on and on about many character but I'm just saying it so you won't be surprised by how out of character they might seem to you.

Sasuke and Neji are really out of character, I admit. It's just that since in the story they didn't have the tragic same past as in the manga, I thought about how they could be if they didn't have that horrible childhood.

Come to think of it… Konoha's children are really a pity. There should be some association for them.

* * *

**Dear Hearthbreaker**

Day: 39

Remaining Day before prom: 71

Chapter 8

(First part)

* * *

**Friday Afternoon**

**Girls' Changing room**

**INO POV**

I know I have been hard for the practice today but our stunts have to be perfect. Not for the match but for the competition we have in two weeks. I sighed as I took my towel. Every girl left, the locker room must be empty. I hate taking showers alone, I have seen way too much horror movies but I didn't have a choice. I was about to open the faucet but I heard a noise that nearly made me scream. Told you, way too much horror movies.

"Tenten! Calm down!" I heard Sakura say.

Oh my god what is happening?

"How can I? He's going to the same high school as us!"

"He won't do you anything wrong! He's not going to be your tutor anyway, Neji is."

"Yeah but what if the same thing as in Suna happens?"

"It won't! He doesn't have the power he had back in Suna. You're safe." Sakura whispered trying to calm her down.

I never saw Tenten like that. What the hell is happening again?

"What he did to you…"

"Girls!" I screamed. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but I think this is getting really personal and I don't want to spy on you … It's just I was shocked at the beginning so I didn't react really… I'm sorry to have overhead you but if you want me to, I can go… but if you want I can help…"

Sakura looked over Tenten who looked unsure.

"I can truly help." I assured Tenten.

She nodded at Sakura and Sakura explained to me everything. Shock is a understatement for what I felt. I felt paralysed. With every bit of the story I felt chills run down my spine. Of all the things I found out these past two days, this one is by far the worse.

"So…" I began to summarize "the guy who almost… raped you.."

Gosh those things are hard to say.

"… is now here a Konoha High School."

"Yeah." Tenten answered.

"Do not worry, Ten" I said to her. "There's nothing he can do. Plus, it's a really big High school! It will be easy to skip him."

I tried to cheer her up but one really can't in times like this.

"There's more" Sakura added. "Since Sasori is an elite football player Tsunade wanted him on the football team."

Oh shoot.

"I can try to talk to Shikamaru." I said to reassure her. "He's the team captain he can do something about it."

"Thanks Ino…"

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Practice Fields**

**NORMAL POV**

"No Ino, I can't." Shikamaru said firmly while picking up the remaining training stuff of his team scattered on the ground.

"Why?" She wailed. "It's really important!"

"So you want me to kick out a new player nobody knows… a player that principal Tsunade assigned us… a player that can actually help us win… for no reason? You mad?" he asked.

"I can't tell!" She said.

"Yeah, there're a lot of things you can't tell recently."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino raised a brow.

"Oh come on! We never had secrets for each other but since last year it looks like we live on two different planets… " he sighed. "You rarely speak to me these past few weeks. Last night you called me and you just ended up sending me a text saying you didn't need me anymore. Woman, make up your mind ok? I'm not your toy."

"What are you talking about? You're being unfair! I saw the girl you were with I just didn't want to interrupt something!" She shouted.

"Don't shout! I'm not deaf and I'm not unfair. It's true. We hardly spoke to each other like we used to. And how do you know about the girl, you spied on me?"

"NO! Of course not, I only saw her shadow last night! And it's not true! We talk to each other every day, but come on Shika, you're my best friend but now I have a boyfriend too. I can't always be with you like before."

"I understand that you have a boyfriend but it shouldn't stop you from seeing your old friend from time to time. Each time we decided we would do something after school you bailed on me. You use me every time as an excuse to your parents so that you can sneak out of your room. When you need a shoulder to cry I'm always there. I always hear about how Kiba did this or that, either it's bad or good. But you do you care as much as I do? Do you even know who that girl was? How I met her? Since when we know each other?"

"Shika… that's not it! Of course I deeply care about you and I would like to know everything about it but…"

"But what?"

She stayed there speechless. Never did she once had a fight with him.

"You know what? Just forget it, I'm done…"

He walked away leaving Ino on the football field.

"Great, just great…" murmured Ino. "Now Shika's mad at me, Tenten's problem isn't solved and oh my god! Oh no! I totally forgot to speak to Hinata! I just totally bailed on her last night! Oh no! I disappeared just after she cried and I didn't even leave a note and she wasn't at the cheerleading practice. Geez, what a freaking awful day!"

**Hinata POV**

**Hinata's bedroom**

**Friday**

I woke up this morning and Ino was gone. I don't know what's happening to her lately but she seemed kind of desperate. It surely had something to do with Kiba. Some girls in the cheer squad were talking about how they saw him with another girl… but I can't just imagine Kiba cheating on Ino.

Then again, I couldn't imagine Naruto going out with Ami.

Ami had always hated me, I never quite understood why. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto, Ami and I are all neighbours. We lived on the same street and went to the same schools. Every time there was a barbecue or an anniversary we would all be there. I remember my sixth birthday. My father organised this big party for me with clowns, and cotton candy and those big air filled playground. I was dressed in a white dress. I really loved it, it was really cute and it had pink beads and a flowery pattern at the bottom. The maids even curled my hair and put a white marguerite on the top of it. I thought that today I wouldn't be shy. I would show all my comrades that I wasn't arrogant that I could be fun and all. So I put on a big smile and went out. It didn't take long for Ami to see me. I don't know why but she seemed angry. When no one was looking she threw dirt at my dress and ran away.

When my father saw the state of my dress he got really mad. He thought I did this myself and he yelled at me in front of everyone. I was so ashamed and angry because this wasn't fair at all. I was so petrified I didn't have the strength to defend myself. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me and then I saw them, all of them were playing together, with Ami beside Naruto. He stared at me like I was mentally ill and I felt so wronged. Ami just gave me that wicked smile and I began tearing up.

"What a baby …" I heard one of them whisper.

My father took me inside, excusing himself for the scene.

He told me after that never in his whole life was he so ashamed of one of his family member.

I cried in my room until Ino's voice broke through.

"Hey, that's not so bad, is it?"

I turned around, she was smiling.

"Your hairstyle is still great and I'm sure there are other dresses that would suit you just fine."

She grinned.

I couldn't really talk I felt way too shameful for that so I tried to smile a little.

"Don't worry, it's fine!" she assured me. "Nobody will remember it. It happens all the time! At my last birthday my father nearly gave me a slap because I spat in the drinks of his friends… I didn't really like them… Well, you see things happen."

I wanted to talk to her. She was really nice. I wanted to explain what happened but I couldn't so I just nodded my head.

My cheeks were turning red and she laughed.

"Look at that! You're blushing! That's so cute! I'm Yamanaka Ino by the way! And you must me Hinata!"

I smiled.

"Well, let's help you get ready!"

She picked a new dress, helped me dry my tears and tossed me a pair of shoes.

She then said she'll meet me downstairs. I was so afraid she would get the wrong idea if I said nothing that I had to explain myself so she could see I was really grateful.

"H-h-h-he-ey!" I called weakly. "I –I-I r-really th-thank y-you."

She grinned. "My pleasure."

I will always be grateful to Ino. Even if she's loud, sometimes superficial and self-centered she never judged anyone by its cover. She's really sweet and maybe hormonal but she's really a devoted person.

I never mentioned Naruto in front of her when we were little because I just tried to move on something else. But from the corner of my eyes I could still see him joking around, making more and more friends as the time passed. Although he became more close to Sasuke he always stayed with Ami. They never left each other sides. Always playing and joking around. I tried to focus on other things but… It's easy for the brain to forget something, but not for the heart when it loses someone.

They became really close and he just forgot about me.

I closed my locker door harder than I should have with that sourly thought. Anyway nobody was here. School ended long ago. I'm still here because of the cheerleading practice. I took my sport back and hunched it on my shoulder. I don't know how much time I spent in front of my locker reminiscing memories, but it must have been longer than I thought.

Talking about them. Here they are walking next to each other. He had his arm around her shoulders. She was already dressed in her cheerleading uniform and him in his football one. They had a game tonight.

I lowered my gaze and did as I didn't notice them when they walked next to me.

They could have been cute. She was all giggling and him smiling while looking at her pretty face. They could have been cute and I would have been happy for them if Ami just didn't throw me that smug and full of disdain glare. Instead, I was just happy for him.

She kissed him goodbye before running off.

"Hey!" she greeted me in her most sugary voice when she passed my way.

I just nodded.

Naruto kept staring at her until she left the building. Cheerleaders and footballers never practiced on the same fields when there was a match the same day. It's Shikamaru's order. He said we were distracting each other way too much.

"Hey Himata!"

Ha! Looks like he noticed me. Surely because Ami said hi to me.

I was about to simply smile at him and wave him but something inside of me burned. I don't know. It's just so unfair. Why is Ami so sweet with everyone and so mean to me? Why do people love her so much when I know she spent most of her life ruining mine? My sixth birthday was just an example. There are so many other things she did, like putting spiders in my locker or ending me flowers on the St-Valentine's day signed Shino and then making fun of me with her friends when I went to thank him.

God, why did I ever do to her? What did she ever do to deserve Naruto? What did I do so wrong that he can't even remember my name?

Screw her. And screw him too for being so blind and dumb.

I turned to Naruto but since I didn't respond he already turned around.

"H-hey!" I called him back but not with the gentleness I'm used to.

This even shocked me. My hands were shaking. No Hinata! Stay strong. Enough with all of this.

He turned his back startled.

"My n-name." I shouted a little shaky. "It's Hinata." The second part was fiercer.

"Hi-_na_-ta. Not Himata. Hinata."

Great, now he'll officially remember me… as the mentally ill girl that sleeps in the bedroom next to Neji's.

But who cares? It feels so great for one time to just spoke my mind.

"S-sorry, I didn't.." Now it was his turn to stutter.

"Yeah right." I cut him. "I'm your friend's cousin. You come in our home at least twice a week. We know each other since kindergarten. I'm in most of your classes. We practice on the same field four times a week. We have the same friends."

He just stared and gaped.

I just took my sport bag and walked toward him. I stopped beside him.

"The least you could do is to call me by my real name."

I walked by him. I didn't want to practice anymore. I just want to go home and cuddle with my teddy bear in my warm covers on my comfy bed.

**Later that evening**

**Ino's Room**

**INO POV**

I called Hinata and went to pick her home. She already missed practice I won't let her miss the match. I had do drag her out of her bed to my car. At least all her things were already in her sport bag. We always prepared ourselves at my house before a game or something.

"So…" I began once she was settled on my bed. "Why didn't you come?"

She said something inaudible.

"Hinata…" I sighed. "I'm really sorry! I know I haven't been a really good friend lately and that I've even bailed on you… at a sleepover… I asked. But please can you forgive me?"

She moaned something.

"Hinata… can you please lift your head? I understand nothing with your face planted on my pillow."

She lifted her hoodie, took off her earphones and gave me a bored gaze.

"Okai.. this is sooo creepy. Shikamaru, are you in this female body?"

Her face was all red with pillow marks and her hairs were all messy.

"Come on Hina… " I pulled her by her arms to sit her up.

"I… I screamed at Naruto today…" she admitted.

Oh my god.

"Really?" I asked eyes the size of a tennis ball. "THAT'S SO AWESOME!"

"No it's not! I began lecturing him about how he pronounced my name… I mean who does that? I could have asked nicely… my whole life is over now."

"And I'm the drama queen?" I whispered.

She threw me a hard look.

"Just kidding. Come on Hina! It's understandable! You couldn't take it anymore. Your father always yells at everything you do and when it comes to Neji or Hanabi he says nothing. Ami's been a real bitch to you since … well always and now she's going out with Naruto, your crush for years. You just had enough of him ignoring you when in fact he knows you since you were children."

"We don't know each other since we're kids…" she mumbled.

"Yes you do! Come on! Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I… I thought that since he forgot about me I should just try and do the same…"

"…With his picture on your nightstand? The more important is that he's been hurting you all this time and you said nothing. You know, since your sixth birthday I always wished for this day to happen! You've got to stand your ground from now on! I know it may be a shock for you but take that as moving on!"

"Moving on?"

"Yeah, look forward. Don't take anyone's shit anymore." I pumped my fist in the air.

I calmed myself and spoke more softly.

"Say the things you always wanted to say but kept inside."

She reflected on that.

"I will try to do that from now on…" she said after a moment of reflection. "… but more gently… the aggressive type wasn't really… me."

"I can only agree." I nodded. "So… what are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him?"

"Well of course you're going to talk to him."

"Huh? Since when?"

"Since I said so" I picked her uniform her threw it to her. "You have to settle things down with him. Just explain to him that you were in a sour mood. Excuse yourself if you were harsh and tell him he kind of deserved it after all."

"I can't do that." She said after catching her uniform.

"Yes you can" I picked some make up brushes. "I'm going to doll you up and you're going to clear up what happened earlier. I saw the picture… you two looked like you got along pretty well. I'm sure it's still the case. You can't be miserable all your life and love him in secret. I'm not telling you to break his relationship with Ami. It's just that being friend with him, it's better than him not remembering your name. "

"I guess you're right." She mumbled.

"Good! Sakura and Tenten will come soon and we'll all go together." I explained.

**Shikamaru's Room**

**Friday evening**

**Shikamaru POV**

I eyed cautiously Naruto. He wasn't his normal bouncy annoying self today.

I opened my mouth to say something but I immediately closed it afterwards. I'm not sure I want Naruto to brag on whatever happened to him.

I turned to see him lying on his back on my bed with a clueless look on his face.

I sighed.

"Naruto, I have some ramen left if you want some."

"Thanks." He said.

Something's definitely wrong with him.

I sighed again.

"Ok, what is it?"

He kept staring at the ceiling.

"There's a girl who shouted at me today."

That's all?

"Who?" I asked practically bored with his minus problem.

"Him-Hinata."

Oh that's why.

"Hey, you called her by her real name. That's new." I remarked.

He jumped on my bed.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

There he goes again. Loud, bouncy and annoying.

"Well yeah.. I thought it was a sort of friendly teasing."

I narrowed my eyes

"You really thought her name was Himata?"

"YES!" He jumped on my bed.

"You really didn't know? How could you have not known?"

"Every time Ami talked about her she said Himata!"

I sighed.

"You should stop believing whatever Ami tells you." I warned him.

"It's my girlfriend and my bestfriend, of course I will believe her."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry to say that about your girlfriend but she's not a reliable source and you're really naïve. I don't know what she told you but I always heard her call Hinata by her right name."

Naruto frowned.

"I know she's not really fond on Hinata."

I shook my head again.

"Not really fond? She _hates _her, for no apparent reason." I said while opening a bottle of water.

He frowned even more. Man, that guy's really clueless.

"She has her reasons!" Naruto defended her. "Hinata wasn't really nice to her when they were young!"

I chocked on my water before giving him an unbelieving look.

"Mean? Hinata mean? Is it the same person we're talking about? Shy, unsure of herself and a little clumsy Hinata?"

He seemed to reflect on that.

"I don't know what she told you but… what did she told you anyway?"

Naruto opened but I cut him.

"Nevermind."

I closed my eyes. Troublesome.

"Just have a talk with Hinata before the match. Clear your head and be ready for the game."

Last thing I need is my players not focusing on the game.

"… and take a shower." I added. "Sasuke and Neji will come to get us soon so make it fast."

**Friday Evening**

**Ino' House**

**Tenten POV**

Sakura and I arrived at Ino's one hour before the match.

I thought she was going to rip our heads off.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She screamed. "YOUR HAIR AREN'T DONE, YOU MAKE UP… WAIT… THERE'S _NO_ MAKE UP."

"Geez," I rolled my eyes. "At least we have our uniforms on. Why so angry?"

"WHY!" She balled her hands.

After taking a few deep breathes under the supervision of Hinata, she looked at us again.

I thought she was going to cry.

"All cheerleaders have the same outfit, the same hairstyle and the same make up… That's why I asked you to come early!"

She sighed.

"There's no more time to waste." She said. "Hinata, take Tenten and I'll take Sakura.

**Shikamaru's House**

**Forty minutes before the football game**

**Shikamaru POV**

I noticed Ino was still in her room. There must be something going on because they should have been already on the field.

"Hey Shikamaru, what happened in the field with Ino today?" Naruto grinned while playing with a soccer ball.

"Nothing much, we had a little argument."

He stopped playing and narrowed his eyes at me. Neji stopped texting and lifted his eyes to cast me an unsure glance. Sasuke who was lying face down on my bed lifted his head and rested it on his hand while raising a brow.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

Sasuke sat up and shrugged.

"You and Ino never had a fight." he explained.

True.

"There's a first time for everything." I answered back.

"Yeaaahh… "Naruto began dribbling the ball with his feet. "BUT, Ino and you never let an issue come to you. You always ended solving things."

He kicked the ball and it landed in my laundry basket.

"GOOAAALL!" He screamed and put his shirt over his head.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

Neji threw them an amused glance before looking down at his phone's screen again.

"Ino's not one who can easily let go of something." He smirked while typing.

Talk about multitasking.

"You had an argument and you ended it." Neji said.

"HEY! It's about that blond chick you met last summer. Isn't it?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked and Neji shut his phone.

"Oh this is getting interesting." Neji said. "A love triangle: two blondes for one lazy ass. Who will he choose?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Women are nothing but nuisance. They should have never left to kitchen to begin with." I sighed.

Naruto cracked.

"Yeah say that to Ino." Sasuke smirked.

"Yet … It is, if I remember correctly," Neji smirked. "a love square. Ino is still dating Kiba."

I threw him a hard look.

"Your phone's vibrating." I remarked.

He smirked.

"And what about Tenten?" I asked him.

He dropped his smirk.

Naruto laughed.

"You guys have way too complicated relationships."

"Looks who's talking." Neji smirked. "You talked to Himata today or no?"

"HEY!" Naruto shouted back. "How long are you going to nag me with thaaaat?"

"Whatever, Neji," I cut Naruto's whining. "What are you going to do now you've found out who she is?"

He sighed.

"I'm a little disappointed I expected it to last longer. It became boring."

Sasuke chuckled.

"What is it Uchiha?" Neji asked a little bit annoyed.

"You say Tenten bores you… but you end up forcing your way to be her tutor."

Neji's brows furrowed as in put his forearms on his knees and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers.

Sasuke got up and went to pick up the ball in my laundry basket, all the while Neji stayed silent.

"What do you want from her exactly?" he asked him.

He stayed silent.

"I don't know."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Oh I think you do know."

"What was that supposed to mean?" Neji eyed him suspiciously.

Sasuke smirked.

"Normally when you get bored by a girl, you just dump her and forget her. Why don't you do the same with Tenten?"

He chuckled in a sardonic way when Neji gave him nothing but silence as a response.

"Your relation with her is the longest one you ever had with any girl. She even knows more about you than me. I've got to give it to her. It's the first girl you've ever trusted."

Sasuke held Neji's confused gaze.

"What makes you say I trust her?"

He dropped the ball and let it roll under my bed. He bent his knees to get down so that his look could level Neji's eyes. They held their stares for a long time.

"We're cut from the same wood remember?" He whispered.

"Oooook…" Naruto said. "This is getting weird. I always thought I was the only one Sasuke had a bromance with."

Sasuke got up and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Shut up dobe."

Naruto just grinned.

"Still nothing to say?" Sasuke teased Neji. "Well, I still got other stuff. Why is her phone still on your nightstand?"

He shrugged.

"And why do you always take glimpses of her when we practice at the field?"

"I look at all the girls." He answered.

"Not recently." I remarked.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Neji asked getting up. He sounded really annoyed.

"Nothing, I was just curious." Sasuke said.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat, haven't you heard?" Neji warned.

"Today, why did you propose to be her tutor?" Sasuke ignored his previous remark.

He threw all of us an uncertain glance before running a hand in his hair with a sigh.

"She looked like she was scared of someone." He admitted

Sasuke's eyes gleamed.

"So you're saying that during your math classes you were staring at her?"

Neji glared at Sasuke before looking away and shrugging.

"Possible…" he answered.

"And you even took time to listen to her conversation? And you even took time to think about her feelings?" Sasuke whistled. "That's new!"

"Shut up Uchiha…" Neji growled.

"You tried to protect her." Sasuke concluded. "Say it, you care for her."

"I'm sure that you were jealous too," Sasuke continued. "She was scared of a boy… an ex-boyfriend… or whatever it was you became really … protective, might I say, jealous."

He had his crooked smile.

"Admit it, you're hooked."

Neji gave him a resentful glare.

"I could say the same about Haruno." Neji spat.

"Well, it doesn't bother me. Unlike you I am honest with how I feel. I'm not playing with Sakura. I noticed her first when we had chemistry together. When I saw her look at me that day in the cafeteria, I took it like a sign and went to see her. What happened next was… unpredicted. Her best friend being the woman you were searching was, might I add, a twisted trick of fate; don't you think?"

Neji seemed to relax.

"Yah Neji" Naruto gave him a pat on the shoulder. "If you've got the hots for Tenten: tell her. You have to make her yours, or someone else will!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "I don't."

"I think you lost track of what was important with your mind plays." I told him while getting up to prepare my sport bag. "At first you just liked talking to her and then it became way too complicated. You made that bet to get to know her more, not to push her away … or to break her heart."

I took the ball from under my bed and kicked it in my closet before closing the door.

"I don't know why it's so hard for you to admit she interests you in a way no other girl did before. We're not talking about big love. Just talk to her and settle things down or she might just try to forget you… if it's not already done, that is."

"Look," Sasuke put on his football jacket on. "I know I've been acting really creepy talking about emotional shit with you and all for the last hour but I'm doing this for you. My point? Stop fooling around or she'll hate you."

"She'll really hate you." Sasuke repeated after a silence. "And it doesn't look like she's one to forgive easily. You don't know it but I know that you'll resent yourself if you make her go away."

"Ok," Naruto intervened again. "Just admit, Sasuke…"

We all turned our attention to Naruto.

"You've been cheating on me with Neji, huh?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Naruto," he punched Naruto's arm. "Stop making us look so gay. Please."

Sasuke took his bag and exited the room. "C'mon, we're going to be late." He said.

Neji followed him with Naruto. I took my sport bag and I gave a last glance at Ino's bedroom.

They were still in. What the fuck? They should be already cheering.

"BUT LET'S SAY THAT IF WE WERE IN A FIRE," I heard Naruto scream while climbing down the stairs. "WOULD YOU CHOOSE TO SAVE NEJI OR ME?"

I chuckled, he will never change.

"I WOULD SAVE MY OWN ASS!" I heard Sasuke shouts back.

* * *

Hey there!

Again, I'm truly sorry for the crappy quality of my grammar and spelling.

I know I took a long time updating since I said I was goind to finish this story by the end of January. I had a writting rush and I thought that with all that I wrote it would be all done by the end of the month but I saw way too big. Unfortunately it will surely be completed by the end of March or even April since I got back to College and I'm beginning to be really overwhelmed with voluntary hours, work and studies.

I intented to make a BIIIIG chapter 8 because I didn't want to take three chapters over the same day (Friday, the football game day). But it ended up being a 10000 words chapter and I thought this was way to big. I don't want to you to lose interest so here is the first half.

I promess I'll give you the other half withing two or three days. Anyway, it is already done.

I don't know if I'll have time to update during February though I will try my best since I don't want you to lose interest. I'll have some days off after my midterms exams so I'll update then which will be at the beginning of March.

I do not have much time left, it's already late and I have school tomorrow so I can't talk about your comments but in overall I must say I'm so glad to have reviewers like you guys. It really helps me build up the story. Please keep doing that it will surely force me to update sooner.

**Next update in two or three days stay tuned! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

I repeat again don;t do drugs, drink safely and legally!

There you go the other half! It took longer because I added some Nejiten stuff. I hope you you'll like, I worked hard on it!

I rarely have time to read myself more than twice and per chapter I write about twenty pages. I'm sorry but there are mistakes, like always and I often mix to different words like hearth and heart or though and thought. I try my best at being careful though !

Sooooo thanks for bearing with me and my unusual schedule of updates. **I unfortunetaly have to say that the next update will only happen during the first week of March and I'm truly sorry to not have finished the story like I wanted to - ie before February**.

I'll try to be faster so maybe I could update sooner but for now the next update is due for the first week of March.

Oh and by the way, I wrote a lot of fluffly moment in this chapters so beware :P ! I don't know how a football match is organized like how long before the match a player should be there etc, I tried to use my imagination for that! So if it seems unrealistic... use your imagination too :P !

* * *

**Ino's House**

**Thirty minutes before the football games**

**INO POV**

Stress is an understatement of how I'm feeling right now. We are so freaking late. When Tenten and Sakura came we were supposed to be at the training field since _twenty freaking minutes_. Cheerleaders always come beforehand to prepare themselves and to begin entertaining the supporters before the match starts. There are thirty minutes before the game starts and they aren't even ready. Tenten's hairs are all messy because we tried to curl them but it appears that they can't take the heat. She looks like a freaking Rasta. And Sakura… oh... Sakura… Sakura has an eye with makeup and another without. She looks like a freaking panda… or a beaten up gangsta girl.

Hinata is beginning to get sweaty and _I, _I'm going to kill someone.

I threw a look at Shika's room. I knew he was there with Naruto, Sasuke and Neji. We have to go before them or else it means we are really, _really _late and as a captain, I can't allow myself such irresponsibility.

"COME ON GIRLS, WE GOT TO GO _NOW!_" I shouted.

"But my make up?" Sakura said.

"And Tenten's h-hair?" Hinata asked while trying to fix them with spray.

I let out a frustrated sigh. I know I can't be mad at them. It's Sakura's first "show", she's already really anxious. Hinata… how can someone get mad at her? And with what all Tenten had to endure today I think the least I can do is try to be calm and to reassure them the best way that I can.

"Hinata, you go wash Tenten's hairs. Just put her hair in the sink and apply some water. Then take a towel and enroll it around her hair. She'll make a ponytail with it when it dries."

I turned around to look at Sakura.

"Hmm uh… Oh my god … I'll fix your make up in the car!"

She nodded but then seemed to be unsure.

"Wait…" she said. "Aren't you supposed to drive us? You're the only one who has a license remember?"

"Yeah… but Hinata will do it. She took her driving classes."

"W-What? I o-only t-took th-three! A-and t-two of t-them w-were o-only th-theory! T-this i-is n-not g-good Ino!"

"Hinata, I'm the only one who can do make up in a car. And we don't have time to think so get ready! You all have to be down in THREE MINUTES!"

They rushed out and I began to pick up all our things and put it in our sport bags.

I threw a last glance at Shikamaru's room.

I began to freak out.

They weren't there anymore.

**Shika POV **

We all exited my house. Sasuke was the lead, Neji just behind followed by Naruto and I was the last closing the door.

**INO POV**

We all rushed out of my house. Sakura with her half make-up was the lead and just behind there was Tenten with a towel covering half her face who was trying to walk without stumbling on anything. She was followed by Hinata who was as jumpy as a bunny on redbull because she was scared of her first driving experience. I was the last closing the door.

We then saw a sight that made us stop.

**Shika POV **

We then saw a sight that made us stop.

There across the lawn, on the path that led to Ino house just in front of mine…

**INO POV **

… we were exposed in our most disadvantaging poses. Tenten who couldn't see because of the towel wrapped around her head stumbled on Sakura… who fell down face first…

**Sasuke POV **

I smirked. Sakura's skirt lifted up during the collision.

"Nice ass." I said.

**Sakura POV **

I tried to regain the pieces of dignity I had still had left and lifted myself off the ground. I blew a few strands of hair and did as if nothing happened.

"Nice ass." I heard him say.

I turned deep red from embarrassment but also from anger.

"Still better than the duck's one you have on the head." I tried to respond cooly.

I didn't consider it as really funny but that's the only thing that came up to my mind. I heard Naruto crack up at that.

"Man, she owned you!"

I mustered the best glare I had and turned around to throw it at him.

His smirk disappeared and he walked toward me in the fastest way he could. In two seconds he was in front of me taking my chin in his hand, his eyes searching for mine.

"What happened, Sakura?" he said in his most serious tone. "Did someone hit you?"

I heard Ino choke on her water.

"No!" She shouted. "I just haven't finished her make up yet!"

Naruto laughed even louder at that while Sasuke just smirked at me before walking down his car.

Always said it and will always say it: if I don't screw at least _one_ thing per day, the end of the world is due for tomorrow.

Tenten POV

I crashed onto Sakura, I didn't know why she stopped. When I got up I finally understood… how ridiculous we all looked.

I turned to see Neji facing me across the lawn between Ino's house and (what I suggested) Shikamaru's.

I thought he was going to say something sassy for my clumsiness but he just stayed still gazing at me with that penetrating gaze like I was some kind of puzzle he had to figure out.

That

Was

Just

So

_Awkward._

I fidgeted on my spot praying that he would stop scrutinizing me.

**NEJI POV **

She really is beautiful but then I have seen many others just as sensual and pretty. Could it be that Shikamaru was right? Did I make things way too complicated?

What do I want from her?

Why do I care about her?

What is she exactly to me so I can't stop chasing her down?

**INO POV **

Ok this is the weirdest thing ever. Why is Sasuke holding Sakura's chin? Why is Neji looking at Tenten like she was an algebra equation to solve? What the hell is Naruto laughing about?

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED DURING THE TWO SECONDS I TOOK TO CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR?

**Shika POV **

I caught Ino's eyes when she turned around and we held our stares like two swordsmen that crossed their blades.

She was in deep shit and she dared me to say one thing about it.

She took a sip of her water bottle still cautiously eying me.

"Did someone hit you?" Sasuke voice broke through our staring session as she spit out the water she had attempted to drink.

"No!" She shouted to Sasuke. "I just haven't finished her make up yet!"

I smirked and then glanced at the rest of the girls. Sakura's half make up, Tenten's towel… Hinata who's on the way to suffocate.

"Troublesome women." I muttered.

Ino was about to reply back but…

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING…" she screamed.

**Naruto POV **

I couldn't stop laughing when I saw Sakura and Tenten but soon my excitment was replaced by an enorm amount of guilt as I saw the slender form of Hinata just in front of me.

Should I say I'm sorry now or at the field? Or after the match?

"… Hey Hinata!" I said trying to be friendly and show her I wasn't a prick.

She turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. Is she angry?

"Hey you ok?" I asked unsure when I saw her turn red.

Is she still mad?

"Hey.. I'm sorry.." I scratched the back of my head. "Here.. let's have a friend hug to put our new friendship on good tracks…"

I grinned at her while walking towards her with my arms wide open. I hope I didn't look like Barney, the purple dinosaur that scared the shit out of me when I was a kid. While would people want to be held by a dinosaur? Anyway, I still advanced toward her even though her red face and her stammering made me doubt. I know she's upset but maybe when the hug will be over she'll understand I can be really nice. I was about to take her in my arms when Ino got in between us.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MISTER CHARMING!" She yelled.

God, that's how people feel when they are around me? A yellow yelling flash?

"DO YOU REALLY WANT HER TO FAINT? GET LOST, WE NEED HER TO DRIVE!"

She pulled a dizzy Hinata with her to the car.

"ARE YOU SURE?" I called "BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE SHE'S HEALTHY ENOUGH TO DRIVE!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

We decided to follow their car since anyway we were heading to the same place.

"Hey… is Ino drunk?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

"No…" He frowned his eyebrows.

Ino's driving was a little… shaky to say the least.

"WHHOOAAA" I screamed as I had to make a sudden turn to the right to dodge their car.

The car was now swaying on the road. _We could hear their screams._

"There's something going on…" Shikamaru said a little alarmed. "Ino isn't the best driver –geez women shouldn't be allowed to drive in general –but at least she manages to stay on the good side of the road.."

"Yeah, but it's Hinat-WHHOOAAA!" Naruto screamed as I made a swift turn to yet again dodge their crazy swaying.

"THEY ARE DANGEROUS!" I shouted to overcome the yelling, honking and swearing that came from other drivers around us. "THEY ARE OUT OF CONTROL! THEY GOING TO KILL THEMSELVES AND US BY THE WAY."

"WAIT NARUTO!" Neji screamed. "DID YOU SAY _HINATA_ IS THE ONE WHO IS DRIVING?"

"YEAH! WHY!"

"BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE A DRIVING LISCENSE YET!"

"SHIT!" Shikamaru screamed.

I heard someone dialing.

"INO!" Shikamaru yelled. "SAY TO HINATA TO PULL THE DAMN CAR OVER NOW!"

"NO!" I heard her say.

"INO!" That was Tenten "PLEASE INO LET HINATA PARK!"

"I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET!" We heard Ino yell.

"INO!" Shikamaru called. "STOP BEING SUCH A BRAT AND TELL HINATA TO PULL OVER!"

I could feel my breathing regaining its normal frequency as their car slowed down and parked. Hinata got out of the car trembling like my cellphone, right now, who was telling me I had a new text.

"I KNEW SHE WAS SICK!" Naruto exclaimed. "OH MY GOD I REALLY THOUGHT THIS WAS THE END!"

"Yeah…" Shikamaru whispered. "Me too…"

"Got to say that I even put on my seat bell on that one…" Neji admitted.

**Shikamaru POV**

Neji exited the car and went to help his cousin. He settled her still shaky form on the back seat next to Ino and Sakura.

Oh, interesting.

"He's going to seat right next Tenten." Sasuke spoke up my thoughts.

We shared a mischievous smirk.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

We sighed at his cluelessness.

Neji POV

I settled in the car. We are really late: the match is about to begin in ten minute. We were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago but things went unexpected.

I sighed and started the car.

"Your seat bell."

I turned toward Tenten who was tying her hair up. It really made her catlike eyes stand out.

She frowned at me with her perfectly plucked eyebrows and her lips in a small pout.

"I don't do the seat bell thing." I said starting the car.

She bent down over me and reached for something behind me.

"Your. Seat. Bell." She hissed while buckling it.

I smirked.

"Worrying about me?" I gave an amused look while driving.

She looked thoughtful.

"Yeah… kind of! You're my captain after all." She smiled.

You cannot not look when Tenten smiles. It shines. It almost mocks you for not being able to be as beautiful as it. In the afternoon lights surrounding her, it added to her angelic features a new gold aura.

"HEY!" Shouted Ino. "WATCH OUT!"

I quickly looked back on the road and dodged the van I was about to crash into.

Sasuke double honked.

I could sense him mock me with Shikamaru.

**Training Field**

**Match Hour**

**INO POV**

We arrived five minutes before the match began. We directly went to our locker to put our bags and join the rest of the team.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Anko barged in.

Oh god. Not now. Anko is our cheerleading coach but she's hardly ever there. Why is she here of all day?

Seriously, she wasn't even supposed to be here. Something or someone must have made her come.

"INO! I'M SO DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU!" She screamed again. " I TRUSTED YOU AS A CAPTAIN BUT NOW I SEE YOU'RE GOOD FOR NOTHING."

That hurt. I bit my inside cheek to stop my tears from falling. I saw from the corner of my eyes Tenten who wanted to interfere but got stopped by Sakura.

She's right to not let Tenten get involved with this. It was my fault for not dealing with the situation correctly. As a team captain I have to take responsibility for this and not try to get my way out of this with excuses and blaming it on others.

"I'm truly sorry Anko-sensei. I will never betray your trust like that again."

"EXCUSES WON'T BE ENOUGH!" She shrieked so hard that I'm practically sure she could be heard from the boys' changing rooms across the hall.

Ami walked into the room just behind Anko.

That bitch was smirking. She had been watching me since I was named captain to find the single mistake I would make to bring me down and take my place.

What the hell is wrong with this girl.

"YOU DIDN'T ONLY BETRAY ME," Anko continued. "YOU LET DOWN YOUR TEAM! WITH AN HANDICAP OF FOUR CHEERLEADERS THEY COULDN'T DO STUNTS AND THE CROWD WAS GETTING IMPATIENT. DO YOU KNOW HOW ASHAMED THEY WERE: STANDING LIKE MORRONS TRYING TO DO WHAT THEY COULD ONLY TO FAIL TO AMUSE PEOPLE? YOU PUT THEM IN SHAME!"

She took a deep breathe.

"YOU BETTER FIX THIS AND MAKE YOUR LATENESS WORTH SOMETHING."

I was totally lost here. Lateness worth something?

"WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT YOU BETTER COME UP WITH AN IDEA TO MAKE THE CROWD ENERGIC AND HAPPY AND FORGIVEFUL… OR ELSE YOU'LL NO LONGER BE THE TEAM CAPTAIN, YOU'LL EVEN BE LUCKY TO STILL BE PART OF THE TEAM."

I gasped. Ami's eyes shone. Anko-sensei stormed out.

"YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES, TOP CHRONO!"

We were left alone and I was hyperventilating. Sakura was trying to make me gain an even breathing again but I couldn't calm myself. Hinata was trying to not eat her nails but was failing miserably at hiding her fearful distress. Tenten was walking across the room trying to come up with something but it's practically impossible to come up with an _amazing_ choreography in less than two minutes. We could hear the football players enter.

Tenten went out to check up.

Oh god. This is it. This is the end of my cheerleading captainship.

"I hope I was a good leader…" I eyed nervously Sakura and Hinata.

"Don't say that…" Sakura weakly reprimanded me.

"Yeah.. it's not over…" Hinata played with the tip of her French braid.

We heard the crowd broke into cheers.

The match is beginning and I'm losing what I fought so hard to get.

It's so unfair. I deserved to be captain. I practiced longer and harder than any other girls. I came up with half the choreographies and I even studied my ass off to get the best grades I could so that I could show that my sport didn't interfere with my studies. I always had ideas to make people come encourage us during our competition. I promoted our team not as some slutty girls trying to look popular and hot but as true athletes. I always found solutions to issues that came up like fundraising. I encouraged every girl and saved a few ones who wanted to give up. I _love_ our team. I want be its captain.

I can't believe I might not even be part of it anymore.

"Oh my god…" Sakura whispered.

I raised my head.

Oh my God…. The cheering stopped. There was a big silence we couldn't hear anything.

What happened?

Tenten came back rushing, out of breath.

"The boys… they aren't there… their team can't play… if they're not there in ten minutes the other team wins by forfeit."

"What the hell?" I shrieked. "Where are they?"

"Here" came the monotonous reply of Shikamaru.

"Yeah…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "We heard when Anko was screaming at you."

Shikamaru looked at me. "I have an idea"

"You know how people love stereotypes." Neji said.

"So Shikamaru thought about one." Sasuke walked to us.

"Wait…"Tenten cut in. "You know you just entered a girls' changing room… are you out of your mind?"

"Who cares?" Neji looked at her. "We're trying to save Ino's place and the match must begin in a few minutes and all you're thinking is about the fact we entered in your changing room?"

"… Uh yeah! Just think about what Anko-sensei would say!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah whatever. Complain later." He said walking toward her.

She shrieked.

"Hey what are you doing?" She said while he bent down.

He circled his arms around her tights and lifted her up, throwing her on his shoulder like a potatoes bag. She screamed at him while pounding his back with her clenched fists.

"NEJI HYUUGA!" Tenten screamed. "PUT ME BACK DOWN NOW!"

She reached for her skirt that was lifting up.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE A PEEK."

Neji smirked. "I wouldn't in my wildest dreams."

"Can you stay still, damn it?" Neji cursed. "And what do you eat? You're heavy!"

"It's all muscles you'll know!" Tenten argued.

"Whatever it is, it's not light. Stop squirming around already you're going to make me lose my balance." He said exiting the room.

I looked at the duo, mouth open.

I then threw a look at Shikamaru and smiled.

I understood his plan. He was going to pull one of High School's oldest stereotypes: the football-cheerleader couple drama thing.

Woot woot. With that people will go all crazy because they will think we were fooling around and they just love those kinds of gossips. It's simple, do the maths:

[(Hot cheerleader) x carried by a hot football player] + a game about to begin + hormonal teenagers = crowd cheers a lot

I saw a smirking Sasuke carrying a smiling Sakura in a bridal style way.

Hinata hesitated but finally let Naruto give her a piggy back.

"Plus, you're sick…" Naruto grinned. "This will let you some time to rest before you cheer on us!"

She nodded.

"You're red again Hinata-chan! You sure you have nothing contagious?"

She shook her head no.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Since I'm carrying you, does that mean we're friends?"

"I-I g-guess s-s-so." She smiled softly.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" He grinned while throwing her in the air. She didn't really go high but it was still enough to make her shriek and grasp his shoulder for support.

"So miss…" Shikamaru began. "How do you want to be lifted?"

I smiled. Shika may be a chauvinistic lazy bum but he can be a real gentleman… well with his mother he had no other choice.

"Remember my ninth birthday?" I asked him.

"Yeah…"

"In the pool?"

"Oh… I see. Then your wishes are orders."

I smiled. Things with Shikamaru are never awkward long. One time we were having an argument and while I was ranting about some stuff he began singing a song and I joined him and we were singing like fools in a subway when we were supposed to be arguing.

I chuckled at the memory.

He bent down and I installed myself on his shoulder.

"Comfortable?" he teased me.

"Yeah… more than when I was nine. You've built up, you're less… bony."

"Like Tenten said… It's all muscles, you'll know."

I laughed. Shikamaru was definitely the one person that could light an awful day.

When we entered the field people were effectively screaming like their life depended on it. Mostly for Sasuke and Neji who were being somewhat romantic holding Sakura and Tenten.

"CARRY ME TOO SASUKE-KUUUUN!" One screamed.

"NARUTO AND HINATA YOU'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

I choked on my own saliva on that. Ami's face was priceless.

"ARE YOU GOING TO KISS?"

I saw that others football players paired up with other cheeleaders. I winked at Tenten who was on Neji's shoulder like I was on Shika's.

She was clapping her hand in rhythm, soon more and more people joined in.

"KONOHA'S BOYS ARE THE BEST!" One of my cheerleader screamed and soon a roar came from the girls.

"WE HAVE THE HOTEST GIRLS!" Deidara screamed earning a roar from the guys.

He winked at a random girl who fainted.

I saw Tenten laugh.

"How do you do that?" She asked him bending her head down to look at him.

He lifted his to see her. He snickered.

"It's a natural talent us gorgeous boys have."

She laughed shaking her head like she couldn't believe his arrogance. They were really cute together. Her ponytail fell and her hairs that were on one side of her head made a sort of curtain that covered her face and Neji's from one side.

"You're one of a kind, Neji Hyuuga." She smiled while poking his cheeks.

I felt someone tap on my knees.

"Ino!" Anko-sensei smiled. "You screwed big time, but this one a nice save I have to admit!"

She gave me a thumb's up.

"You're lucky to have a smart ass as a boyfriend!" She winked at Shikamaru.

"He's not-" I tried to protest but didn't let me the time to.

"Whatever, I'm just telling you that you can keep your place as a captain, but if anything like that ever happens again… you're out!" She threw me a hard gaze and then grinned. "GOOD WORK!"

She then went away. She's really crazy but so sweet.

"Thank you Shika." I kissed the top of his head. "Ew… what kind of shampoo do you use? Your hairs are _so_ dry."

**Tenten POV**

The match was so… exhilarating. I can understand why Ino loves cheering so much. It's really fun, the crowd was delirious. I had a great time with the other cheerleaders, we bonded a lot during this match. Our team won and we did stunts to celebrate it.

There was a party thrown at the Hyuuga's place and here we were the four of us in Hinata's bedroom safe from the commotion out there.

"I always presumed you would be the party type." I thought aloud directing my words to Ino.

She was lying on her back, her head on the edge of Hinata's bed. Her blond locks fell all the way to the floor. She could easily look like some kind of goddess. Aphrodite or something along those lines would suit her just fine.

"I don't understand why everybody thinks that." She sighed. "It's like people love putting stereotypes on others."

I raised a brow.

"I'm not as superficial as anyone thinks. Yes, I love taking care of myself with creams, make up and spa treatments. I love buying all sorts of products to look at my best. That doesn't necessarily means I have no other ambitions in life than to be pretty. I study really hard. I'm not the smartest but I get good grades. I'm part of many committees in school and did a lot of voluntary work. At the end of the day, _I am tired._ So no I don't do parties often. To relax I either have beauty sleep, go shopping or go to a spa. Parties aren't good for the skin anyway, with all the beer you drink and the smoke that irritates your pelt."

Ino always had this way to surprise me. Hinata and Sakura chuckled since I assumed they already were accustomed to Ino. She may seem conceited and narcissistic and looks like she cares about trivial things, but she's full of resources and beliefs she fights hard for. She can talk about how her hair looks dull and how dieting is important to be in shape and the second after she starts talking about serious thing like the economic crisis in Europe.

I smiled.

"I'm really glad you're being part of my life, Ino."

She looked at me surprised and then her gaze softened.

"You're really sweet." She smiled back. "I'm glad too."

"Talking about sweets…" Hinata trailed. "I'm _starving_. Can't someone go downstairs and fetch some good things to eat?"

We all laughed at how straightforward Hinata was which was so uncharacteristic of her, but truth is we were all hungry but none of us wanted to take the risk to mingle with these retarded party animal. At first, things were fun but at three in the morning there were only drunken people or people with low self-consciousness. I understood why Hinata was not inclined to leave her room. At this hour of the night the party was at its wildest part and such depravity wouldn't suit Hinata's innocence.

"I'll go." I proposed myself.

"Wait!" Ino called while getting up. "I'll come with you!"

Sakura and Hinata exchanged looks before nodding at us.

"Keep your phones with you! In case we have to make a rescue team to search you back!" Sakura laughed but I knew there was truth in what she said. Last time I was at a party… things went unexpected. We closed the door and we heard Hinata lock it.

"Hey," Ino began softly. "That's really nice what you said back there."

"Oh," I blushed I didn't know it would affect her that much.

I linked my arm with hers I laughed. "Hey I don't do the emotional stuff, so don't cry on me ok?" I teased her.

She scoffed. "You wish!"

"Ok. So here's the plan." She said seriously. "You'll go to the kitchen and try to grab anything that can be eaten. I'll in the basement to look for refreshments. Let's meet here in ten minutes, if not I'll call you and find your sorry ass to beat you up to a pulp. Understood?"

I nodded. "Yes!"

I went on my way to the kitchen; I squeezed myself between people, pushed off a few guys that tried to make me dance with them and finally made it to some chips, pretzel and a bag of M&M's. I kept looking but everything was either spilled on the floor or half eaten. I opened some doors only to find empty bottle of beers and the rest of smoked cigarettes. My lips curled in disgust. I got lucky and found some chocolate chip biscuits hidden behind empty plastic cups.

I tiptoed to see if there was anything on the upper shelves. I dropped everything when I felt arms circling my waist. I swiftly turned around and pushed a drunken guy off of me.

"Deidara!" I hissed.

"Hey, hun!" He approached me again and I was forced to back up until my lower back hit the counter.

He was totally out of it. I had to hold my breath since he was stinking beer and cannabis. I decided I would ignore him and try to escape his presence the fastest I could. I pushed him off of me. He stumbled a bit leaving me enough time to pick up the snacks. I tried to skip him only to be yanked back. He squeezed my elbow with one of his hand as the other traveled from my wrist to my shoulder in a slow stroke.

I stood there petrified. Even though I was surrounded by people I didn't want to alert a drunken mob. I tried to suppress a shudder as his fingers traced circle patterns while getting dangerously close to my neck. I pulled away my arm to release me from his hold but he just gripped me harder and brought me closer to him. His fingers trailed over my throat. He must have sensed my furious hearth pulse because he snorted. He pushed aside a few strands of my hair before pressing his lips against my earlobe.

"You don't remember, do you?" He whispered.

He pressed himself against me making more than uneasy from the intimacy we were sharing. I was ultimately sure I was about to puke. Only, I didn't know it was because of how putrid his alcohol infected breath was or because of how powerless I was.

"Let me go." I growled.

He laughed.

I gritted my teeth at the mocking sound that escaped from his lips.

"Get lost, Deidara."

The unexpected voice of a sober Neji made me stiffen at first but I quickly released a sigh of relief when I felt Deidara's grip loosen up.

I turned around to see Neji glaring at him. He had gotten between the two of us. I wisely decided to back up a little as I sensed the mood getting tense. They were inches apart and even if Deidara was a little smaller than Neji there was no denying that he looked fierce with the furious gleam in his eyes and the slight creases on his nose.

I couldn't help the shrills that run down my spine as I realised that it was with the same intensity that eyes were roaming over me moments earlier and this was beginning to alarm me. What I thought was simply mindless little games from a hormonal teenager might be something more; something that I don't know the consequences of and that I, by my lack of reaction, might have been unconsciously encouraged.

Neji didn't look less menacing than him. If Deidara looked hot blooded, on the contrary Neji's iciness was something I never saw before. Even though coldness was a natural characteristic for him, he always reminded of peaceful winter snow. The way his jaw clenched and the way his neck muscles crisped made him look like a frozen cave full of sharp knife shaped ice just waiting for a false move to slice your soul. His piercing eyes didn't once quite Deidara's burning ones.

I tried to not fidget on the spot I had been glued to so I would not look more incapable than I already was. I could notice from the corner of my eyes that people slowly stopped their activities and almost silent whispers shushed any subsisting noise in the rooms nearby. Nobody dared to move or to emit a single sound in fear to disturb the duo and be the object of their already fired up wrath.

They seemed to have remarked the small gathering because their eyes became more calculating. Finally Deidara, even if I'm sure he didn't doubt about his strength, seemed to understand that in his drunken state, he stood less chances to win a battle if they were to go there.

He smirked and lifted his hands in "surrender" and eased the mood with a laugh that I knew forceful. People bought it and one by one returned to what they were doing.

Still smiling he gave a pat on Neji's shoulder before slowly backing up to rejoin Itachi and others. I followed his path as he shook hands and bumped fists with some of his buddies like nothing had happened. That's when I caught Sasori's gaze. It lasted not even a second before he and the crowd exited the hallway but I could still feel the gleam of wicked amusement that shone dangerously like fire in his dark orbs. I had this strange feeling, this feeling of déjà vu that made me want to vomit. I found it weird to see how Sasori has so easily joined their circle of friends. He was there since less than a day.

This very uneasy feeling assaulted me again. I felt like I was part of something I didn't understand and by the way my muscles crisped and my knees shook I understood that my body remembered something my mind didn't.

Tenten POV

Neji pressed my back with his hand guiding me upstairs, taking me away from all the chaos. I released a breath that heaved on my heart. In the calmness of his room, I quickly regained my senses that had evaporated during the heated I just went through.

"Thanks." I murmured.

The soothing environment of his bedroom blew all the dark clouds that the troubling sensation I experienced earlier had formed in my head.

"Why your room…?" I asked him unsure. He should have led me to Hinata's bedroom.

"Nobody will come here and Deidara…" He frowned. "He would have followed you to Hinata's bedroom. There's no way I'm letting a drunken guy approaching her room."

I smiled at the unconscious protectiveness he showed towards his cousin.

"So that's your room." I took a glance at his surroundings.

Books here and there. His white walls were nude. Black cover and grey sheets covering queen sized mattress on a bed made of steel. Neat, casual and a little cold: it screamed Neji. The desk was made of glass supported by a frame made of steel. It had neatly tucked papers and organized folders.

What retained my attention was a dark old oak bookshelf. Things inside were piled up and squeezed in a messy way so uncharacteristic of Neji. Books, CD's, DVD's, flying papers and other heteroclite objects were disposed here and there.

I pointed a little snowball with the Eiffel Tower in it.

"You went to Paris?" I asked.

He nodded.

I didn't dare to touch it since it was so splendid and looked like a magic object for Princesses' Tales. The footstool where the bowl of crystal rested was made intertwined silver branch that held gold leaves. Pearls were carefully dripping from the leaves or gliding on the branch. The inside was as much as beautiful as the outside. The Eiffel Tower was a shimmering amber colored structured that over looked pedestrians dressed in what seemed to be outfits from the twenties.

"It belong to my mother." He informed me. "My father gave it to her when he met her there."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise as he continued.

"She was a transfer student at the Sorbonne and studied political and economy. During her vacancies she stayed there and worked at the Louvre since she had been beforehand admitted in the _Beaux-Arts_ program. My father who was there to seal contract with a client had been forced to go visit the museum under the insistent request of his client. My mother was their guide and he fell in love at first sight."

He smirked.

"Well that's what he told me. My father was never much of the romantic type."

I suppressed a chuckled. Of what I knew, none of the Hyuugas were. He noticed my amusement and shared an understanding look with me.

"At first she wasn't interested since she was already involved with someone and my uncle would have never approved anyway but he continued to visit her every day until the vacations were over. She told me that somewhere along his constant visits and their bonding around coffee she fell in love with him. Soon before he returned to Japan he gave her this gift."

He pointed the snowball I was staring at. He lifted it up turned the button and let the melody sink in the room.

He smirked again as he reminisced the memory.

"He had taped a ring under the snowball." He showed me the place when there was still trace of transparent tape left.

There was an inscription in a fancy italic writing. _Be Mine._

I touched the engraved words' hollow as Neji whispered it.

"She rejoined once she finished her studies. They married in a gold and orange temple that stood on a mountain in China without my uncle knowing of it."

I didn't understand why but I was really moved by this story, maybe because the story of my parents seems pretty tragic compared to the romantic one of Neji's parents. I'm glad that he didn't see my watery eyes since he was in his own pain.

"My father didn't give any information to his brother when he went away. They lived a modest life in a small countryside village. They had me a little after and they died in a car accident when I was four: that's when my uncle discovered about my existence and their marriage."

He sat on his bed. He looked unfazed and if it wasn't for his furrowed brows I couldn't have guessed the ragging war of emotions that where eating him alive.

The mood in the room saddened. Part of me wanted to sit beside him and comfort him with a gesture or another but I couldn't. I knew he would push me away and I didn't want to invade in a world he fights to keep private.

I desperately searched for anything in the room that could lighten the mood or make me find the right words.

That's when I laid my eyes on a familiar transparent pyramid creating a rainbow.

"You listen to Pink Floyd?" I asked incredulous.

"Of course."

"That's not the case of many people." I remarked.

"That should be."

I chuckled. He always sounded so vindictive. It must be some fabrication flaws.

"Everyone has different tastes." I reminded him.

I never knew he liked old school music even though we texted a lot I came to realise that I didn't know much about him. I don't know what his facial expressions are when he's mad, sad or happy. I don't know much about his childhood. I don't know his fears and how someone can comfort him. I don't know what makes him happy. I don't know what he thinks of politics: what are his thoughts about women conditions in less developed country?

What I want to say is that, there's so much more I want to know about him.

The realisation hit me but I think it was there all along, I just never let it be clear. I want Neji in my life and I want to be part of his. I want to trust him. It just became so complicated.

"I think it's safe enough now." He said softly.

He was just behind me: I could feel the warmth irradiating from his body and his breathing on my neck. I let my head rest on his broad shoulder.

"It was a long day," I mumbled. I felt like I was justifying my action but I couldn't explain how my body instantly reacted to the comforting presence behind me.

"Yeah.." He seemed to hesitate in his words. He slowly lifted his arms and circled my shoulders. I was about to raise my hand to gently push his arms away and free myself from the embrace but my hands stopped midair and fell like lifeless limbs on his crossed forearms over my chest.

My back pressed inwardly against his hard abdomen and his embrace instantly tightened, securing me from the mess that exploded in my life. Mess named Sasori.

Slow and sweet velvet notes from downstairs came in muffled sounds in Neji's room. People decided to put on a slow song. And as Neji's nose nested in the crook of my neck, the singer's chant echoed in the room.

"…_Please mend my broken heart and I'll mend yours..."_

Hinata's Bedroom

Sakura POV

Hinata and me became really worried. Ino came back a few minutes ago and said she waited for Tenten for several minutes before going to search for her in the kitchen. When she didn't see her she thought Tenten was already room. She looked upset because she said she really insisted for her to be back fast.

I know I shouldn't worry that much but I couldn't help myself to dial Tenten's number again.

"Wazzuuuuuuuup…" a drunken voice answered me.

I frowned this brought some very bad memories. The guy laughed and began talking to another guy while still holding the phone.

"Man, where did you get that tattoo?" I heard the guy that had Tenten's phone say.

I froze on the spot. I could recognise this voice anywhere. It was the exact same drunk voice than the one I heard months ago at that beach party. My hearth raced at the thought that someone who knew Sasori could be there, right now and under the same roof as us.

"Who are you?" I asked in what I hoped was an intimidating voice.

He hiccupped.

"Deidara and you honey?"

I shut the phone instantly. My fingers were still trembling when I stared at the phone incredulously. I noticed Hinata giving worried sideway glances so to not alert her I regained my composure hastily though questions were still rushing on my mind. Does this mean Sasori know a lot of people at Konoha High? Who? How? Do they remember Tenten?

My puzzled gaze traveled from the phone still in my hand to the door that just opened: Tenten entered the room.

I tried to control my facial expression. She already has a lot on her mind. I won't hide her anything but I'm not going to make her worry over questions I can't answer.

I eyed her cautiously as she unconsciously smiled to herself. It's been a long time since I last saw her like that, and upon realising this I made the secret vow to find out what really happened to Tenten that night before she finds out by herself in an unwished circumstance.

* * *

So there it goes! I know it took some time to have a little Nejiten and I know that you want something more ... _heated_ between the two. Do not worry I'm working on it.

I shall give excellent news : next chapter ? ONLY NEJITEN STUF WOOT WOOT! I think it'll be shorter but nothing is sealed yet so keep posted!

Finally I'd like to thank all the reviewers from chapter 6 and 7 that made my days! THANK YOU VERY MUCH a simple gesture that makes me think this story is worth it! :D

**DarkAnonymous324, Mon esprit Libre (thanks for your long review, really like it), Dreaming101, Dokuritsu17, yellowlightning, IaiGureisama, SaturnXK (your review made me smile so much!), anthropomorphchybrid, owl7498, eheidipark, eat-sleep-swim-repeat (funny name!), Brok3nAllStarz13, otonashi1262**

And a **SPECIAL** _SPECIAL_ SPECIAL BIIIIIIIG THANK YOU TO: DarkAnonymous324, Dreaming101 and SaturnXK who has been there since the very beginning of the story *getting emotional here* 3

THANKS FOR ALL THE ALERTS AND FAVS! I received a lot of them, it took me really by surprise!


	10. Chapter 10

So yes, I'm a real bi-tch. I told you it would be for early March and here I am with late April. I could say school got me busy but I can't since… in fact in my province (state) we've been in strike for three months against hike in tuition fees. Yes, it's been three months that us, student, refuse to go to class to protest against ridiculously high prizes and low accessibility to superior studies. We're one of a kind, I don't think we can see that anywhere else but in Quebec! So yeah, I couldn't really think about the story since I was busy striking, and doing marches and yelling thinks like "UN PEUPLE INSTRUIT, JAMAIS NE SERA VAINCU" (people with knowledge will never be defeated). So please forgive me, I have been fighting for democracy and equal rights to superior studies!

Well beside that, I do not have a lot of things to say beside… enjoy!

* * *

Dear Heartbreaker

Day: 42

Remaining Days: 68

**Monday**

"So…?"

"…"

She hummed gazing warily at the loose leaf he handed her.

He raised a brow in anticipation.

"I think…" Her eyes trailed on the paper.

She tightened her grip on her pencil, biting her lower lip.

Chocolate orbs met his expectant ones.

She opened her mouth leaving him hanging on her words, his eyes fixated on the sole movement of her lips, trying in vain to decipher the words she might be saying.

Silence.

She furrowed her brow in concentration.

Without him knowing it, all his muscles were tense and they stiffened even more with each second that passed.

Long.

Painful.

Silence.

"No" was her final answer. "I don't understand" She shook her head, her ponytail swinging over her shoulders.

He groaned loudly before smashing his head on the desk.

"Neji!" the brunette reprimanded. "For a tutor, you have a sever lack of patience!"

He abruptly lifted up his head glaring intently at her, making her gulp.

"Tenten…" he growled. "It's been three hours and we're still on the same math exercise. I think I have been more than patient."

She scoffed. "No one asked you to be my tutor you know."

Once she said it she regretted it. She knew she was being unfair to Neji because he spared her the trouble to be tutored by Sasori even if he doesn't know what Sasori had done to her. Only, she can't stop asking herself why he'd do that. Does he know anything about her being the mysterious brunette? Six weeks had passed since the beginning of the deal but it seems like an eternity. Did he just abandon the research since they had lost contact with their phones?

The only thing she knew is that after the thing with Leiko he stopped looking for her and being together wasn't as awkward as it was a few weeks ago. Even Lee said he knew nothing about what had happened.

"This is simple, Tenten." Neji stated yet, once again.

"Neji!" She raised her pencil in a defiant manner. "Nothing is simple in Linear Algebra!"

* * *

**Tuesday**

"I'm tired…" She whined.

"You're not doing it right." He reminded her sternly. "Here try again." He put the ball at her feet.

"No!"

"Yes!" He repressed the urge to grit his teeth at his stubborn teammate since it would have made him lose his composure in front of his other teammates, who already judged his actions rather weird.

She shook her head before sinking on the freshly cut grass. It had rained this morning and the grass and leaves shone greener than usual, leaving a fresh pleasing sent filling the air. A sent of renew, of upcoming summer and a promise of a long needed and earned rest. She felt blessed to be playing soccer during a shiny afternoon instead of the grimy rainy morning they had today. Now the sky was totally cleared up and the sun rays gave warm color tones to everything surrounding her. At this time of the year she loved nothing more than to rest on the grass, read some book or just talk to Sakura. She took a time to appreciate the lovely smell of this spring day but the incessant sound of a foot tapping the ground next to her made her look up in annoyance at her angry captain.

She couldn't see his face because his back was facing the sun, giving him an eerie aura with his long hair flying around him with the gentle breeze.

"Tenten!" he almost yelled earning some questioning glances from the scattered players that were practicing their skills in small group on the field.

"But Neji! I'm _tired_!"

He scoffed. "At this time of the year? Come on, we're not even in the rush of studying for the final terms."

She groaned knowing what he said was true but she couldn't help but feel she already had more on her plate than she could possibly handle.

"Now get up and try to steal the ball from me. Your shooting skills may be good but as a defence you're more than lame."

She growled at him.

"Neji… I'm tired. I had a practice with Ino this morning and she practically killed us."

"So? You think Nara had it easy on us?"

"I had student council meeting." She defied him. "Itachi is way worse than Shikamaru."

He looked unfazed. He said nothing and chose to apply one the tips Shikamaru gave them, which he mostly learned while surviving to his mother's outbursts: do not infuriate a woman when she's ranting her problems, she's surely PSMing, to survive this just say nothing and wait for it to pass.

It seemed to work because her sullen mood, for once since the beginning of their training, wasn't directed at him. She glared accusingly at the poor grass at her feet, a pout adoring her lips.

"He's such a bitch when he wants to." She continued.

Itachi acted quite different around her these past few days. She caught him many time staring warily at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Neji sat by her side, earning another round of questioning look.

"And now, I'm in the prom committee too. Ino is the chief project and she has some crazy ideas sometimes. She wants me to find a replica of the Taj Mahal made of milk chocolate, ten feet high for the prom. She said she was thinking about making it an _Aladdin_ theme."

She rolled her eyes at that. Even though they were rich she was never part of such extravagances.

Neji smirked.

"Come on Ten, get up."

She caught his glance.

"I'll help you."

He stood up and offered her his hand.

She took time to digest to sudden change in Neji's behaviour. Did he call her by her surname? Her eyes narrowed when she thought she saw the slightest smile tug on his lips.

Maybe it was the upcoming summer that made her heart flutter with joy, but she gladly took his hand.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Tenten…" he sighed frustrated. "your math exam is due this Friday and you still can't multiply two matrixes."

He turned to see her lips form a pout.

"Also," he closed his eyes, eyebrows twitching. "Can you stop poking my cheek?"

"But… but it's so soft!" Tenten grinned, poking once more.

"Stop that!" he pushed away her hand.

"You're no fun…"

"And you, you're trying to find excuses to avoid your work."

"Neji you're being unfair! We've worked on this since the end of the soccer practice."

"Tenten, relax, it's only ten in the afternoon."

"Neji!" she shrieked. "We began at five! It's been five hours and no break!"

Neji shook his head and threw a look at Tenten who was sitting at his dining table.

"You're just wasting your time Tenten, I won't let you watch _Pretty Little Liars_."

She gasped. "How do you know?"

"How do I know what? That you're trying to make me give you a break so you can watch this tv show? Tenten, please, I'm getting to know pretty well. And no, you won't."

"Nejiiiiii. I'm dying here, can't you tell?"

"It's not like I'm having the time of my life either."

She grumped but did what he asked nonetheless. She's getting to know him pretty well too, and if she learned one thing: do not try to get the upper hand with Neji.

"Here, you happy?" She said giving him her notebook back. "I finished the damn seventy-two exercises you asked me to do."

He smirked, it was already one in the morning. "It took you nine hours to finish seventy-two exercises. This means that you did eight exercises per hour. This leads to sixteen exercises for two hour."

She threw him a blank look.

"Whoa. Glad for you, you can count. So what?"

"Hn."

"Damn it, Neji!"

"Stay still, or you'll wake up all of the household." It had been Hinata's idea to have Tenten over for tutoring session with Neji. Like that she could come sleep in Hinata's bedroom when they were done, only... Now Tenten wasn't so sure that she'll have her share of sleep.

She sighed while he scanned her answers.

"A math exam contains approximately fifteen exercises and you've got two hours to do it. Though, you did sixteen exercises within two hours… those exercises were no big deal compared to the one you'll have at your exam. Plus, half of your answers are false."

She sighed as she closed her eyes and rested her chin on her hand, feeling sleepiness ease its way.

"You're always so pragmatic, Neji."

"Do it again."

Her eyes shot up in alarm.

"Heh!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Do it again." He repeated. "I know blank nights are a student's worst enemy but it's better that you finish all your exercises today so you can be ready for your exam, Friday. If you understand pretty much your subject, tomorrow there only be a little revision to do and you can have a full night of sleep."

"Wow. That was the longest speech you ever gave to me."

"Hn."

"But you can't be serious. If I was dying hours ago, now I'm done. I have a headache and if I have to find any other determinants, I think I'm going to throw up."

"Seriously, push yourself just a little. Three hours ago you couldn't even properly transpose a matrix, neither could you multiply them. And now, you've gotten pretty good at finding your inverses."

"I can't. Numbers don't look like numbers to me anymore, I'm numb."

"Ha, ha. Funny."

"Was it sarcastic?"

"What if it was?"

"Then it would be mean."

"You realise you're wasting time."

"So are you!" She smiled at her sassiness.

"I finished all my homework." He answered in his dull voice.

"What! When?"

"Finish your exercises; I'll go make some tea."

* * *

**Thursday Morning**

"Neji." A stern voice echoed in Tenten's head.

"Neji."

Again.

She groaned. Who was this person, and why couldn't he shut the hell up?

"Neji, can you explain the nature of this? I thought I made myself clear, whatever _things_ you did with women must be outside this house. No girls in this house."

Still sleepy, the brunette lifted up her head from her mathematics notebook.

"We were only studying" She heard Neji say. "We stayed up really late and she fell asleep. There's no danger for any … _inappropriate things _as she's Hinata friend and I'm only her tutor."

His uncle sighed. "When will you learn to act like you're supposed to?"

"Excuse me…" was the quiet voice of the newly awaken brunette. "I didn't mean to bother."

Brown eyes locked with white, older ones as an awkward silence settled in the kitchen surrounded by the eerie light of rising sunrays.

"Tenten-san."

Hiashi looked down upon her.

Tenten's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She tried but she couldn't recall this man. So why does it seems like he knows her?

_She's the exact same portrait as Misuki in her younger days, _thought Hiashi with some bitterness laced with nostalgia.

"I'm sorry sir," Tenten fidgeted on her seat. "But I do not recall ever meeting you."

The older man coughed, readjusting his elegant suit.

"That's ought to be expected. Last time I saw you, you were still a baby. I must say you have grown into a beautiful woman, Tenten-san, just like your mother was."

He left soon after without adding anything more. Even though Tenten wanted to ask him questions, she couldn't bring herself to face a man that scary. No, she will have to wait to ask her mother when she gets home.

* * *

**Friday Afternoon**

"So..?"

"I'm tired." She let her head fall on his shoulder.

"You and your complaining."

It was the end of the day; she was waiting by his side as he opened his locker.

"Tell me." He urged as he emptied his backpack in his locker.

"I think it went well." She grinned at him.

He took some time to let her features sink in: shining expression, brown locks perfectly framing her face. He smiled back at the dazzling white smile shiny rosy lips offered him while shimmering brown eyes looked expectantly at him.

"Hey guess what!" She leaned on the locker next to his.

"What?"

"I found a baker that agreed to make the chocolate Taj Mahal Ino asked for the prom!"

He chuckled. "That's quite the accomplishment."

"Stop mocking me!" She pouted. "Hey! Why are you leaving your organic chemistry book?"

"I did all my work."

"Yeah, but I have a chemistry exam Tuesday…"

"So?" he raised a brow.

"So I have all week end to study…"

"And?" He shut his locker's door.

"And…" She trailed.

"…and you want me to help you." He finished for her.

She nodded eagerly her head. "Studying with you is hard, but strangely I like it."

She mustered the best watery eyes and trembling chin she could. "Puh-lease."

He sighed but a small smile was still tugging his lips. "What would you do without me?" He opened his locker again.

"YAY!" She squealed while jumping. "Thank you Neji! You're the best." She threw her arms around his neck nearly making them loose balance. She secretly appreciated the softness of his cheek against hers and the powdery smell of his perfume.

"Hey," Neji soft voice rang in her ears. "Calm down would you?"

His arms sneaked around her waist to steady her and maintain their balance. He lets his hands linger a little bit longer than needed, there was something in him that didn't want to let go of the snuggled form in his arms. If this hesitation to break the embrace was left unnoticed by Tenten as she withdrew her hands, it didn't escape Sasori and Deidara's scrutinizing look.

"Let's go," he said after she released her grip. "Or else will be late for training."

"Training only begins in half an hour. Why the hurry?" She threw him a confused look.

"Let's just go." He gently pushed her lower back with his hand before returning the glare Deidara sent his way.

Neji doesn't know why but wherever Tenten were, those two were there too. And lately, she was mostly with him. They didn't notice it but he caught Sasori and Deidara's glances each time he and Tenten were together: when they walked down the hall, when they talked at the field before training, when he gave her a ride home in his car, when she went at his locker. It's been a week and this strange feeling didn't leave his gut. Something brutal and explosive that invades him each time he caught them glancing on Tenten. Last Friday, at the party, he had to restrain an urge to slice the blonde's lips when he saw them linger on her skin.

"… so I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah." He nodded as her voice brought him from his contemplations.

"You weren't listening, were you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

He smirked.

"Hn."

"Tch. Just you wait on the field." She snorted while returning the smirk.

At that moment, she turned around and saw the pained expression of Ino, looking at them. Something felt terribly wrong for Tenten. What's the matter with Ino? Is it because she saw her kind-of-hug with Neji? Tenten bit down her lip wondering if Ino still had feelings for Neji. She cared a lot for Ino, she doesn't want thoses kind of stories to get between them.

_I'll definitely have to ask her later,_ Tenten decided.

* * *

Normal POV

Ino was on her bed watching again the last practice she recorded with her phone. Tenten needs more flexibility, Sakura needs more balance and Hinata needs more confidence in her moves. Christina needs to watch out for her smile. Unconsciously munching on her lower lips she watched everything that her team needed to improve and wrote it down. It was Friday, exactly two weeks before the final competition that would be held here in Konoha and that would last all the week-end.

Knock. Knock.

She lifted up her gaze to the window facing her bed. Instantly eyebrows shot up in surprise though she didn't know why. It could only be him; he was the only one who could show up this late at her window. She opened her window to the guy who was sitting on the tree's branch that touches her window sill. He always had this scowl that twisted his lips, making him look like he was permanently bored.

"Hey," She murmured softly at the man who stepped in her room.

She couldn't say she wasn't glad to see him here. Maybe that's why she felt a tug at her heart. She felt like she had no right to be happy to see him here, not since she talked to Temari. Yes, she's going to Konoha high too with her brother and the scumbag that serves her for a cousin.

_Flashback_

_She went to the field where Ino had just dismissed the girls. They stared at each other for a long time. Ino was the first to smile and say hello, knowing that Temari was someone Shikamaru held in high esteem. Plus, even though Shika disapproved of Kiba he was always friendly with him. She could at least make the girl Shika liked at ease. _

_She awkwardly returned her smile. Ino knew it was a sincere one, only it wasn't her thing to smile randomly to greet people. Her smiles were hard earned and something told Ino that Shika was the kind who deserved them. _

"_So how do you find Konoha High?" Ino asked her. _

"_It's a school. Schools are schools." Temari shrugged. _

_Ino laughed a little. She truly looked like Shika. _

"_So what brings you here?" The platine blond asked. _

_Temari's hard penetrating gaze was enough to understand. _

"_I'm not dating Shika if that's what you want to know." Ino grinned. Many girls mistook their relationship._

_Temari shook her head. _

"_No. You're the one who doesn't understand. You're paining him." _

_Ino frowned. What did she mean?_

"_What do you mean?"_

_The other blond sighed. "I do not like to interfere with others' business, but this is also affecting my life." _

_In front of Ino's stupefaction, Temari continued. "Let him go," She held up a hand to stop Ino's protestations. "You hug him, you hold his hand when the two of you watches clouds, you share foods when you got out, you snuggle in his arms when it's cold and your waiting for the bus, you talk everyday on the phone, he go shopping with you, he evens sneaks in your room when you text him you had a nightmare and sleeps in his arms… I mean you're giving him confused signals."_

"_But he's like my brother!" Ino shrieked, shocked that someone would confuse their brotherly relationship with something else. But also shocked at how much things she knew about them. Shika must have really trusted her to share so much stuff with her, and it pained her to see how much he talked about her. She felt undeserving for the attention he gave her._

"_You once wore matching t-shirts." Temari's eyebrows shot up. "Now, this is something a couple would do."_

"_That was only for the fun of it. They were cute assorted pandas. There was a girl panda with a dress and the other with a tuxedo. It was cute." She defended herself._

"_It's still a couple thing." Temari reasoned and held up her hand again to stop the complaints from the girl. "I'm not telling you how you should or shouldn't act. I'm just giving you clues to what kind of messages you have sent Shikamaru and how it could affect him. Didn't you notice he never had a relationship?"_

"_He's like my brother."_

"_He's a _guy_." Came Temari's stern reply. "Seriously, I'm saying this for you too. You should take care more of him. For a friend, you've let him down often."_

_Ino bit her lower lip. She couldn't argue on that but still, being it told from a perfect stranger was annoying. These are things she should've realised herself. Now she's not only guilty of letting her most treasured friend down, but also guilty of not realising it._

"_I'm not saying you are an awful person and that you should end your friendship and mourn about how a selfish person you were. I'm just telling you that you have a long way to go to deserve him. So you better start now and let him have something better in his life."_

_Ino snorted. "Like you?" She regretted instantly the bitterness of her voice. She's being unfair to Temari. She's truly caring for Shikamaru's wellbeing something she hadn't done properly since a long time. And that's what really infuriated her. She knows Temari's right, she couldn't remember the last time they talked about Shika's feelings, fears, dreams, hobbies. _

"_No." Temari answered calmly. "It could be you, of the ginger head over there. Anything that could make him happy would do." _

_She then turned around. Ino looked at the retreating form of a true friend. A girl who could give up anything for the sake of the happiness of the one she loves. She looked at what she should have been for Shikamaru. _

Even though she had the resolve to let Shika go for his own sake, the truth is that she missed him a lot, mostly now after what happened today with Kiba.

Today…She knew Kiba had done it, but strangely she refused to face it. She just wanted to be his girlfriend without having issues. Maybe if she ignored it, it would stop from itself. That's what she first thought, that if she overlooked it, this would be just a silent crisis their couple would go through and it would come back to normal, he would come back to her. She decided to take it on herself, to suffer for both for the damn sake of what seemed to be their ending love. At first, she thought of herself as a martyr and decided that it was worth it. Now she can't believe that she was what she normally laughed at: a fool in love.

Today, she couldn't pretend anymore. When she saw them, Neji and Tenten, when she saw how the smiles they shared were heartfelt and how playful was the way they acted toward one another: she was forced to admit that between Kiba and her, it was over the first minute he cheated on her with Ami. She knew it, but it was the first time she ever admitted it.

'He cheated on you, Ino!' she told herself, facing reality for the first time since three weeks.

Afraid to lose her new found determination, she quickly called him and they met at the park near school.

How hard is it to break a deeply heartfelt relationship?

Easy. It's terribly easy how you can broke something you spent so much time to build. At first, he scratched his head which hung low. She knew he truly felt bad and she didn't expect less of him. He's a sweet guy and, normally, an honest and trustworthy one. She didn't know why he had done it too. He didn't understand either. Maybe it was hormones; maybe he fell for Ami, though she couldn't imagine someone liking her with all the things she knew she did to Hinata.

Anyway, what was done was now done and there were no possible go back. He didn't love her anymore, and she didn't want to cling on him. In fact, she knew that deep down she was more attached to the feeling of being in love than to him. She also didn't want anything going wrong that could make her lose focus on the competition.

She had done it. She's now single. She wasn't afraid of loneliness, but it still made a change. She didn't want sweet words to comfort her. She didn't want to talk about it. She just liked being held while she cried. But she couldn't give in melancholia. Not now. So she held up her head high and went home.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The low whisper of Shikamaru brought her back from her contemplations.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned him with her eyes.

"About Kiba." His gaze became menacing.

Instantly, Ino felt uneasy. She knew rumors spread fast but she didn't know it would be that fast.

"I-I …" She searched for words but she couldn't explain or even admit her foolish behaviour. She was ashamed. She didn't want him to see that side of her, a weak side she didn't even know she possessed.

"Naruto had a fight with him during practice. I never saw him like that, he barged in the field and next thing we knew he punched Kiba." He explained. "After we separated them, I talked with Naruto and he explained to me how he saw Ami kissing Kiba."

His eyebrows knitted together, his jaw clenched and there was an angry growl forming at the end of his throat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He repeated again

_Because I don't want you to get tangled up in the mess of my own stupidity, _she thought_._ _Because Temari's right. Because it's time I give you all you gave me and more and it's not with some whining over my dead relationship with Kiba that I'm going to accomplish anything. I don't want to lose you but I know what she said was true. I've been acting with like you were mine. I've been egoistically using you for my own happiness without caring to return the favor. I've been messing with your feelings, not caring of how you saw our relationship. _

That's what she wanted to tell him but she couldn't find the right words. Instead, there was this persistent nagging at the back of her head. A question that troubled her since her talk with Temari. In fact it was some uneasiness that had been there a long time ago but, she unconsciously let it roamer somewhere in the twisty and dusty depth of her mind, unanswered. Only, Temari brought up that strange thing she never even fathomed about. And now, like a fire building, it had exploded in her, and she saw all the hugging, and the holding, and the sleeping together in a whole different way, in the way Shikamaru must have seen them. So instead of explaining to Shikamaru how she was sorry to not have been there for him, she uttered the single question that had been like a tattooed taboo over their friendship.

"Shika…" They locked their gaze. "Do… do you like me?"

Yes, she knew he liked her as a friend but Shika understood the whole meaning of her question in seconds. And his eyes widened, the grip he had on her shoulders loosened. Hands falling helplessly at his sides. His charcoal eyes still fixated on the sapphire, almost pleading one of his best friend.

"No." He breathed, tightening his hands in iron fists, full of determination. "I love you."

That's all it took to shatter their worlds. Ino closed her eyes and when she opened them again, he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

**Saturday**

**(Day: 47, Remaining Days before prom: 63)**

"We should make cupcakes." She fathomed the idea from his desk.

"You should focus on memorizing your alkyl groups; you don't even know your alkane's nomenclature." He replied, sitting cross legged on his bed, a book on his lap.

Surprisingly Hiashi-sama has been quite pleasant with Tenten whereabouts, trusting Neji to treat her properly. Though he still gave Neji the "one false move and I'll send you study abroad… in a country with no Internet" look.

"Did I tell you that you're really no fun?"

He slowly took his eyes away from the book he was reading to the brunette whose head was nonchalantly resting on the back of her hand.

"Yes."

"So cold…" She whispered more to herself as she reluctantly went back to work.

He watched her grumpily turn the page of her book as she began to write down formulas.

He smirked and turned his attention to the book he was reading for his _Foreign Literature_ course. He sighed and read for the fifth time Baudelaire's masterpiece trying to understand his messed up mind and his dark desires for women. Delphine and Hippolyte weren't only _Lover of the Damned_ but also really naughty.

"But Neji?" Her voice called him again.

"Hm?" He inquired his eyes still glued to his book.

"Next time we should do something else than studying." She offered and though she asked it casually, he could sense the effort it took her to pull it out.

Even if his eyes were still lingering on the book, he knew she was back facing him so, he allowed himself a genuine smile before responding in an elusive tone:

"Yeah… If you get a good grade, I'll treat you to something nice."

He didn't have to look up to feel the surprise his words inflected on her and once again, he allowed himself to smile.

**Sunday**

**Day: 48**

Neji looked up at the clock ticking on Tenten's kitchen wall. It's four o'clock in the afternoon and they began at ten in the morning…

_No, something must be wrong_, he thought.

It's been six hours and she didn't complain once. It had been half an hour and he could swear that she had been sitting still without once tearing her eyes away from her book.

_Too still…_

He slowly raised from her sofa in the living room where he was watching her to the kitchen table where she was sitting.

"Tenten..?" He asked her gently shaking her shoulder.

When her face fell on the table he understood she had been sleeping. Watching her drool on her notebook was priceless so he decided to take a picture. Well that's what he said to himself but if he was totally honest he would have admitted that he had to capture this moment. She was utterly cute when she was sleeping. Long and fluffy lashes, rosy cheeks over fair soft skin and lips like two Sakura's flower petals… But he's not the romantic type so, yeah.

He smiled gently at the picture that, with the megapixels of his iphone and May's warm afternoon light, was endearing. Plus, having some blackmail stuff didn't hurt either. How glad he was for the creation of Facebook!

He stroke away some strands of her hair wandering if he should wake her up or not. She worked hard yesterday and didn't complain once. She worked until midnight and after that he took her home. He came by early this morning with two cup of French Vanilla Coffee from the coffee shop two blocks down. He even brought some croissants. She was grinning while devouring her sweet pastry. She told him with her mouth full it was like _Breakfast at Tiffany's. _He laughed and told her it was more a _Breakfast at Chemistry's_. She didn't find that one funny and stopped eating, looking at him in disbelief, her mouth hanging open. Yeah, that was his secret geeky side. Even though the joke was as lame as mathematics problems she couldn't help but crack a smile a how he laughed at his own stupid joke. Who knew he had dimples?

He decided to not wake her up and to let her rest a little. Anyway they had all night and Sakura and their Nanny George agreed to let him sleep on the couch for tonight since he had been really helpful with Tenten's studying issues.

He was about to return to the couch and continue Baudelaire's _Fleurs du Mal_ but he felt a little bad to let her sleep in this awkward position. Not because he cared about her well-being, well that too, but mostly because they had a soccer training early tomorrow and he didn't want her to be sore already: they had a match coming soon.

Now the thing was to be able to carry her while sleeping… in a slow move he put one of his arms under her knees and the other around her waist. He made her weight drift to the side of the chair, until she was safely nested on his torso. Finally he cupped her and carried her on the couch of the living room, not daring to enter her bedroom.

He didn't know how to lie her down on the couch since she had snuggled herself in his arms and had an iron grip on his t-shirt. So he just sat down and let her head rest on his torso.

When she woke up she felt his hand at the crook of her waist. She soon realised that she had been sleeping on Neji. Her hair fell in waves over her shoulder and her hand was resting on his lap. On Neji's freaking lap. She was about to freak like hell but she groggily lifted her head up and saw his sleeping expression. It calmed her instantly. Neji's peaceful features were all new to her. His traits are either set in a frown, a scowl, a stoic face or an arrogant smirking expression. Ah that bastard. She sighed and with a small smile, she withdrew his glasses. She suppressed a giggle at the memory of the first time he put his glasses on. Truth is, he looked fucking sexy with it. Like a high class boss or something. Nothing geeky. It was like those supermodels with the high cheekbones and the penetrating gaze. He could definitely pose for Guess if he wanted to.

Even if it took her a lot to admit it, parting away from his embrace was a bit hard. Especially since it was so comfy and warm and that her sore body desperately needed it. She hadn't had a night full of rest since a very long time. Sasori is watching her more and more; and his composed face always turns into a sadistically playful one. He had the look a child has when he's having fun watching a butterfly try to fly without the wings he just cut. But even thought this part could be enough to freeze her blood. What terrified her most was the angry and full of cruelty glare he send her way occasionally when she was with Neji. Like she was defying the rules he set for the game where she was his prey, his victim, his prize.

She freed herself away from the arm that protectively encircled her skinny form, trying not to wake him. She sat beside him for some time, registering this little moment of total honesty he involuntarily gave her. When he was sleeping, he was playing no game. He was totally defenceless, and for once, she felt secure knowing she wasn't a piece in a twisted game someone tried to play with her mind and body. She put a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at his smooth skin and squared jaw. Without know exactly why or how but her lips brushed the tip of his jawbone and slowly made their way to the dimple she was staring at this morning. She kissed him. A soundless tender kiss on his almost invisible dimple.

When her eyes fluttered open, she backed off immediately like she had just been bitten by a snake. Afraid he would wake up and transform into some kind of creature of the devil, or that she would discover he had never been sleeping and that she had been trapped in his snare. A snare he set to make her lose all control over herself, all control over her feelings. Afraid to be at his mercy, and him knowing it, because irreparably she had fallen for him.

She touched her lips, still aching for the softness they felt: she was confused, confused at the sudden mist of emotions settling in her, not quite sure if any realisation had been made, not even sure if she was awake or still stumbling in the depth of her dreams. If anything she knew, those feelings weren't the mere product of a simple crush. If crush there had been, it must've been there since a long time ago, maybe even before the bet, and it must have crawled under her skin, unrevealed until she let the few walls between him and her fall, unknowingly, slowly but surely. But there're still the "if". She doesn't know what it actually is. There is something, something from the heart. She doesn't know in what it is blossoming. Desire? Physical need fueled by hormones? The irrational pleasure of playing with fire? The tenderness, the protection, the friendship, the complicity, the exchanged glances: what where they? … Love?

So much she didn't know.

_Focus on the present_, she told herself. _On tangible stuff, like your studies and your competitions. _

So got up. She brought him a blanket, took away the book he was reading, covered him, placed a pillow behind his head and went to the kitchen table. It was near seven in the afternoon, Sakura was going to be back anytime soon and it was George day off today so they had to cook by themselves. Sakura proposed herself for this week supper, so she went to the supermarket with Ino as a driver.

* * *

_**Okai, I had to edit this chapter because I realised I posted the wrong version of it. First, it was full of mistakes and second there were two chapters (10 and 11) in one. Biggest mistake ever. Well, sooryyy! So for now this is it. But the next chapter is already done so do not worry about the time it'll take to update. In three or four days maybe, I'll post it.**_

_** I also thought that I could write smaller chapter to be able to post more often, instead of loooong chapter that I post every month. What do you think?**_

_**I wanted this chapter to be only about Neji and Tenten but things went unexpected when I had to bring some ShikaInoTema for the plot... you'll see next chapter! A clue? The Akatsuki gang is forming. **_


End file.
